


Pathcodes

by PBJ614



Series: Pathcode [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pathcode Teasers, Angst, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), MAMA!AU, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, OT12 (EXO), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBJ614/pseuds/PBJ614
Summary: Doce caminos que han atravesado dolor, angustia y sufrimiento deben permanecer unidos si quieren completar la misión que se les fue encomendada desde antes de su nacimiento...





	1. Londres 15:01

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de unos años me logré armar de valor para poder publicarlo.  
> Comencé a escribir esto antes que exo regresara con monster y lucky one... así que cualquier parecido a los videos y el rumbo que la historia ha llevdo son meramente coincidencia (por un momento creí que la SM me espiaba).  
> La historia fue originalmente creada como un regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga muy especial con el propósito de darle contexto a los teasers pero luego comenzó a transformarse en un monstruo cada vez más grande y por 3-4 años esta historia ha sido leida solamente por 3 personas. Es uno de los trabajos más largos que he hecho y a pesar que no me siento en un 100% segura de él es momento de darlo a conocer, incluso si aún sigue en proceso.  
> Algunos de los capítulos contienen menciones de violencia, tortura y cosas por el estilo, trataré de hacer mención en las notas antes de cada capítulo que sea necesario, no tomen las etiquetas muy a la ligera.  
> Todos los moodboards de los capítulos o posters como quieran llamarlo fueron hechos originalmente por mí.  
> Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @pbj2764

                                                           
 

****

  ** _Londres 15:01_**

No podía dejar de lado ese pensamiento, llevaba días sintiéndose vigilado. Había considerado tanto el no salir de su apartamento pero por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir más sofocado, he ahí el por qué trataba de salir constantemente y era en esos momento cuando más se sentía observado, de tal manera que incluso habían ocasiones en las que escuchaba pasos siguiéndole en algunas partes de la ciudad y el sonido del flash de unas cámaras pero, siempre se decía a sí mismo que eran turistas retratando la belleza de Londres por que... No era posible que lo hubieran encontrado tan rápido ¿cierto? Es decir, no tendría sentido el por qué sería el primero si podía escapar en cualquier momento…desaparecer en instantes. A pesar de haber llegado a Londres hace un mes no quería tener que irse tan rápido, era lo más que había permanecido en un solo lugar, transportándose solo cuando lo sentía verdaderamente  necesario. Sabía que no debería de ser tan descuidado e irresponsable, si Suho se enterara lo reprendería con la autoridad tan característica  de una madre no como el de un padre sino una madre.

 

Podría decirse que Jongin fue sin duda el primero en recordar todo, es más dudaba que en algún momento hubiera perdido sus recuerdos. Desde que llegaron a la tierra…lo recordaba todo. Como era lo que una vez llamó “hogar”, su familia, lo difícil que habían sido sus entrenamientos, el sentimiento de terror por sobrevivir, el arrepentimiento de haber confiado en las personas equivocadas, la crueldad que puede existir en los corazones de los humanos y por sobre todo… la pérdida de dejar  atrás aquello que más amaba.

Fue de los que consideró que la idea de Suho de separarse era lo peor que podría habérsele ocurrido a su líder. Todos estaban bajo su “custodia” y éste sabía que darían la vida para protegerse entre ellos pues compartían un lazo más fuerte que el de cualquier otro, no habían sido obligados a aceptar a los demás sino que se comportaban como una familia, pero fue eso lo que los hizo un blanco demasiado fácil.

Jongin sabía que esas personas aún iban detrás de ellos, por eso tenían que huir de nuevo…he ahí el por qué se encontraba solo….aunque daría lo que fuera, incluso sus poderes solo por estar con esa persona de nuevo. Esperaba el día en que tuvieran que encontrarse pero no quería que la situación se viera forzada por el terror de ser atrapados como ratas de laboratorio.

El simple hecho de pensarlo le generaba escalofríos, la mayor parte de personas podrían creer que por su actitud o incluso por su aspecto físico era una persona fuerte y fría cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario,  sabía que en un mundo tan perverso como éste no podía bajar la guardia. A Jongin le gustaba tanto viajar, conocer nuevos lugares y todo lo que estos ofrecían pero, debía tener mucho cuidado. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, eso era claro pues debía mantenerse siempre en movimiento, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rostro conocido en alguno de los lugares que visitaba…pero hasta el momento había sido imposible. Consideraba que era tonto el pensarlo, el mundo tiene una gran cantidad de países habitado por millones de personas y solamente andaba en busca de 9 en específico. A pesar de su habilidad él sabía que esto traía riesgos, no solamente porque era algo diferente a los humanos sino por la misma energía que ésta consumía.

Aunque con el paso del tiempo y su entrenamiento consideraba que podía manejarlo muy bien…aun cuando  sabía que no era del todo cierto, habían cosas que Jongin no podía controlar y eso aún le aterraba, en especial porque incluso en el pasado ni siquiera sus instructores sabían los límites de su habilidad y solo quedaba en él descubrirlas del todo. No podía obedecer las últimas reglas de su líder, “Mantener al mínimo el uso de sus habilidades” pues al menos en el caso de Jongin era como una necesidad. Si no usaba sus poderes en un tiempo determinado podía sentir la cantidad de energía correr por sus venas como un exceso y no siempre traía buenos resultados.

Es por ello que la única solución era mantenerse en constante movimiento. Pero es ahí donde su terquedad aparece, amaba Londres, el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido le daba la oportunidad de explorarlo como algo nuevo  inimaginable, la verdadera belleza de Londres. Además de la comida, el clima perfecto para pasársela durmiendo plácidamente por horas rodeándolo con el constante sentimiento de seguridad…hubo un momento en el que creyó que la razón de ello era que en Londres el verano no era muy notorio, siempre con nubes presentes en el cielo sin mencionar las –a veces permanentes- lluvias, las cuáles le recordaban a Suho, le hacían pensar que el líder lo estaba cuidando a pesar de no tener la menor idea de dónde se encontraba.

Caminando por las calles de Londres, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos no se percató que había caminado por más de media hora y se encontraba en un lugar muy concurrido, la plaza central. A pesar del clima, los Londinenses estaban acostumbrados a ello, he ahí el por qué no se preocupaban y vivían como un día normal.

Pasó cerca de unas exhibiciones de un mercado callejero que abarcaba casi tres cuadras enteras, pero hubo algo que  llamó su atención. En uno de los puestos podía ver diferentes tipos de artefactos con símbolos extraños que le resultaban familiares, que mientras unos podían encontrarlos interesantes otros simplemente los veían astrales a su gusto, pareciendo un puesto de antigüedades con artículos que no tenían nada en común entre ellos.

-¿Encontró algo que llamó su atención, Joven?- preguntó uno de los mercaderes.

-…La verdad sí, es sólo que su puesto es diferente, la mayoría de los artículos que vende son…diferentes.-

-Ahhh eso es porque aquí, puedes encontrar lo que tu corazón desea- Por alguna razón esas palabras hicieron que Jongin se sintiera inseguro, levantando la vista de los artefactos que previamente observaba, hacia la persona que tenía frente a él. Estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto antes pero había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía ver desconcertantemente familiar. – Sólo las personas que realmente lo necesitan se ven atraída a los artefactos que ofrezco.- agregó el hombre y fue al decir esas palabras que Jongin vio lo que el vendedor sostenía en sus manos, eran unas esferas de _¿platino? …parecidas a…_ justo en el momento en que se debatía sobre la familiaridad de ellas  un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo interrumpió, uno que según el tiempo avanzaba no hacía más que escalar, siendo cada vez más fuerte, sin poder comprender lo que sucedía inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, presionando su sien con una mano temblorosa esperando que el súbito dolor lo abandonara sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del vendedor.

-¿Te encuentras bien…..Kai?- Esa última palabra fue lo que bastó para que el corazón de Jongin diera un vuelco olvidándose por unos segundos del punzante dolor en su cabeza, dando otro pasa atrás mientras observaba la cara maliciosa del hombre frente a él, _no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que actuar rápido_. Miró a su alrededor porque seguramente no estaba solo pero no pudo contener su histeria y no le importó que el resto de personas lo viera, tenía que huir lo más rápido posible, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían manteniendo la vista alerta, sintiendo como cada par de ojos se fijaba en él aun cuando sabía que eso no era posible, sentía como su respiración se agitaba y no pudo contenerlo más, sucumbió ante el pánico y desapareció del lugar.

Debido a que todo fue muy repentino y no podía pensar con claridad apareció en la azotea de un edificio a 3 cuadras del mercado. Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por la azotea tratando de controlar su respiración, _Dijo Kai…. estaba 100% seguro que dijo Kai…nadie lo llamaba así además de…_ Londres ya no era seguro, tenía que huir y encontrar a los demás, no le importaba lo que Suho había dicho con anterioridad. Estaban moviéndose de nuevo y no lograrían nada por sí solos ya lo habían comprobado en el pasado y definitivamente no quería más sacrificios, por lo que tenía que encontrarlos de nuevo. Pero había un solo problema: no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar.

No podía perder mucho tiempo, seguramente ya iban detrás de él. El pánico comenzó a afectarle, sintiéndose frustrado pasó su mano despeinando su cabello justo en el momento en que su celular vibró, notificándole de un nuevo mensaje. Era extraño…no había nadie que pudiera contactarle. Se apresuró a verificar y en efecto era de un número desconocido, pero el mensaje solo contenía una palabra:

Barcelona

  
_¿Qué es esto? Seguramente número equivocado…. O es que acaso…_ aunque también podría ser una trampa, y sea lo que sea terminaría dando vueltas en un laberinto pensado para él. Esto hizo que recordara la infinidad de paredes, corredores sin salida, los gritos constantes que escuchaba en cada esquina, esas habitaciones horribles y lo más importante…Kyungsoo. No podía darse el lujo de dudar...tenía que encontrarlos, es por eso que sin pensarlo más, desapareció con un pensamiento como rumbo en su cabeza, por suerte seguía siendo Europa.


	2. Barcelona 10:10

No llevaba la cuenta de los días que pasaba en esa cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad de Barcelona, a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora y el café que servían era simplemente delicioso y eso que él mismo no se consideraba un amante del café. Pese a que aún no recordara todo su pasado sabía que había una razón del por qué se encontraba solo, incluso si eso era una de las cosas que más le atemorizaban…además de los fantasmas y los insectos pero eso no era muy importante.                         

Le fue un poco difícil darse cuenta que era diferente, que podía ser especial. Fue en una de sus clases de artes marciales que lo notó por primera vez. Se encontraba luchando con uno de los profesores que según él “Tao poseía un talento nato en las artes marciales” por lo que decidió que la mejor manera de probarlo era un encuentro sin restricciones entre ellos…incluso si era la tercera clase del joven. Tao no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los súbitos ataques de su maestro pero, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí solo, como si supiera qué hacer en esas situaciones por lo que supo manejar la pelea a su favor. La práctica le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad su contrincante era muy bueno en lo que hacía, es decir por algo era el maestro ahí, pero aun así el muchacho era capaz de interceptar sus ataques y en cuestión de segundos luego de unos cuantos golpes pudo darse cuenta que estaba siendo capaz de leer los movimientos de su contrincante. Identificó el modo de pelea de su maestro, un poco agresivo pero muy ágil.

Probablemente estaba muy entusiasmado en el enfrentamiento que no se percató del momento en que su maestro hizo la señal para que el resto de la clase atacara –“como parte del entrenamiento” fue en ese momento en que la situación se salió un poco de las manos, incluso si parecía que podía dominar el encuentro, estaba luchando contra su maestro y cinco estudiantes más, no ayudaba el hecho que se encontraran los estudiantes de la clase más avanzada.  En el momento en que uno de ellos atacó con una vara de madera y el resto decidiera atacar, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas pero aun así no fue suficiente, sus contrincantes eran rápidos y sabía que podía derrotarlos por separado pero enfrentarlos todos al mismo tiempo era demasiado, fue en ese momento en el que cerró sus ojos y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, “Más despacio, necesito tiempo para prevenir los ataques”. El ataque que esperaba jamás llegó, abrió los ojos y vio que todo parecía haberse congelado.

Creyó que lo estaba imaginando y parpadeó muchas veces pero el escenario frente a sus ojos no cambiaba, salió del círculo en el que se encontraba previamente arrinconado y vio la imagen completa de su alrededor. Sus compañeros parecían haberse congelado aún en posición de ataque, al igual que su maestro. No se escuchaba ningún sonido observó el reloj que se encontraba colgando en la pared para darse cuenta que éste había dejado de moverse, sus agujas no caminaban. _¿Qué rayos sucede? El tiempo…_

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué había sucedido ni del por qué era el único que no se veía afectado por el extraño fenómeno… _Acaso será que… no, no puede ser. Yo… ¿soy el responsable de esto? …¿Es eso posible?_ Caminó hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del otro extremo de la habitación y lo miró fijamente mientras intentaba concentrarse: _Muévete, muévete, ¡¡muévete!!_ El momento en que las agujas parecieron moverse de nuevo escuchó la conmoción de lo que sucedió detrás de él.

-¿Qué sucedió Tao? ¿Cómo es que te encuentras allá?-

-¡Yah! ¿Cómo nos esquivaste a todos en un solo movimiento? Fuiste demasiado rápido que ni siquiera te vimos.-

El joven no sabía que responder pero se sentía un poco mareado, y confundido con lo que acababa de suceder. Se excusó de la clase diciendo que no se sentía bien y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar. Fue luego de ese suceso que se dio cuenta que no era normal, por las noches tenía esos sueños extraños que con sus recurrencias comenzó a dudar si eran sueños y la idea de recuerdos vino a su mente. Sus compañeros o más bien su familia y… ¿A quién olvidaba? Había una razón por la que su corazón no se encontraba tranquilo pero no sabía con certeza de qué se trataba, aún no recuperaba todas sus memorias.  Por alguna razón había encontrado un poco de calidez dentro de la pequeña cafetería, habían ocasiones en las que cuando se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos sentía que podía recordar pequeñas cosas como, cuál era su comida favorita o algún rasgo físico de diferentes personas que asumía eran sus compañeros y  aunque no todos eran felices sentía que era mejor recordarlo todo de una vez.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que se encontraba ahí de nuevo leyendo el periódico, pensaba que su día sería tranquilo como lo habían sido por unas semanas. El titular de la noticia que abarcaba las primeras hojas le demostraron lo contrario: “El cometa está apareciendo en diez ciudades de todo el mundo”. _¿Cometa?_ Leyendo el resto de la noticia sabía que no era un suceso normal, el sol y la luna alineados, ciudades específicas, ¿Qué tenían de especial? … _¿Era esto lo que había estado esperando? Había una antigua profecía que Suho les repetía todo el tiempo pero era incierto si era verdadera o no… ¿Suho? ¿Quién era Suho? ¿Por qué ese nombre vino a su mente?_ Consideró que era por la cantidad de pensamientos que cruzaron su mente en aquel momento que cuando escuchó como uno de los focos de la cafetería explotaba, sus sentimientos se agudizaron y activó su poder por inercia.

Si todo comenzaba a moverse de nuevo significaba que cada uno de los demás estaban en peligro, incluyéndose, memorizó cada una de las ciudades que mencionaba el artículo de la noticia y sólo por si acaso tomó una fotografía con su celular. Se levantó de la mesa y miró a su alrededor, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, en la mesa más cercana se encontraba un hombre leyendo un libro pero… su mirada se encontraba puesta en el lugar en el que Tao había estado previamente sentado, quien al haber estado enfocado en el periódico no se percató que estaba siendo observado. El joven se acercó hacia esa persona y lo que descubrió lo hizo salir corriendo de ese lugar. El hombre tenía en efecto lo que parecía un libro, pero era solo por apariencia, en lugar de encontrar las letras de un libro normal Tao se encontró con una cantidad de anotaciones en las páginas en blanco, su fotografía y el nombre de ciertas ciudades: Berlín, Edimburgo, Marseille y la última de ellas Lyon, que al lado tenía una sola palabra: Encontrado.


	3. Arizona 17:12

                                                                 

Todo estaba envuelto en llamas de nuevo. No sabía si los repentinos ataques de dolor de cabeza habían influido en algo pero sabía que no era normal. Su apartamento entero ardía bajo el calor del fuego sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo extraño era que no sentía dolor alguno y mucho menos temor de quedar atrapado en el fuego. Al contrario, sentía cierta familiaridad en él. Incluso cuando la temperatura subía cada vez más y todo lo que lo rodeaba se iba destruyendo poco a poco.

Fue en el instante que el enojo y desesperación que había sentido minutos atrás se iban desvaneciendo. No conocer enteramente su pasado lo enfureció, había pasado días con los mismos sueños pero no recordaba nada claro, era como si hubiera una barrera en su cabeza que se lo impidiera. Sabía que estaba cerca de recordar algo grande pero no lograba conseguir nada y era en esos momentos en los que los dolores de cabeza regresaban, ésta vez más intenso que antes…fue ahí cuando no pudo controlar sus emociones y se enfureció. Comenzó arrojando la taza que tenía en sus manos. Necesitaba sacarlo todo de una vez.

Comenzó a destrozar todo lo que podía encontrar, desde libros hasta los muebles de su apartamento. Cuando tomó uno de los cojines y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la pared éste se consumió en llamas, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Miraba su manos, las cuales comenzaban a sentirse más cálidas de lo normal y regresaba la mirada de nuevo a la pared, la cual comenzaba a arder en llamas al igual que el suelo del apartamento, al estar tapizado con una alfombra no tomó mucho tiempo para esparcir el  fuego. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

* * *

 

Incluso si había perdido la mayor parte de sus cosas en el incendio no le daba mucha importancia, nunca se había considerado una persona materialista, bueno al menos en lo que recordaba. Es más, incluso las personas a su alrededor le decían que era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, podría sonar extraño pero por un momento verdaderamente lo consideró. Por alguna razón sentía un vacío en su ser, algo que no le permitía ser feliz aunque lo asoció a su poca memoria, es decir ¿Cómo puede alguien ser feliz sin conocerse a sí mismo por completo? Ni siquiera recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado. Es por eso que estaba determinado a recuperar todas sus memorias, era probable que tal vez, solo tal vez esa sea la forma en la que podría ser feliz.

Es por ello que luego del incendio Chanyeol tuvo que mudarse. Se decidió por un lugar lejos de todo lo que conocía y sobretodo, lejos de cualquier emoción demasiado fuerte que le causara otro ataque como el que vivió, optando por una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, eso le daba toda la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Pudo haberse quedado en la ciudad, incluso su jefe del trabajo había sido muy comprensivo que le ofreció aumentar su salario en lo que recuperaba todo lo que había perdido, sin embargo decidió renunciar.

Además otro factor que lo impulsaba a irse era el temor. El incendio había sido su culpa, era consciente de ello y peor aún que no había sido la única persona afectada. Por fortuna cuando pasó la conmoción con las autoridades ellos declararon que la verdadera causa del incendio había sido una fuga de gas, pero el joven sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que todo fue ocasionado por un impulso y el descontrol de su ira, en especial porque esa no había sido la única vez que había sucedido algo como eso.

Luego de haberse mudado usaba los días para poder comprender la naturaleza de su habilidad, al inicio fue muy difícil ya que la primera vez que fue consciente de ello fue por un impulso y la segunda vez a causa de la frustración. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que en cierto aspecto su habilidad podría estar relacionada con sus emociones, así que se enfocó en la concentración y pruebas con diferentes posibles situaciones. El estar todo el día practicando lo agotaba al inicio, no podía evitarlo ya que era algo nuevo para él y consumía sus energías muy rápido.

Habían ocasiones en las que se desanimaba porque no encontraba un verdadero propósito del por qué seguir con la misma rutina todos los días, si, era importante dominar su habilidad para no lastimar más personas en el futuro pero… sentía que había algo más que estaba destinado a descubrir. Es por ello que cuando se sentía desganado decidía invertir su día en otras actividades pero una vez se ponía el sol y sus alrededores comenzaban a oscurecer encendía algunos cerillos con la idea de verlos arder, pero... no era el fuego lo que le gustaba, sino la luz que este desprendía. Le hacía sentir seguro, tranquilo y por raro que suene, amado.

Era en esos casos en los que Chanyeol abusaba un poco más de su poder, se sentaba en la pequeña sala improvisada de la cabaña y con sus palmas generaba suficiente fuego como para que la luz que este formaba le envolviera por completo, la sensación de sentirse a salvo le devolvía la paz.

Se dio cuenta que el nuevo ambiente en que se encontraba era mejor, sin los ruidos y distracciones de la ciudad.  Lo que más le encantaba era recostarse después de una tarde agotadora de entrenamiento –así decidió llamarle luego de volverse algo rutinario- y ver el cielo lleno de estrellas además de la brillante luna por las noches.

Aunque no todo era color de rosas, tenía noches en las que las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, imágenes al azar de otros chicos y muchos gritos... una serie de eventos perturbadores que le hacían despertar de golpe. No sabía si eran simplemente sueños o…eran algunos de sus recuerdos, si era lo último no tenía muchas ganas de recuperar su pasado. Luego de varios días con el mismo tipo de sueños que lo único que le dejaban era un poco de temor y cansancio por el resto del día, tomó la decisión de evitar dormir para mantener las pesadillas lejos de su mente….obviamente eso fue imposible, así que sin pensarlo encontró una solución.

Fue una noche en la que el cielo rebosaba de estrellas que sintió alivio en su corazón. No podía explicarlo simplemente era…hermoso, fue en ese momento en que sintió sus ojos pesados exigiendo descanso que durmió en paz. A partir de esa noche se adueñó de su lugar favorito en el bosque para contemplar el cielo una vez que aparecían las estrellas y poder dormir tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Un tiempo después Chanyeol se encontró adicto a una cosa más: los amaneceres. Era como si su cuerpo supiera la hora exacta en que el sol saldría y le despertaba con suficiente tiempo como para que caminara al lugar exacto en donde el sol salía y envolvía todo con esa maravillosa luz. Era hermoso... pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso... y a pesar de lo mucho que trataba de relacionar con algo -o alguien- esa sensación, le era imposible.

Luego de unas semanas se percató que habían partes del bosque que aún no conocía por lo que se tomó unos días de “descanso” y se dispuso a caminar sin un rumbo exacto, solamente quería conocer más el bosque que se había convertido en su hogar.

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y pensando en las memorias que había logrado recuperar que no se percató del momento en que había aparecido una especie de ruinas frente a él. Podría decirse que antes el lugar había sido majestuoso, pero ahora se encontraba en un estado que lo hacía parecer muy antiguo, en un estado deplorable.

Caminó por lo que creyó que antes eran grandes edificios, probablemente casas o quién sabe, podrían ser escombros de un antiguo castillo. En una de las edificaciones se encontró con lo que parecía ser los restos de una casa, o eso creía. Llena de objetos extraños y repleta de enredaderas cubriendo las paredes. Su curiosidad no lo dejaba tranquilo así que se puso a observar más detenidamente alguno de los objetos, se sentó en una de las cajas que se encontraban cerca y vio que a sus pies se encontraba una especie de diario. Lo tomó en sus manos y empezó a hojearlo, las páginas tenían un olor a húmedo y se encontraban de un color amarillento debido a lo antiguo, su pasta era de cuero lo que explicaba el por qué aún seguía en un estado decente.

Una fuerte brisa le hizo darse cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo y lo mejor sería regresar al bosque, pero fue esta misma que le hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa. A sus pies se encontraba también una especie de roca con símbolos extraños. Cuando la recogió vio cómo ésta era muy similar a unos de los dibujos de las páginas del diario, cuando comenzó a compararlas fue cuando se percató que esta parecía brillar aumentando su intensidad con cada segundo, de tal manera que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, fue en ese momento en el que una serie de eventos cruzaron por su mente, sentimientos de angustia, emoción, dolor entre otras cosas, fue demasiado que lo último que Chanyeol pudo recordar antes de desmayarse era una sola palabra, o más bien un solo nombre:  _Baekhyun._

 


	4. Berlín 05:06

                                                  

 

Le tomó más tiempo de lo necesario el regresar a su apartamento debido a lo cansado que se encontraba…además que el bar en el que había pasado las últimas dos horas tenía que cerrar por los “súbitos cambios climáticos”, El  encargado del bar le había sugerido que regresara a casa para que no corriera riesgos de resfriarse, _Como si el clima me afectara._

Luego de tomar el tren de regreso aún le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, es por eso que siempre llevaba consigo una patineta, le resultaba más cómodo que una bicicleta o un auto…aunque prefería no gastar demasiado en un auto, no podía darse el lujo de gastar demasiado dinero.

 Debía admitir que Berlín era sin duda alguna una ciudad hermosa y realmente desearía tener el tiempo para poder visitarla como se debe, poder pasar por la Isla de Museos o el Boulevard Unter de Linden, según lo que decían los ciudadanos eran lugares que cualquier turista debería visitar…de no ser porque todo el tiempo se sentía como un fugitivo, teniendo que cuidarse la espalda todos los días sin poder bajar la guardia. Además, trataba de mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención, una buena razón del por qué su apartamento se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando por fin iba acercándose a su apartamento, pero no podía evitar sentirse derrotado de nuevo, había pasado días buscando alguna pista, algún tipo de rastro que pudiera servirle de ayuda para encontrar a los demás pero nada parecía funcionar. No tenían tiempo que perder, eran buscados y perseguidos de nuevo y a pesar del riesgo Minseok creía que lo mejor era hacer lo posible por regresar, obviamente con una estrategia en mente, esta vez la meta no era ser capturados sino infiltrarse, es lo menos que podía hacer por los que se quedaron atrás.

Puede que los demás no estuvieran de acuerdo una vez les contara de su plan pero…tenía que hacerlo, sentía cierta responsabilidad y sentimiento de culpa cada vez que pensaba en ello, además de hacerlo sentir solo. Si, Suho era su líder pero Minseok era el mayor de todos y probablemente era ese el por qué también sentía que su deber era mantener a los demás a salvo, eran una familia después de todo y  nadie aprecia ver sufrir a su familia mucho menos a sus hermanos, es un lazo inexplicable que solo ellos eran capaces de comprender, y estaba seguro que esos que dejaron atrás también lo sentían…fue esa la razón por lo que todo sucedió.

Kris, Luhan y Minseok estaban cansados de ver como todos sufrían y algunos eran incluso torturados a manos de esas personas y al ser mayores lo único que querían era proteger a los demás, era obvio que Suho también lo sentía pero…era el que se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo con las manos atadas…todos tenían un punto débil y _ellos_ encontraron rápidamente el de su líder. Es por ello que aún con dificultades planearon la forma de escapar. Todos eran conscientes que Minseok era una persona reservada pero aun así se preocupaba por todos, e incluso a pesar que su poder no hacía nada más que congelar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor había una sola persona que lograba mantener cálido su corazón. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todo ese tipo de pensamientos que abarcaban su mente, no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso ahora.

Había intentado de todo estos últimos días, pero su paciencia se agotaba y se sentía desesperado, razón por la cual había pasado toda la noche recorriendo frenéticamente cada rincón de la capital yendo cada vez más lejos, pero no hizo nada más que agotar sus energías sin quitar el pesar en su corazón.

 Lo único que lo mantenía distraído por el momento era la música. Sabía que no estaba ni por cerca de la voz que realmente ansiaba escuchar en una melodía pero no podía hacer nada más que resignarse. Ya había tenido suficiente por el día, estaba cansado y con cada paso que daba no hacía nada más que perder la esperanza.

 Es cuando por fin logró entrar a su apartamento ubicado en la tercera planta del edificio que sintió que no podía más. Éste era muy amplio, o al menos así parecía porque carecía de muebles. No consideraba necesario tratar de hacerlo ver como un hogar cuando sabía que estaba lejos de serlo, le bastaba con una cocina, un lugar para dormir y solo porque era parte de la habitación, contaba con un televisor y un sofá al centro de la sala. A pesar que siempre lo habían considerado como el miembro más ordenado y aseado –tendía a ordenar todo a su alcance para combatir el estrés o ansiedad- ahora ni siquiera eso podía calmarlo.  Es por ello que su apartamento se encontraba con basura por el suelo sin mencionar la cantidad de directorios telefónicos de diferentes países que había adquirido, no hacía mal buscar en ellos también por cualquier pista… aunque no le sorprendió cuando no encontró nada, una parte de él se encontraba aliviado que al menos ninguno de ellos había sido tan tonto para registrarse y darse a conocer muy rápido, pero por otra parte se sentía desilusionado de terminar con las manos vacías.

 A pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba se le hacía difícil poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y luego de tachar más lugares en un mapa que mantenía sobre la mesa, se derrumbó en el sofá. Era demasiado temprano así que dejo de pasar por los canales sin siquiera ser enteramente consciente de lo que veía hasta que empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban por si solos. Justo cuando comenzaba a relajarse y cerrar sus ojos por completo, el sonido del televisor hizo que se sobresaltara rápidamente, enfocando la poca atención que tenía en el aparato frente a él. El sonido era por una estática en el televisor, _¿Qué sucede con esta cosa?_ Lo que apareció segundos después hizo que su sueño y cansancio se esfumaran por completo.

 Podía identificar diferentes imágenes distorsionadas por la estática, paisajes y objetos al azar, no comprendía lo que sucedía y consideraba apagar el televisor hasta que una imagen clara apareció frente a él.

 Podía reconocerlo donde fuera, a pesar que su cabello oscuro se encontraba más largo desde la última vez que lo vio, justamente cayendo sobre sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar un poco distantes pero con un toque de inocencia y bondad en ellos, incluso ahí podía verlo. Sus pómulos pronunciados solo hacían que se viera más perfecto ante los ojos de Minseok. Se incorporó mientras sentía como su corazón  se aceleraba y sentía las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. _Jongdae._

  El sentimiento no duró mucho ya que una gran cantidad de pensamientos atacaron su mente. _¿Quién está mandando estas imágenes? ¿Está en peligro? No puedo diferenciar el lugar en que se encuentra lo único que veo es… ¿una iglesia?... ¿En dónde estás Jongdae? ¿Puedes….puedes recordarme?_ Lo siguiente que vino a él era el enojo, la desesperación de no ser capaz de encontrarlo, el temor de que lo encontraran antes que él.

  _Si alguno de ellos se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de Jongdae de nuevo…._ El sentimiento era demasiado predominante que no se percató del momento en que el vaso que aún se encontraba en su mano comenzó a congelarse. La estática regresó, distorsionando nuevamente la imagen, con lo que parecían ser lugares al azar, entre ellas pudo diferenciar lo que parecía una palabra, se acercó más para poder diferenciarlo apoyando su mano sobre la pantalla del televisor y sabía que tenía un nuevo rumbo al que dirigirse: _Edimburgo._


	5. Edimburgo 15:25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no sé mucho de decifrar coordenadas y cosas por el estilo así que estoy segura que los datos son incorrectos, después de todo fueron inventados para el único propósito del capítulo pero asumamos que es posible, sencillo y Sehun puede hacerlo.

                                                                 

 

No, no y no. Nada. Comenzaba a creer que alguien le estaba jugando una broma y había sido muy tonto como para caer en ella demasiado fácil y ahora le tocaba lidiar con el sentimiento de derrota…de nuevo.

Hace unos días había comenzado a recibir una cantidad de mensajes extraños en su celular. Los primeros trató de ignorarlos, creyendo que era un error de la misma compañía telefónica o simplemente número equivocado, pero cuando estos se volvieron persistentes que incluso reciba dos mensajes de éstos a la misma hora, exactamente a las 3 de la tarde con 25 minutos, comenzó a creer que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Lo que le pareció más extraño es que los mensajes parecían ser sólo números, hasta que luego de pasar horas pensando sobre qué podría tratarse, descubrió que se trataba de coordenadas. Tuvo que recurrir a ayuda externa para poder descifrarlos y saber qué es lo que sucedía.

 

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún no le quedaba claro quién era realmente. Había pensado que era un estudiante de universidad normal, con problemas mundanos de los que preocuparse, o al menos eso creía y fue real por un tiempo. Hasta que lo recordó todo, y una vez que lo hizo…todo su mundo se derrumbó.

 

Dejó sus estudios y comenzó a ocultarse mientras luchaba consigo mismo todos los días. No estaba enteramente feliz de recordar su pasado. Quién quiere recordar lo que se siente ver morir a las personas a su alrededor, perder a su familia no una, sino dos veces y lo peor...perder parte de su corazón.

 

Sehun pasó días muy difíciles en los que incluso lo único que pensaba era en acabar con todo de una buena vez. ¿Qué importaba su vida? Si lo único que le quedaba de recordatorio que todo no había sido un mal sueño eran las incontables cicatrices que recorrían todo su cuerpo, antes de recuperar sus memorias había creído que había tenido algún tipo de accidente…hubiera deseado que así fuera. Y ese dolor, ese horrible dolor en su corazón que le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez podría ser capaz de volver a sonreír de nuevo. Lo único que lo detenía era que no quería que el sacrificio de sus hermanos fuera en vano…No, no debería pensar en eso. Luhan aún seguía con vida…tenía que, podía sentirlo.

 

Luego de varios días de lo que llamó su “época oscura”, comenzó a creer que tal vez había un poco de esperanza, tenía que encontrar a Luhan. No tenía la menor idea de cómo pero debía hacerlo, en especial cuando comenzó a recibir esos mensajes.

 

Trató de descifrar la mayor parte de ellos y luego de pensarlo muy bien se decidió en ir a esos lugares, comenzando por los que se encontraban más cerca de su casa, debía de haber una razón por la que recibiera ese tipo de mensajes ¿cierto?

 

Como era de esperarse, exactamente cuando el reloj daba las 3:15 de la tarde sus dos mensajes diarios llegaban. Sin embargo…la mayor parte de las veces las coordenadas lo llevaban a lugares un poco desolados, pero también solían llevarlo a lugares que rebosaban de personas, como lugares turísticos y parques. Sin embargo en alguno de ellos encontraba cosas extrañas. En dos ocasiones cuando llegó al lugar que le indicaba su mapa, se encontraba con policías en el lugar tratado de limpiar una escena del crimen. Decían que eran asesinatos pero…Sehun no estaba muy seguro de ello. La escena estaba repleta de una cosa extraña de color negra alrededor de los cuerpos, el joven no era médico pero sabía que eso no era sangre.

 

Luego de esos dos incidentes decidió que era mejor no volver a seguir con su investigación…eso parecía ser algo en lo que no debía entrometerse, en especial si quería mantener un perfil bajo. Pasaron días en los que ignoró esos mensajes, era inevitable no verlos pero decidió ignorarlos, hasta que uno de ellos fue diferente, no contenía sólo la habitual cantidad de números sino algo más:

_0013-88765_

_0013-88770_

_-Han_

 

No podía creerlo… ¿podría ser…?. Fue solamente cuestión de segundos en los que se encontraba fuera de su casa corriendo por las calles en dirección del lugar que indicaban las coordenadas. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar al número del que provenían los mensajes –ya lo había intentado desde que notó el patrón en la hora en que los recibía, pero siempre la voz al otro lado de la línea decía que el número que había marcado no existía y los mensajes que recibía eran siempre de números diferentes.

 

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que su destino era demasiado cerca, de hecho era unas cuantas calles lejos de su casa y justo como las otras veces, el lugar parecería estar desolado.

 

Se encontraba en lo que parecía una comunidad, como los típicos suburbios, sin embargo, no sabía si era cuestión de la hora pero las calles estaban desoladas. Unos cuantos carros estacionados en la salida de sus casas pero de lo contrario…vacío. Las casas eran exactamente iguales por fuera, lo único que las diferenciaba es que unas familias optaban por decorar sus puertas con diferentes estilos y además del número de casa, no había otra diferencia entre ellas.

 

Una de las coordenadas lo llevó a una de las casas que parecía estar vacía, no era seguro pero el jardín de éste se encontraba bastante descuidado, una gran cantidad de periódicos se encontraban al pie de la puerta de la casa y unas cuantas botellas con leche al lado éstos, lo cual indicaba que si en dado caso habían personas dentro de esa casa llevaban días sin salir de ella. La curiosidad lo estaba mortificando, por lo que revisó muy bien sus alrededores antes de forzar su entrada a la casa.

 

No encontró nada, absolutamente nada, razón por la cual se sentía frustrado desde un inicio, tenía la esperanza de que ésta vez sí podría haber encontrado algo que le fuera de utilidad, en especial después de ese mensaje. Ese pequeño “Han” al final del mensaje había hecho que su corazón se contrajera y le diera esperanza. Salió de la casa y tachó el lugar en su mapa. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que había entrado en la casa equivocada, la euforia del momento no lo dejó pensar claramente y equivocó los números del mensaje. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con la casa que verdaderamente era su objetivo.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta consideró forzar su entrada como en la anterior pero…ésta sí parecía estar habitada por el momento, por lo que intentó abrir la puerta de manera normal, sorprendiéndose que se abriera fácilmente. Sabía que podría considerarse un delito el entrar así en una casa desconocida pero no era el momento para pensar en qué era lo correcto y que no.

 

El ambiente dentro de la casa era extraño, como si algo no estuviera bien en ella. Se adentró un poco más y se detuvo en seco cuando vio un avión de juguete suspendido en el aire, al inicio pensó que éste colgaba del techo con hilos pero usó su poder para moverlo y solo giró en el mismo lugar…estaba flotando…solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo como eso. Avanzó rápidamente a la sala de la casa pero en lugar de encontrarse con quien esperaba, vio delante de sí a dos niños, parecían como de unos 10 años a lo mucho…ellos…estaban al centro de la sala con juguetes flotando alrededor de ellos. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Sehun éste se encontraba paralizado…su corazón y su mente bombardeándolo con diferentes sentimientos, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que en un momento uno de los niños se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y tomó su mano, sobresaltándolo y soltándose del agarre del niño, trato de poner distancia entre ellos.

 

Viéndolo de cerca el niño parecía…enfermo, con su piel muy pálida, sus labios de un color casi púrpura, vio como sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente a sus costados y su cuerpo, el niño era pequeño en estatura pero demasiado delgado, haciéndolo ver demasiado frágil ¿acaso no lo alimentaban bien?

 

-…Tienes q-que…huir.-

 

-… ¿Disculpa?... ¿Quién eres?... ¿Eres tú el que controla estas cosas? No,…hay alguien más aquí ¿cierto? ...S-solo una persona puede hacer esto pero él...-

 

-Debes…Debes escapar.- El niño delante de él comenzó a toser incontrolablemente, de tal manera que terminó en el suelo sosteniendo su débil cuerpo con sus propias manos. Sehun no sabía que se suponía que debía de hacer. El otro niño que todo el tiempo había permanecido sentado en el suelo se puso rápidamente de pie y fue a socorrer al otro. Dirigió su mirada a las ventanas cerrando las persianas, encendió una de las lámparas tenues para no quedar completamente a oscuras al tiempo que todos los juguetes que habían estado flotando, cayeron al suelo. Sehun comprendió que ambos parecían tener el poder de telequinesis pero… _¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Será que….están…reproduciendo sus poderes? No…no...Eso significaría que…Luhan...Kris-_

-Tienes que salir de aquí, antes que ellos vengan.- Sehun no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, no sin antes darse cuenta que ambos niños sangraban o algo muy parecido a ello. El que se le había acercado primero se miraba más cansado y un extraño líquido de color negro salía de su boca cada vez que tosía, mientras que el otro niño comenzaba a respirar forzadamente y de igual manera ese líquido extraño comenzaba a salir por su nariz.

 

Sehun corrió hacia la salida, miró a su alrededor y todo parecía igual. Pero no podía confiar en nada, trató de regresar a su apartamento pero justo cuando iba a cruzar en una de las esquinas de la cuadra choco con algo, y debido a la velocidad a la que iba el impacto fue demasiado fuerte que tanto él como la persona con la que chocó, terminaron en el suelo. Cuando trataba de reincorporarse se percató que había chocado con un joven que de la misma manera trataba de ponerse de pie rápidamente. Fue cuando el extraño se dio la vuelta que olvidó por completo el por qué iba corriendo en primer lugar.

 

-… ¿Minseok-hyung?


	6. Marssielle 10:22

  


_Se encontraba de nuevo en esa habitación. Lo único que podía diferenciar en ese oscuro lugar era la puerta al final del pasillo y una mesa situada a su lado izquierdo, sobre ella se encontraba un vaso con agua, papel y lápiz. Del lado derecho había una pared con lo que parecía ser un muro de cristal, Suho creyó que era un espejo pues se veía el mismo reflejado en él pero una voz en su cabeza le advertía que no se encontraba sólo. Su reflejo no le sorprendió, se sentía débil, cansado y en especial derrotado y era justamente lo que reflejaba. No podía hacer nada más que esperar, pues se encontraba atado a una silla. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba y el simple hecho de pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos._

_Sentía como el temor comenzaba a expandirse por todo su ser, no podía creer que esto volviera a suceder…había creído que la telaraña de mentiras que había dicho la última vez había sido suficiente para que los dejaran a todos en paz. Era su deber cuidar de todos e incluso no lo sentía como una obligación, lo hacía porque era lo que quería, eran su familia._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Suho sabía lo que vería. Uno de ellos entró en la habitación. Era fácil de diferenciarlos, vestidos completamente de blanco aparentando ser “doctores”. Suho sabía la verdad, eran científicos y sabía que cuando ellos aparecían no era una buena señal sino lo contrario…algo malo iba a suceder._

_-Buenos días Suho.- El joven solo se limitó a observar fijamente los movimientos del  hombre delante de él tratando de no mostrar su disgusto y manteniendo una expresión estoica. –Vamos Suho, ya hemos pasado por esto muchas veces. Las cosas fueran mucho más sencillas si cooperas con nosotros.-_

_Suho no podía evitar el pánico que sentía estando frente a estas personas, en especial cuando había sido él quien se negaba a revelar sus habilidades ante ellos. Eran científicos que solo iban bajo rumores y el joven tenía la esperanza que si no hacían nada fuera de lo normal los dejarían ir…tenía que mantener la esperanza en ello. Pero sabía que eso era cada vez menos probable._

_-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.- Se escucharon sonidos al otro lado de la habitación y lo que el joven creyó que era un espejo resultó ser una división de cristal._

_Una luz reveló lo que se encontraba del otro lado de ella. Suho no pudo contener la exclamación de asombro que salió de su boca cuando logró diferenciar la escena. Dos hombres altos y robustos vestidos también con uniformes blancos entraron en la habitación, sus rostros cubiertos con unas máscaras. Sus uniformes eran diferentes a los de los científicos por lo que estos parecían guardias. Lo que hizo que Suho apretara fuertemente sus manos fue el joven que éstos traían en sus brazos._

_-No…..- Suho podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba desde el momento en que el joven que se encontraba al otro lado levantaba la mirada y Suho podía ver el temor y confusión plasmada en sus ojos. - ¿Qué…Qué es lo que quieres?-_

_-Sabes exactamente lo que quiero Suho, respuestas.-_

_-Quieres hablar conmigo, lo entiendo pero… ¿por qué está él aquí? - Suho volvió su mirada tratando de encontrarse con la de Yixing. - ¿Qué significa esto?-_

_-Quiero que seas consciente Suho que tus acciones afectan a todos. Pero la verdad pensé que no me creerías si solo te lo decía así que, ¿por qué no mejor probártelo?-_

_-¿…Probarme qué?-_

_-Probarte que quien tiene el control de la situación no eres tú, él se encuentra aquí para ser tu incentivo.-_

_-Mi…mi ¿…qué?- Antes que Suho pudiera refutarse o reclamar escuchó unos gritos del otro lado de la habitación. Su mirada fue rápidamente  hacia el sonido y lamentó haberlo hecho, sabía lo que iba a suceder…Torturarían a Yixing hasta que hablara_

_-No… ¡Ya Basta! ¡No lo lastimes! ¡¿Qué le están haciendo?!- Trataba de levantarse de la silla y mover sus brazos pero las  ataduras no se lo permitían. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Yixing, sabía que tenía su poder pero no podía revelarlo ante ellos._

_Lo gritos del otro lado de la habitación se detuvieron, pero el corazón de Suho latía a mil por hora. Podía ver que los dos guardias aún sostenían al joven por sus brazos, procediendo a arrastrarlo a una silla y dejarlo en las mismas condiciones que a Suho, atado a ella. Uno de ellos sostenían una jeringa en su mano libre y el otro sostenía un aparato que Suho conocía muy bien, era un estabilizador que electrificaba su cuerpo, el cual acababan de usar…no quería saber qué era lo que le haría esa inyección. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, no podía dejar que lo siguieran lastimando._

_-Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar conmigo Suho…de lo contrario.- Los gritos de Yixing se intensificaban cada vez más._

 

 

 

 

Fue con el sonido de la alarma que se despertó, se incorporó mirando a su alrededor, pero a pesar de ello las imágenes seguían reproduciéndose delante de sus ojos,  porque no había sido un simple sueño sino un recuerdo. Un muy desagradable recuerdo. Era la primera noche en días que se permitía dormir y éste tipo de sueños lo atacaban de nuevo haciéndolo sentir más y más cansado.

 Su apartamento tenía libros, papeles y documentos por todas partes, necesitaba respuestas y el eclipse estaba cada vez más cerca, lo que le hacía contar con menos tiempo. En especial cuando sentía que cada vez que se acercaba a las respuestas que necesitaba éstas se alejaban de nuevo y dejaban en su paso nuevas preguntas.

 Se levantó tratando de disipar esos recuerdos de su mente. Una vez llegó al lavabo y vio su reflejo podía ver que no solo se sentía cansado sino que también lo aparentaba. Estaba seguro que si los demás miembros lo vieran en ese estado se burlarían de él.

 Seguramente Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Jongdae pasarían horas y horas molestando sobre cómo había envejecido tanto en poco tiempo que incluso su cabello se tornaría blanco en cuestión de días siendo el abuelo de todos. Kyungsoo solo rodaría sus ojos y no le prestaría mayor importancia, si en cambio las bromas hubieran sido hacia él, se aseguraría que Chanyeol y Baekhyun sufrieran las consecuencias. Jongin seguramente no lo notara porque estaría en algún lugar durmiendo. Kris y Sehun podrían poner sus caras de pocos amigos aparentando que nada les importa. Tao haría el intento de defenderlo…luego de haberse reído junto a los demás. Minseok y Luhan solo se sentirían aliviados por el hecho que a pesar de ser mayores se verían más jóvenes que él. Y Yixing…Yixing trataría de animarlo aunque sabía que Suho no se enojaba realmente por ese tipo de cosas.

 No podía darse el lujo de pensar de nuevo en ese tipo de escenarios, solo hacían que se sintiera más triste. Había pasado la semana entera en su apartamento y decidió que necesitaba un cambio de ambiente.

 Siempre se mantenía alerta sobre sus alrededores, he ahí por qué su “hogar” estaba situado a las afueras, no era muy difícil, ya que la misma ciudad estaba a las orillas cerca del mar, en lo que para algunas personas se considerara un lugar abandonado, Suho hizo que este pareciera habitable.  Había sido una antigua bodega y el joven aprovechó una de las cámaras para hacerla más acogedora. Consiguió los muebles necesarios y se instaló, a pesar que ahora no podía apreciarse debido al desorden era un lugar hermoso y espacioso.

 Tenía que aceptar que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más deprimido se sentía y…la soledad… no era algo que fuera agradable tampoco. Pensaba que había hecho la mejor decisión al haber pedido que todos se separaran pero, probablemente fue la peor idea que pudo haber cruzado su mente. Una de las verdaderas razones del por qué se los había pedido es porque no soportaba el hecho de pensar que podría arruinarlo de nuevo. Después de todo era el mismo a quien culpaba por todo lo que sufrieron.

 Había sido su idea el buscar por cualquier fuente algo que les diera respuestas sobre la profecía y los eventos que ocurrirían en el futuro con tanta ambición que lo llevó a dar con contactos peligrosos, y cegado por la emoción falló a ver lo inminente.

 Luego de caer en las manos de esa terrible organización que lo único que querían era estudiarlos como ratas de laboratorio se vio con las manos atadas. No podía darse el lujo de usar sus poderes y escapar, tenía que sacarlos a todos de ahí a salvo…pero a la vez ese era el problema. El lugar en el que se encontraban prisioneros era enorme sin mencionar que al cabo de un tiempo comenzaron a aislar a ciertos miembros. De no ser por Luhan, toda la planeación del escape hubiera sido imposible….y aun cuando creyeron que tenían el plan perfecto…no todos pudieron escapar. Suho sabía que la culpa de todo había sido suya, es por eso que trataba de hacer lo posible para solucionarlo todo ahora.

 Al salir de las bodegas se encontró con el bosque que lo rodeaba, suponía que era una de las razones por las que se sentía más cómodo, al estar rodeado por un gran bosque lo hacía sentir seguro. Pasando por entre en medio de los árboles podía sentirlo. La humedad en el ambiente estaba haciendo que su poder incrementara, aunque un segundo pensamiento cruzó por su mente: El cometa. Según las leyendas existían dos posibilidades, al presenciar el eclipse comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para la llegada del cometa con el que sus poderes incrementarían al igual que el resto de sus habilidades, ya que además de los poderes individuales que cada uno de ellos contaba, todos tenían una gran resistencia física, un poco de fuerza sobre normal, si era así cabía la posibilidad que pudieran regresar por los que se quedaron atrás.

 O, la otra opción…cada uno de ellos perdería sus poderes, que serían absorbidos por la naturaleza del cometa, dejándolos a todos indefensos. Aunque, Suho a veces lo pensaba, al quedar todos sin poderes podrían ser simplemente humanos… ¿No era eso más sencillo?

 Suho pasó varias horas fuera, pensando mientras caminaba. Analizando la situación, recordando a sus miembros, su antiguo hogar, tratando de olvidar los malos recuerdos, enfocándose en la sonrisa que le traía paz. Fue cuando regresó a casa que revisó uno de sus últimos documentos, eran registros solares. Al no encontrar nada que le pareciera útil lo arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, reprimiendo un sonido de desesperación. Estaba harto de encontrarse siempre con callejones sin salida.

 Fue en ese momento en que se percató de uno de los periódicos que se encontraban casi por debajo del sofá en el que se encontraba. Suho siempre había sido una persona amante del conocimiento y aprendizaje, he ahí el por qué aprender idiomas le resultaba una tarea fácil y algo que disfrutaba además de distraerlo un poco, dominando perfectamente el francés. Enfocándose de nuevo en el periódico se percató de algo inusual. Se hacía mención a un cometa que se acercaría al planeta _¿De dónde salió esto? Es imposible que no lo haya visto antes._ A lo largo del  artículo se dio cuenta que  no eran datos que no conociera con anterioridad, es más la narración parecía sobrevalorada y superficial. Lo que hizo que Suho se interesara fue la foto apegada a la noticia.

 En ella se veía el hombre que supuestamente había dado la entrevista. El supuesto conocedor astronómico que además de sus estudios era servidor en una iglesia a unas cuantas ciudades de Marsella. La cual se encontraba detrás, al fondo de la imagen, lo que hizo que Suho decidiera buscar un tren que lo llevara a ese lugar fueron las decoraciones de dicha iglesia.

En ella el joven pudo diferenciar diversos símbolos grabados en las paredes, signos que él conocía muy bien. Cada uno de los miembros tenía uno que representaba su esencia o sus poderes y eran éstos mismos los que se encontraban expuestos en esa iglesia.

 Ver ese engravado en la iglesia hizo que Suho comenzará a  buscar rutas de tren que le facilitaran la llegada a la ciudad, esto podrías ser lo que buscaba, tenía suerte que se encontraba bastante cerca incluso dentro de la misma Francia. Así que se dispuso rápidamente a empacar y enfocarse en un nuevo destino: Lyon


	7. Almaty 20:01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón que aun no logro identificar este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando repetía una y otra vez el pathcode de Jongdae pero mi siempre especial KMA me dio la luz con respecto a unas ideas en el aire que tenía para esto. Sé que al final solo es darle un poco de contexto a lo que vimos en los teasers pero también quería que cualquier cosa que le agregara fuera material que pudiera ser útil, ... así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo o al menos el intento.

                                                            

Para ser totalmente honesto, Chen no recordaba cómo es que había logrado escapar, huir y llegar hasta Kazajistán; sin embargo apareció allí sin conocimiento alguno del porqué o para qué. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre. “Chen” era el nombre que había adoptado por que unos Kazakos le habían dicho que tenía rasgos de una persona proveniente de China, así que seguramente debería de tener un nombre chino.

 Lo único que le daba la idea que había estado huyendo es que sentía cierto temor a diario, no sabía enteramente por qué pero de igual manera había desarrollado cierta claustrofobia. Lo ponía demasiado nervioso estar en habitaciones muy pequeñas o cerradas, haciéndolo sentir mareado y sofocado. Además de las no muy agradables cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo. Había algo en su mente que le decía que no había sido él mismo quien se las había ocasionado.

 Sin embargo desde que llegó a aquel país desconocido trató de aprender lo básico para poder adaptarse, aunque el idioma era uno de los grandes obstáculos, pudo dominarlo en poco tiempo – o al menos hacía el intento- por alguna razón el estudio y aprendizaje es algo que no se le dificultaba. Consideró que al no tener muchos conocimientos en su mente por no recordar su pasado, ahora cualquier conocimiento lo recibía entusiasmado.

 A veces se consideraba que a pesar de todo tenía algo de suerte, pues podía estar ahí en esos momentos gracias a una familia que lo había encontrado cerca de las orillas del lago Sayram. Habían sido muy amables en cuidar de él y enseñarle lo necesario pero Chen no quería ser una carga para ellos, así que luego de unas semanas, cuando ya podía valerse por sí mismo, trató de buscar un empleo y poder mudarse.

 He ahí el por qué actualmente se encontraba ocupado en la biblioteca, su nuevo lugar de trabajo. El estar rodeado de libros le hacía sentir bien y su jefe era muy gentil que incluso cuando no están muy ocupados le permitía tomar cualquier libro y leerlo, abasteciendo así las ansias de conocimiento en Chen, es especial porque no se encasillaba en un género en específico, le gustaba saber al menos un poco de todo.

 Desde su llegada a aquella ciudad había un pensamiento que no dejaba su mente, lo único que parecía recordar era la mención de  "la alineación de un cometa". Al inicio lo desmintió como un pensamiento al azar que había venido a su mente pero, hasta hace unos días en uno de los periódicos locales anunciaban una alineación de planetas que ocasionaría un eclipse y según estudios, una semana después se podría ver como un cometa pasaba cerca de la tierra, aún no se sabía si dicho cometa podría traer consecuencia para la naturaleza o si simplemente sería un espectáculo visual. Una de las cosas que le pareció curiosas es que el eclipse no iba a poder ser visible en todas las partes del mundo, sino en ciertas ciudades en específico, y Almaty sería una de ellas.

 Debía de admitir que el no recordar nada de su pasado, incluso de sí mismo era a veces desesperante para Chen. Habían noches en las que se decidía visitar de nuevo el lago de Sayram para ver si podría recordar algo al estar en el lugar en el que apareció, de misma manera habían veces en las que subía hasta la azotea de un edificio desolado cercano a su "hogar" temporal. A veces pasaba horas viendo el cielo oscuro esperando una respuesta que le diera algo de alivio…pero esta  jamás llegaba. Usaba esos momentos para pensar ¿ _Qué tipo de persona solía ser? ¿Tenía amigos, familia? ¿Cuál era su verdadero hogar?_ Muchos posibles escenarios rondaban por su cabeza tratando de responder esas preguntas.

 Eran las noches las que a veces le atormentaban. Habían ocasiones en las que era consciente que se despertaba por las pesadillas, pero jamás era capaz de recordar sobre qué trataban…no sabía si considerarlo como algo bueno o malo, de lo que sí era consciente era del temor con el que despertaba, además del ardor en sus cicatrices, así que consideraba que lo que sea que no podía recordar estaba conectado a ellas. Parecía ser que lo único que lo calmaba era el recuerdo vago de él riendo con absoluta felicidad, un par ojos grandes y dulces, y una sonrisa tan encantadora que era capaz de robarle el aliento. Con ese simple pensamiento lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos, cesando hasta que se quedaba dormido de nuevo… haciéndole sentir incompleto y vacío.

 Algo que luego llamó su atención es que cada vez que se despertaba de sus pesadillas el clima parecía volverse un poco extraño, al inicio no le dio importancia pero cuando esto sucedía más a menudo, en especial porque no había tormentas solo los truenos y relámpagos, le pareció extraño. Fue hasta una noche que todo cambió.

 Luego de unos días no pudo evitarlo más, no había podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo, haciéndolo sentir más cansado e irritado además que se sentía apresurado, como si el tiempo se le fuera a acabar, no sabía por qué pero lo hacía sentir nervioso. Así que fue al único lugar que le hacía sentir tranquilo, el lago Sayram.

 Pensó que el lugar tal vez le haría recordar algo esta vez pero…nada. No importaba cuanto lo intentaba no recordaba nada, normalmente era una persona tranquila y paciente pero el enojo y la frustración de sentirse perdido y confundido se apoderaron de él, haciéndolo sentir aún más irritado y cuando sintió que no podía más decidió sacarlo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacar mediante ello toda la frustración que sentía. Fue en ese mismo momento que un relámpago apareció en medio de aquel cielo despejado.

 Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento pensaba _,  La lógica es que si hay nubes oscuras es obvio que habrá relámpagos, pero si el cielo está libre de nubes cargadas de agua_... Parpadeó y se incorporó sintiendo el miedo corriendo su cuerpo.  Mientras más relámpagos acompañados con truenos aparecían. Se sentía como un completo idiota pero, levantó su mano en dirección al cielo y sucedió. Vio como un relámpago apareció desde su mano en dirección al cielo.

  
Se sorprendió tanto que sintió como sus piernas le fallaron y caía de rodillas en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada a sus manos, observándolas detenidamente, no parecían afectadas por el relámpago, ningún dolor…nada… mientras muchas preguntas le agobiaban. _¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder? Esto no puede ser posible…_ _¿Quién…no…Qué soy?_


	8. Lyon 06:26

                                                         

Podría decirse que había muchas cosas que odiaba en el mundo pero odiar era diferente a atemorizar, y Baekhyun tenía cierto temor a la soledad y la oscuridad. En el pasado se había burlado de Tao por ello pero luego de haberlas experimentado en forma de tortura…ese tipo de cosas ahora le ocasionan pesadillas.

 Creyó que era por su naturaleza libre y un poco extrovertida que no le gustaba estar solo, no lo hacía sentir a gusto y por lo que antes no hacía más que aburrirse, ahora le provocaba ansiedad. Aunque lamentablemente no es como si tuviera opción pero necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, socializar, sentir que siempre habría alguien a su lado incluso solo para hacerle compañía. A pesar que antes los miembros se quejaban de lo escandaloso que podía ser, sabía que aun así los mantenía entretenidos.

 Es por eso que en una de sus primeras noches, mientras caminaba por las calles de la que era conocida como la tercera ciudad más poblada de Francia bajo la lluvia, pudo distinguir algo extraño al fondo de un callejón, era una caja abandonada. Estuvo a punto de ignorarla cuando escuchó sonidos provenientes de ella, miró hacia ambos lados de la acera viendo si alguien más se detenía o si simplemente lo había imaginado pero el escenario no cambió. Las pocas personas a su alrededor seguían sus caminos apresurados tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia que repentinamente había comenzado a caer dejando al joven solamente con la incógnita, al acercarse su corazón se estremeció con lo que encontró. Era un pequeño cachorro abandonado. Escuchaba como el pequeño cachorro lloraba y parecía temblar.

 Baekhyun se agachó para estar a la altura del cachorro y pudo observar que éste se encontraba herido, su pelaje de color blanco estaba actualmente de un tono grisáceo debido a la suciedad y la lluvia pero también tenía parches de color rojo que asumió que era sangre, además de estar un poco descuidado y desnutrido. No sabía si la razón por la que decidió rescatarlo es porque no era tan cruel como para dejarlo ahí solo… o porque se sintió identificado con el cachorro, después de todo, ambos parecían haber pasado por mucho. Por lo que decidió quedarse con él y darle los cuidados que necesitaba.

A veces pensaba que su vida sería más sencilla si no recordara nada, pero esa era una dicha que no duró por mucho tiempo. Había despertado en un hospital con el único conocimiento de su nombre y en la semana que estuvo internado mientras sus heridas sanaban es que recordó poco a poco con el paso de los días.

 Sin importar cuánto lo intentara, no podía olvidar a esas personas, si es que aún podía llamarlas así, para Baekhyun no eran más que monstruos con sus horribles trajes blancos y máscaras.

 El dolor….el dolor era una de las cosas que más recordaba, incluso hubo un momento en el que creyó que él mismo se había vuelto algo inmune al dolor, ya que era demasiado constante que cuando pasaba días sin ver rastro alguno de los doctores sabía que éstos sólo estaban esperando a que las heridas que habían provocado tuvieran tiempo de cerrarse, para poder ser reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Haciéndolo estar siempre a la espera con un constante temor.

 Habían ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si él era el único al que trataban de esa manera, si ese era el caso…se sentía aliviado, no quería que ninguno de los otros experimentara esa interminable tortura que afrontaba. Desde que habían sido aprisionados todo había cambiado, ni siquiera se percató de lo rápido que todo había sucedido.

 Hubo un tiempo en el que todo era demasiado bueno… bueno, tal vez no todo, es decir doce jóvenes con poderes extraños en una sola casa era algo caótico en algunas ocasiones. Aunque admitía que la mayor parte de las veces era a causa suya, pero nadie se quejaba de ello…bueno, tal vez si lo hacían, quejarse constantemente del ruido, de cómo no podía permanecer callado o quieto por mucho tiempo y eso sin mencionar el desorden, en especial cuando solía contar con su “compañeros de crimen” como los llamaba Suho.

 Chanyeol solía molestar al resto de los miembros, a Jongdae le encantaba hacer bromas a los demás, es por eso que la casa era un caos constante. Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Jongdae parecían disfrutar del caos y parecían tener cierta fijación en un objetivo común: Kyungsoo. Les resultaba demasiado gracioso el molestar al menor, incluso si luego éste decidiera vengarse usando la fuerza en contra de ellos, y la fuerza de Kyungsoo no era ninguna broma.

 A pesar de recordar a su familia, Baekhyun sentía más dolor al recordar a sus miembros, tal vez es porque en sus hogares las familias son algo más bien secundario, las leyes eran muy diferentes y bueno, también el hecho que ellos eran un caso especial. Y además, no es como que Baekhyun tuviera buenos recuerdos de sus padres. En casa pues jamás había comprendido lo que el resto de personas llamaba con el “calor de una familia” hasta que conoció a los miembros por lo que estaba eternamente agradecido con ellos en especial con Minseok, no sabía por qué pero a pesar de llevarse bien con todos sentía que tenía una relación diferente con Minseok y Jongdae pues éstos siempre cuidaban de él.

 Cada uno fue separado de sus familias en cuanto descubrieron que eran diferentes a causa de sus habilidades, pues no era muy normal el tener esa clase de poderes, tanto que incluso fueron llamados “guardianes”.

Particularmente, Baekhyun creía que exageraban, solo eran un poco diferentes aunque además de sus habilidades individuales contaban con un poco más de fuerza, no como la de Kyungsoo pero no eran particularmente débiles y a pesar de ello, hubo personas que los aprisionaron. Kris solía ser al que consideraba como un padre, porque siempre daba un aire de autoridad y fue él, quien insistió en usar sus poderes y hacerlos pagar por todo lo que les habían hecho, pero Suho siempre era la voz de la razón.

 Suponía que su líder debió de haber pensado lo mismo muchas veces pero… simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel. O al menos eso era lo que Baekhyun recordaba, después de todo lo separaron de los demás. Era consciente que querían encontrar respuestas como fuera y trataron de hacerlo por separado.

 Al inicio tenía el alivio que le proporcionaba el estar con los miembros, pero hasta una noche que decidieron apartarlo del resto, ignoraba si había sido solamente él o habían hecho lo mismo con los demás.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo había sufrido bajo la hoja de los bisturís, o cuando sentía los efectos de los estabilizadores que además de la inmediata carga eléctrica, dejaba su cuerpo débil y atónito.

 Fue hasta que escaparon que se dio cuenta de la manifestación de sus temores. Cuando comenzó a recordar las cosas aún en su estadía en el hospital, débil a causa de las incontables heridas en su cuerpo –que luego recordó que estas habían sido las que Yixing no tuvo tiempo de curar- Se encontraba asustado y cuando los doctores y enfermeras trataban de ayudarlo, sufría pequeños ataques de pánico. No confiaba en nadie. Se volvió una persona más cerrada. No le gustaba admitirlo pero ahora se sentía vulnerable, lo único que lo consolaba era King siendo ahora su apoyo. Si tenía que salir trataba de cambiar un poco su apariencia de manera que se viera más seguro de sí mismo, construyendo una personalidad más dura. Pensaba que de esa manera mantendría alejada al resto de las personas.

 King ciertamente lo mantenía ocupado despejando su mente, cuidando de él desde cachorro, curando sus heridas y dándole el amor necesario. Cuando terminó su tratamiento y sus heridas habían sanado completamente, podía ver que el pequeño Samoyedo realmente tenía cosas en común con él, recordando las bromas que solían hacer los demás diciéndole que parecía un cachorro, el pelaje de King de un color puramente blanco solía a veces relacionarlo con su mismo poder, sin embargo King desarrolló un instinto sobre protector hacia Baekhyun. Cada vez que el joven se despertaba aterrado por las pesadillas, el fiel cachorro estaba a su lado para hacerle compañía, aun así, la mayor parte de las noches lograba dormir debido al cansancio.

 Cuando se encontraba en su cama dispuesto a dormir, con las luces apagadas y King a su lado, usaba su poder. La luz le hacía sentir tranquilo, sabiendo que no había nada oculto en la oscuridad pero de igual manera, era carente de calidez. _–Sin importar el clima, siempre sentía frío-_

Desde que tenía uso de razón había sido sensible al frío y su luz no irradiaba calor, eso era el porqué en esos momentos recordaba a Chanyeol. Sus enormes ojos que para algunos eran extraños, Baekhyun los encontraba adorables. Su habitual sonrisa que sin importar la situación en la que se encontraban trataba de mantener y contagiar a todos al menos con un poco de su “happy virus” .La diferencia que existía entre ambos haciendo que Baek se sintiera protegido cada vez que se encontraba a su lado. Pero si había algo que Baekhyun añoraba, eran los abrazos de Chanyeol. Siempre le hacían sentir seguro y el hecho de contar con el poder del fuego le hacía sentir cálido. Confiaba lo suficiente en él como para saber que su fuego jamás lo lastimaría, incluso si el mismo Chanyeol dudara de su autocontrol, Baekhyun sabía que no había nada de qué temer. 

 El recuerdo de Chanyeol era lo único que lo hacía poder dormir tranquilo por las noches. El hecho de pensar en él, hacía sus ojos escocer hasta el punto de dejar salir incontables lágrimas, y lograba quedarse dormido luego de de llorar tanto y por el cansancio causado al utilizar su poder. 

 Trataba de evitar el salir de casa, porque ahora no era consciente de su actitud cuando se encontraba en multitudes. Solía estremecerse si alguien pasaba rozando accidentalmente, caminaba sin levantar mucho la mirada y hablaba con las personas solo si era necesario, aunque por fortuna la mayor parte del tiempo tenía con él a King quien lo mantenía distraído.

 En esta ocasión se decidió a salir por la noche, solo. Unos días atrás había visto algo que le llamó la atención: una noticia en uno de los periódicos, la cual trataba sobre un supuesto conocedor astronómico que además de sus estudios era servidor en una iglesia de Lyon, debido a la fotografía Baekhyun pudo reconocerla, era la Basílica Notre-Dame de Fourvière.

Sabía que por ser una iglesia grande era a la vez muy visitada diariamente por fieles y turistas, sin embargo él jamás había se había acercado a ella, hasta ese día.

 La única razón por la que se había animado a salir de noche es porque no tenía sentido quedarse en casa si no podía dormir tranquilo, pensando en que probablemente podría conseguir respuestas sobre la naturaleza de sus poderes, la antigua leyenda de la que sus instructores les hablaron y para la cual habían sido entrenados. Pensaba aclarar esas y otras dudas debido a que en la fotografía que acompañaba la noticia pudo diferenciar diversos símbolos grabados en las paredes de la basílica, no sabía si había podido identificarlos correctamente pero tenía que arriesgarse.

 La basílica estaba rodeada de muchos callejones vacíos alumbrados por lámparas en cada una de las esquinas, sin embargo no proporcionaban la iluminación que el joven esperaba. Lo único que le daba consuelo era su brazalete. Recordando en todo momento quién es verdaderamente y que no era débil. Su brazalete era su símbolo, uno que representaba su poder. Se consideraba afortunado de haberlo conservado y se lo debía a Kyungsoo, siempre pensaba que la próxima vez que se encontraran le agradecería por ello.

 Debía admitir que la iglesia era hermosa y a pesar que la fachada de enfrente se veía exactamente como el recorte de la noticia, uno que particularmente cargaba para poder compararla con ésta. Avanzó hacia uno de los costados de la basílica y en efecto, los grabados que se encontraban en los bordes eran los símbolos que conocía muy bien. Desde el copo de nieve de Minseok hasta el símbolo del viento de Sehun.

 Baekhyun no sabía qué pensar al respecto, ésta podría ser una de las pistas que Suho buscaba sobre las antiguas leyendas y el verdadero propósito de sus poderes, su tan extraña “misión”. Sin embargo, el lugar se encontraba demasiado vacío y silencioso por lo que no hacía nada más que ponerlo nervioso, así que tomó repetidas fotografías de los grabados, es especial cuando algunos de ellos parecían ser letras que no reconocía.

 Se apresuró a salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, caminaba por los callejones buscando la salida mientras mantenía un auricular en su oído -había ocasiones en las que escuchaba la radio en espera de noticias y en otras ocasiones simplemente para escuchar alguna melodía que lo mantuviera distraído, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó algo parecido a la estática. Estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar: “ _…..Corre...”._ Tomó unos segundo en reaccionar debido a que estaba seguro que esa voz que acababa de escuchar era la de…Luhan.

 No lo pensó más y sin mirar atrás corrió por los callejones lo más rápido que podía, lo único que pasaba por su mente era _Correr, correr, correr._ Con su paso iba apagando las luces de los faroles a su alrededor con la esperanza de ocultarse un poco en la oscuridad, y debido a que los callejones eran edificaciones altas éstos proyectaban una gran sombra.

 Cuando cruzó en la última esquina se encontró con una reja. Trató de moverla pero estaba muy bien asegurada. Estaba seguro que cuando había entrado se había asegurado de dejarla abierta, acaso… ¿Había alguien más ahí? Su respiración se encontraba cansada por haber corrido y el no poder pasar por la reja hacía que el pánico incrementara, se dio la vuelta apoyándose en ella, era cuando contemplaba en regresar que lo escuchó. Todo era absoluto silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Trataba de alejarse lo más que podía pero era un callejón sin salida y lo que sea que venía por ahí no lo hacía sentir a salvo.

 Había dejado un solo farol encendido, el que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta en la que se encontraba, por lo que no podía identificar quien era la persona que se acercaba. Por su sombra podía ver que era una persona alta, delgada, con hombros anchos y un poco robustos debido a sus músculos marcados. Había algo en su complexión que le resultaba familiar, éste siguió avanzando hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca para ser alumbrado por la luz. Una gran cantidad de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo cuando logró diferenciar a la persona que se encontraba a poca distancia de él, no sabía si llorar de la emoción, del pánico que sintió o de la misma nostalgia de poder verlo de nuevo, pero se sentía aturdido por las mil preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

 - ¿Kris-hyung?... E… ¡Estas vivo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo lograste escapar? ¿Luhan-hyung está a salvo también?- El mayor no hacía nada más que mirarle fijamente con su expresión estoica como siempre pero por alguna razón Baekhyun sentía que era diferente a lo habitual.

 -…Kris… ¿hyung?- el menor siempre había sentido que la mirada de Kris podía ser intimidante y al parecer eso no había cambiado. Aun sin decir ni una sola palabra el mayor avanzó hacia Baekhyun, lo tomó fuertemente del brazo separándolo de la reja y le propició un golpe en el estómago, tomando al menor por sorpresa. Rápidamente se posicionó detrás del menor, inmovilizando sus brazos a su espalda mientras a la vez lo sostenía. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Baekhyun no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse después del golpe.

 -¿Qué es lo que haces?- El menor forcejeo un poco tratando de liberarse, pero le resultó imposible ya que el agarre de Kris era demasiado fuerte. -¡¿Qué te sucede Hyung?! ¿Tus recuerdos no regresaron?-

 -Que gusto encontrarnos de nuevo, Baekhyun.- Esa voz. Parecía que Kris no estaba solo pero esa voz…solo hacía que sus mayores temores revivieran cuando la segunda sombra se reveló. Podía diferenciar esos uniformes en donde sea. No fue consciente del momento en que comenzó a temblar mucho menos de intentar zafarse de nuevo, pero su fuerza no era nada en comparación a Kris, quien parecía mantenerlo inmovilizado con mucha facilidad.

 -Sabes que no tiene caso que te resistas, ¿qué te parece si regresamos Baekhyun? Dejamos muchas pláticas a medias y créeme aún tengo muchas preguntas por hacerte.-

 -..No, no…yo…no, yo jamás- trataba de mostrar que no se sentía atemorizado frente a ellos de nuevo pero le era imposible mantener una fachada en estos momentos cuando luchaba por no seguir tartamudeando.

 -Kris, si serías tan amble.-El agarre de Kris se intensificó de manera que era demasiado doloroso, haciendo que Baekhyun dejara escapar una exclamación de dolor, estaba seguro que tendría moretones después. Sintió como Kris lo iba empujando o más bien arrastrando hacia sus antiguos captores. Trató de resistirse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, volvió su cabeza buscando la mirada de Kris pero no se sorprendió cuando vio la mirada perdida en el mayor.

 -No,.. Espera, espera ¡Kris! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! No quiero, no quiero regresar- podía escuchar su tono cada vez más desesperado tratando de hacer que Kris entrara en razón. Siempre había sido como un hermano sobreprotector con todos los miembros y ahora…

 -No tiene sentido, él sólo me escucha a mí. Ahhh no quería hacer esto pero parece que tal vez necesite de mi ayuda.- Baekhyun pudo ver como en una de sus manos sostenía una jeringa con un extraño líquido de color verde en ella, haciendo que el menor solo forcejara de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

 -¡¡No!! Por favor no, no de nuevo…no….no...- La desesperación se apoderó de él y solo pensaba en hacer lo que fuera para escapar, razón por la cual terminó usando su poder. No sabía si se debía a la adrenalina, el temor o ambas cosas pero pudo sentir como una gran cantidad de energía recorría su cuerpo. El único farol que quedaba con luz alumbrando el área en que se encontraban, explotó. Pero la oscuridad no duró debido a que el cuerpo entero de Baekhyun se iluminó demasiado que no fue consciente con la medición de su poder. La luz era tan fuerte que parecía como si el mismo sol brillara en ese callejón. El agarre de Kris se debilitó y lo soltó inmediatamente, pero no solo debido a la luz intensa que hacía arder sus ojos sino también porque el mismo cuerpo de Baekhyun parecía quemar con el tacto. Aprovechó ese momento para poder escapar.

 Volvió a la normalidad y corrió en busca de otra salida dejando a sus atacantes en el suelo mientras éstos se cubrían los ojos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero debido a la cantidad de energía que había usado se sentía débil y fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando comenzó a sentir que cada vez se le se le hacía más difícil respirar y mantenerse en pie.

 No supo muy bien cómo pero logró salir de los bordes de la basílica y se detuvo lentamente mirando hacia atrás mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. No veía señales de ser perseguido pero no podía confiarse así que se dispuso a regresar a casa, tenía que pensar hacia dónde se dirigiría porque era obvio que no podía quedarse en Lyon, debía tomar un tren y huir de nuevo.

 No podía darse el lujo de descansar, iba corriendo cuando sintió un agarre por el lado derecho y alguien arrastrándolo en la oscuridad de otro callejón y sintió como era forzado a uno de los muros siendo inmovilizado de nuevo.

 -¡NOOOOO! ¡NOOOO!- Baekhyun sintió como alguien lo inmovilizaba y cubría su boca para que no emitiera ningún sonido.

 -¡Shhhhh! ¡¡Baekhyun!! ¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo. Debes guardar silencio.- El menor dejó de luchar cuando pudo diferenciar esa voz, podía sentir su corazón a punto de estallar pero obedeció. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el inquebrantable silencio antes que uno de los dos decidiera moverse de nuevo, soltando a Baekhyun y asomándose por la esquina para ver el perímetro.

 -Creo que ya es seguro….jamás creí que este tipo de cosas pasaran, Baekhyun ¿estás herido?- Fue en ese momento en que el menor liberó el aire que no se percató que estaba sosteniendo, sus piernas le fallaron y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por unos brazos que lo sostuvieron. -¡¿Baekhyun?! ¿Qué sucede estás bien?-

Todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo y el revivir los sucesos que acababa de vivir regresaron y no pudo contenerlo más, dejó las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas dejando que su cabeza se recostara en el pecho del joven que lo sostenía. Quien no dudó en abrazar a Baekhyun y sintiendo como el menor temblaba en su abrazo.

 -Está bien. Ahora todo está bien, estás a salvo.- Si había algo que Baekhyun había extrañado eran los momentos en los que se permitía ser débil, cuando sabía que había alguien en quien podía confiar, quién podía consolarlo cuando más lo necesitaba. Podía decir que se sentía seguro en los brazos de Suho quien siempre había sido esa figura que cuidaba de los demás.

 Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sintió que el menor se había calmado un poco comenzó de nuevo.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Suho sintió como Baekhyun se aferraba fuertemente del mientras trataba de consolarlo.

 -…Kris…-

 -¿Qué?- El menor soltó a Suho para poder verlo de frente, sus ojos aun con visibles rastros de lágrimas.

 -Kris-hyung. Él…. Él está con ellos.-

 -¿Ellos? Espera, ¿Kris está bien? Debemos ir por él, probablemente-

 -¡NO!- Baekhyun tomó a Suho del brazo quien se estaba disponiendo a regresar. –No Suho, no entiendes. Kris-hyung no es el mismo, creo…creo que hicieron algo con él. Lo están manipulando.-

 -¿Manipulando?... ¿Con “ellos” te refieres a…? … Será mejor que me cuentes todo pero en otro lugar, aquí no es seguro.- Suho se puso de pie ayudando al menor quien lucía extremadamente cansado y pálido.

 -Sé a dónde podemos ir.-

 -¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?- A pesar que Baekhyun asintió su cabeza para afirmarlo, Suho podía ver como el menor hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, por lo que lo ayudó a caminar mientras éste guiaba el camino.


	9. Yunnan 22:12

                                                          

Había sido como otro día cualquiera, y de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo. Aunque aún le costaba un poco adaptarse a las modalidades de su nuevo empleo sabía que de alguna manera podía hacerlo… a pesar de ser un poco distraído.

 

Tener  dos empleos al mismo tiempo ciertamente era agotador pero era lo que quería después de todo, además, sus jefes era comprensivos, por lo que trabajar en un restaurante y en la pastelería no era muy complicado, y en ambos debía seguir la misma dinámica o al menos algo parecido a eso agregándole el hecho que le encantaba cocinar en especial postres.

 

Comenzaba sus días ayudando a su abuelo en el restaurante hasta la hora del almuerzo que era el momento más crucial del restaurante, bueno no era verdaderamente su abuelo pero se sentía como uno, después de todo había sido él quien lo había acogido y ayudado a pesar de no recordar nada de su pasado, al viejo Zhou no parecía importarle, y no creía que fuera una mala persona. Por algún motivo una de las cosas que lo hacen muy feliz acerca de Zhou es que le dio un nombre, Lay.

 

Estaba eternamente agradecido por ello, además de haberlo acogido y cuidado de él mientras se recuperaba del todo, había una gran cantidad de cosas que Lay estaba agradecido y sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera nada sería suficiente para retribuirlo, y aunque se encontraba dispuesto a pagarle de aluna manera  Zhou no se lo permitía, así que llegaron a un acuerdo. Ya que él manejaba un restaurante Lay le ayudaría durante la mañana, es lo menos que podía hacer. Con el paso del tiempo decidió  buscar otro empleo para ayudar al abuelo y aunque él se opusiera no podía detener la determinación del joven.

 

Tuvo la suerte de haber visto el anuncio en una cafetería cerca del centro de la ciudad mientras regresaba del supermercado con ingredientes frescos para el restaurante. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la oportunidad. A pesar de haber comenzado a trabajar como camarero terminó en el puesto de ayudante de panadero.

 

El cocinar se la hacía muy fácil y al menos las recetas parecían sencillas y fáciles de recordar y si en dado caso olvidaba algún ingrediente, terminaba cambiándolo por otro y el resultado era el mismo o incluso mejor, tanto que había contribuido en la creación de nuevas recetas en la pastelería.

 

No sentía como que ambos trabajos le cansaran demasiado, a pesar de no ser la persona más saludable que podía existir podía manejarlo y eso era más que suficiente.

 

A pesar que Lay no recordaba su pasado se sentía tranquilo, tal vez el hecho de haber perdido sus recuerdos era una oportunidad nueva, claro eso era lo el viejo Zhou le repetía constantemente. En realidad Lay se sentía agradecido, es decir China era un país muy grande con una gran cantidad de personas, cualquiera de ellas pudo haberlo ignorado y dejarlo morir sin embargo encontró a una persona que pudo cuidar de él e incluso tratarlo como familia. A pesar de no aparentarlo, Lay podía ser muy observador y notaba muy bien las diferentes miradas de Zhou, unas de ellas siempre estaban llenas de melancolía las cuales, sí Lay recordaba bien suelen aparecer cada vez que el mayor recordaba a su difunto hijo. El joven pensaba que tal  vez esa era una razón del por qué el mayor lo llenaba con atención y cariño ya que aparentemente no pudo hacerlo con su propio hijo.

 

Una de las cosas que Lay ansiaba cada día eran las largas pláticas con el mayor. Luego de salir de la pastelería regresaba al restaurante para ayudar a limpiar y cerrar el lugar, ahí era cuando agradecía que el negocio y su casa fueran un solo local, el restaurante ocupando toda la primera planta y la segunda como un cómodo apartamento para ambos. Consideraba que una de las razones del por qué el viejo Zhou se la pasaba contando relatos era porque al inicio era lo que usaba para romper el hielo cuando recién había lo había acogido pero con el paso de las semanas se convirtió en más en una costumbre los relatos nocturnos. Desde viejas anécdotas o historias que escuchaba por la radio hasta los relatos que Lay consideraban que deberían ser puestos en papel y crear buenos libros en base a ellos.

 

Una de las que más recordaba era la historia de un grupo de personas con poderes extraordinarios y una importante misión por cumplir, podía resultar una historia llena de muchos clichés y llena de ficción pero por alguna razón Lay la consideró entretenida, a pesar que Zhou jamás pudo darle un buen final a la historia y cada vez que el menor preguntaba el porqué de ello, el otro solo le respondía que no era su lugar darle un final tan apresuradamente, tal vez creía que si terminaba esa historia se quedaría sin relatos por contar.

 

Había una de las cosas que Zhou no podía dejar de pensar, Lay estaba seguro. No sabía mucho de términos médicos pero desde sus primeros recuerdos, las cosas no estaban muy bien para él. Su cuerpo con unos cuantos golpes, débil y con suerte en una camilla de hospital. Cuando se encontró un poco más estable los doctores le explicaron cómo había llegado ahí y quien lo había ayudado y a pesar que todos eran demasiado amables Lay no podía evitar sentirse muy confundido, no recordaba quien era ni de dónde venía. Fue con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda de Zhou quien siempre se encontraba a su lado para auxiliarlo cuando lo necesitaba, que pudo salir del hospital, sin embargo hubo algo de lo que no pudo curar, _Hemofilia._

 

Aparentemente era una enfermedad genética que impide la correcta coagulación de la sangre, al inicio el joven no comprendía exactamente las consecuencias o el peligro de su enfermedad pero sabía que debía tener cuidado. Lastimosamente el ser algo distraído era a la vez peligroso, especialmente después del otro gran accidente.

 

La distancia que existía entre la pastelería y el restaurante no era mucho así que no había necesidad de usar el tren, por lo que Lay optaba por una bicicleta como medio de transporte, las calles de la ciudad siempre se encontraban en constante movimiento a toda hora, empleados apresurados a sus trabajos, niños que corrían por llegar a las escuelas antes que fuera demasiado tarde, sin mencionar los temerarios que eran algunos conductores. He ahí el por qué en una ocasión Lay se vio obligado a regresar al hospital.

 

Fue en un día luego de su turno en el restaurante, había sido un día muy ocupado por lo que no podía dar por terminado su turno a la hora habitual y a pesar que había notificado a la pastelería sobre el retraso, sentía que era su responsabilidad tratar de hacer lo posible para llegar a tiempo. Por lo que una vez la cantidad de clientes disminuyó se apresuró a llegar a la pastelería, y fue en una de las intersecciones en las que sucedió. Iba demasiado rápido que no se percató del auto que venía en su encuentro.

 

A pesar que el conductor no iba a gran velocidad fue un fuerte impacto para Lay. Rápidamente las personas que se encontraban en las calles en esos momentos y presenciaron el accidente llamaron a una ambulancia. Cuando las noticias llegaron a Zhou fue de inmediato al hospital, afortunadamente Lay no tenía heridas muy profundas, ninguna fractura. Lo único que les preocupaba era el golpe que Lay recibió en la cadera cuando el frente del auto chocó con él, además de un golpe en la cabeza con una posible contusión.

 

 Los doctores se habían preocupado en un inicio por la cantidad de sangre que Lay había perdido en el accidente, después de todo es algo que no podían evitar pero sí controlar, luego de muchos medicamentos y el cuidado necesario. Esto provocó que el joven se encontrara inconsciente por dos días enteros, Zhou siempre manteniéndose  a su lado. El mayor no podía explicar el por qué tenía ese instinto tan sobreprotector sobre Lay, y el hecho de verlo postrado en la cama del hospital hacía que algo en su corazón se contrajera, sabía que nadie podía reemplazar a su hijo ni borrar los errores que cometió en el pasado pero…sentía que el haber encontrado al joven y ayudarle era una posible forma de redimirse por las atrocidades que había hecho antes de llegar a China, como una nueva oportunidad, y estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

 

Fueron unos días después del accidente que Lay se encontraba de nuevo en casa, el viejo Zhou siendo algo persistente sobre su descanso no le permitía al joven trabajar por muchas horas seguidas, es más no se podría decir que estaba de nuevo trabajando a tiempo completo aún, ya que solo estaba ayudando en el restaurante. Su otro jefe, el dueño de la pastelería le había dado un mes para que se recuperara del todo y además darle un pequeño descanso por lo duro que había trabajado los días previos al accidente.

 

He ahí el por qué el joven se encontraba actualmente con mucho tiempo libre, no es que no lo apreciara al contrario. Aprovechaba el tiempo para pensar mucho, en un inicio creyó que podía seguir viviendo sin ningún recuerdo de su pasado pero… últimamente se había estado sintiendo extraño, no podía explicar cómo simplemente…extraño.

 

El clima había comenzado a cambiar y las tardes se veían ocupadas por tenues lluvias, haciendo que las calles se vieran menos concurridas por las personas quienes ahora avanzan más rápido buscando refugio. Mientras el menor limpiaba unas de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo al lado de las ventanas escuchaba el débil sonido de la lluvia, no sabía por qué pero el sonido de ésta le llamaba la atención, relajándose.

 Zhou había notado que Lay se encontraba un poco más distraído de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, pero de una manera diferente. Podía ver como cada vez que comenzaba a llover, Lay dejaba de hacer lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo y su mirada se volvía lejana con una expresión serena en su rostro. Incluso había notado las marcadas bolsas debajo de los ojos del menor, señalando que no estaba durmiendo muy bien aunque el mayor tenía una idea del por qué.

 

Las primeras lluvias comenzaron por la noche y el viejo Zhou había estado leyendo sus antiguos libros que mantenía escondidos fuera del alcance de Lay, quien se suponía que llevaba horas descansando, pero cuando Zhou se dirigía a su cama para dar como terminado su día vio como el menor salía de su habitación hacia la sala, deteniéndose enfrente de una de las paredes la cual estaba hecha en base a cristal templado, siendo ésta no sólo como una ventana sino más bien como un pequeño mirador. Vio como Lay descansaba su mano sobre la ventana viendo la lluvia caer delicadamente.

 

\- … ¿Lay? ¿Sucede algo?- Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del menor, se acercó a él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de éste, quien aparentemente no lo había escuchado con anterioridad y se sobresaltó con el contacto.

 

-¿Estas bien? Creí que estabas dormido-

 

-…Si. No lo sé, la lluvia…la lluvia me despertó.-

 

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te prepare un té para poder dormir de nuevo? Aun necesitas descansar todo lo que puedas, me diste un buen susto la última vez.-

 

-No no, estoy bien. Yo…regresaré a dormir más tarde solo quiero… - Debió de haberle prestado más atención a Lay esa noche, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos tristes mientras su mano seguía descansando en la ventana. Dio un último apretón en el hombro del menor y se fue a descansar, sin embargo en la mañana siguiente encontró a Lay sentado frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida… había dejado de llover.

 

Ahí es cuando había comenzado, Zhou no estaba muy seguro de que sucedía pero parecía como que la lluvia volvía a Lay un poco melancólico. No hacía falta levantarse todas las noches para corroborar que cada vez que llovía Lay no dormía ni un segundo por las noches.

 

 Habían ocasiones en las que el joven salía a la azotea y dejaba que la tenue lluvia cayera sobre él hasta dejarlo empapado, no sabía porque pero se sentía vacío. Considero que probablemente era el sentimiento que unas personas relacionaban con la lluvia pero a la vez una parte de él le repetía que no era la verdadera razón. Zhou se sentía preocupado porque no sabía cómo ayudarlo, en especial cuando se dio cuenta que en algunas ocasiones cuando llovía, los ojos del muchacho se llenaban de lágrimas.

 

Pensó que una de las cosas que podría distraer un poco al menor era si se mantenía ocupado, por lo que le pedía su ayuda más seguido en el restaurante pero no demasiado después de todo, aún no había pasado mucho tiempo después del accidente. Había sido un día un poco agotador en el restaurante y habían quedado escasos en la cocina por lo que Lay tuvo que salir a comprar ingredientes frescos para el día siguiente, mientras Zhou terminaba de atender a los últimos clientes.

 

Para cuando Lay regresó encontró el restaurante vacío, ordenó todas las compras en los estantes que correspondían y se dirigió al salón principal, en el mostrador había un florero, sabía que había olvidado algo. Contenía lo que hace unos días habían sido unas hermosas flores pero lamentablemente ahora ya se habían marchitado. Unas de ellas habían perdido su color y otras habían desprendido algunos de sus pétalos, los cuales se encontraban esparcidos en el mostrador. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las cambiaría al día siguiente, solo tenía que cortarlas del jardín trasero después de todo tenía su gran variedad de flores ahí.

 

En la mesa de al lado encontró al mayor adormitado en una silla, se acercó a él y trató de despertarlo sugiriendo que debería de descansar, ambos lo merecían después de todo, pero el mayor decidió que sería bueno tomar un poco de té antes de ir a dormir, ya que según él, le ayudaba a descansar más.

 

 -Lay...  ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Has estado actuando muy diferente.- preguntaba el mayor mientras deponsitaba ambas tazas sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento frente al muchacho.

 

\- No lo sé. –

 

-¿Tiene que ver con la lluvia?-

 

-...- El joven no sabía qué responder, no tenía idea de que es lo que le sucedía, simplemente se sentía decaído.

 

-Creo que esto es algo bueno. Claro depende de cómo lo veas. Me refiero a que posiblemente tu subconsciente está recordando cosas.-

 

-… ¿Eso crees?...Pero, no recuerdo nada. Ninguna imagen de alguien, algo o cualquier cosa de mi vida antes de conocerte.-

 

-Tal vez tu cerebro no recuerda nada, pero seguramente tu cuerpo si, por lo que inconscientemente reaccionas de esta manera y sientes lo que sea que estás sintiendo ahora. –

 

-Pero.... Si es así... ¿No debería haber reaccionado antes solo con el agua? Digo la lluvia solo es eso... Agua.-

 

-Puede que antes haya significado algo diferente para ti. ¿No crees?-

 

-Es probable…. Solo…no sé si quiero recordar algo. Yo…quiero saber qué clase de persona era antes pero, soy feliz ¿qué tal si antes no lo era? Es decir, solo recuerda mi situación cuando me encontraste…Creo que sufrí mucho pero ¿por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Algo tan malo que merecía esa clase de trato? Yo…- Al ver que Lay comenzaba a asustarse, el mayor extendió su brazo hasta encontrar la mano del otro y tratar de consolarlo.

 

-Oye, oye. Tranquilo. No te apresures a sacar conclusiones de algo que aún no sabes. Ahora, ¿qué me dices, estás dispuesto a escuchar otra de las historias de este viejo?-

 

-… Siempre.- El ver la sonrisa sincera de Lay con su característico hoyuelo lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo.

 

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba por un tiempo, había olvidado lo mucho que encantaba simplemente sentarse y hablar con Zhou, escuchar sus relatos era como ver una película desarrollarse frente a sus ojos imaginando cada detalle. Cuando vio que el mayor luchaba cada vez más con el sueño insistió en que subiera a descansar, Lay podía apagar todo y terminar de ordenar, ante la insistencia y el cansancio el otro no hizo más que obedecer.  Sin embargo cuando el menor se quedó solo el sentimiento venía a él de nuevo, por lo que tomó su celular y luego de buscar mucho seleccionó una canción para distraerse.

 

Si lo que decía Zhou era cierto, e inconscientemente estaba recordando cosas debería ser capaz de descifrarlas, es por ello que comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le venía a la mente al recordar los días anteriores, mientras seguía escuchando música. Cuando menos lo esperó tenía tres frases escritas:

_You are my sunshine_

_I need you_

_You are the one_

 

No estaba muy seguro el por qué eran esas las palabras que había escrito, ni siquiera fue consciente de haberlas escrito…tal vez Zhou tenía razón y su subconsciente estaba recordando cosas. Estaba pensando cuál podría ser la razón de esas palabras cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear y seguidamente su teléfono comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, como el sonido de la interferencia y la pantalla se distorsionaba y veía cómo en segundos se formaban escenas extrañas y pudo diferenciar una de ellas, pero hubo algo que lo aterró, un rostro. Soltó el teléfono y se levantó apresuradamente, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ver cuándo comenzó a escuchar algo en el auricular que aún tenía en su oreja: _Yixing….No queda mucho tiempo….Suho…encontrar._

_¿Suho?... ¿Quién era Suho?_ – La mención de ese nombre hacía que Lay sintiera un peso en su corazón y las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos sin explicación alguna… ¿ _Es alguien de mi pasado? Y esa voz…no…yo…_  La palabra confundido se quedaba corta para expresar lo que el joven sentía en esos momentos, debía de estar muy cansado para estar alucinando cosas, o al menos es lo que se repetía el joven para explicar lo que acababa de suceder. Decidió que eso era todo por el día, ya no estaba seguro de que sucedía, contempló el dejar su celular ahí en donde estaba pero…seguramente fue solo un mal funcionamiento.

 

Apagó las luces que quedaban y se aseguraba que las puertas estaban bien aseguradas, le sorprendía que pudiera seguir caminando cuando sus piernas temblaban descontroladamente, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Se apoyó un momento en el mostrador tratando de calmar su corazón, enfocando bien su respiración. _¿Será que había algo malo con él y ahora estaba alucinando?_

 

Tomó una de las flores marchitas del mostrador y veía como una desprendía uno de sus últimos pétalos sin prestarle mucha atención, solo pensando en ese nombre de nuevo…se le hacía conocido...Suho…Suho… incluso la pronunciación le sonaba familiar. Cuando se calmó un poco respiró hondo y decidió que no era bueno que siguiera pensando ese tipo de cosas por el momento, al día siguiente hablaría con Zhou y seguramente él le diría que todo estaba bien y no tenía que preocuparse. Dejó el tallo seco en el mostrador pensando que cambiar las flores será una de las  primeras cosas que haría por la mañana mientras se dirigía a la segunda planta para poder descansar, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la flor que había estado sosteniendo hace unos segundos estaba ahora en su máximo esplendor, con todo su color, nuevos pétalos, como si acabara de florecer nuevamente… al igual que el resto de las flores del mostrador.


	10. Colorado 09:01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene menciones de violencia y tortura así que si te sientes incómodo por ello puedes saltarte unos párrafos de la primera parte del capítulo.

                                                              

_Incluso si iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía sentía que no era suficiente. El lugar era enorme y con el gran laberinto de corredores que le hacían dudar si iba por el camino correcto. "El pasillo con las luces apagadas en la planta más baja" es lo que había dicho Luhan anteriormente pero, creyó que encontrarlo sería más sencillo. A pesar que no se había encontrado con muchos guardias no dejaba de sentirse siempre alerta, aunque por lo que parecía la distracción planeada por Kris y Luhan estaba funcionando así que debía cumplir su parte._

_Sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo, el lugar era más grande de lo que creía pero por fortuna la mayoría de los miembros se encontraban juntos así que escapar sería más sencillo, o al menos eso esperaba. No se dio cuenta del momento en que los corredores se hacían más oscuros y a pesar que le hacía sentir nervioso sabía que iba por buen camino._

_La primera puerta que encontró parecía estar hecha de metal, trato de abrirla por el manojo pero estaba cerrada, intentó empujarla y tampoco funcionó. Fue entonces cuando pensó que no tenía opción, retrocedieron unos pasos, respiró hondo y se abalanzó contra la puerta usando su fuerza. Como era de esperarse ni siquiera una puerta de metal pesado era suficiente para detener a Kyungsoo._

_El interior de la habitación estaba iluminada por un solo foco produciendo la luz necesaria para orientarse dentro de ella. Al centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama y Kyungsoo corrió rápidamente hacia ella, como suponía ahí se encontraba Jongdae aparentemente inconsciente. Sacudió al mayor suavemente hasta que este comenzó a moverse. Una vez éste se incorporó en la cama el menor pudo ver el estado en el que se encontraba: Su camisa un poco rasgada y sucia, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro además de lo pálido que se veía…sin mencionar los moretones que se encontraban tanto en su cara como en sus brazos y por alguna razón Kyungsoo estaba seguro que escondía más en el resto de su cuerpo._

_-Jongdae, tenemos que salir de aquí no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿puedes caminar?-_

_-Yah…Sigo siendo tu Hyung, ¿Por qué jamás usas honoríficos conmigo?-_

_-No sé qué es más admirable, el hecho que puedas decir cosas como esas en este tipo de situaciones… o el hecho que alguien te haya lastimado de esa manera.- Kyungsoo lo ayudó a levantarse, sirviendo de apoyo al mayor mientras caminaban hacia la puerta._

_-¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Qué está pasando?-_

_\- Kris, Luhan-hyung,  Minseok-hyung y Suho-hyung se la han pasado elaborando un plan de escape desde que se llevaron a Baekhyun, pero no contaban con que se llevarían también a Suho-hyung. Te explicaré después, debemos apresurarnos.-_

_-Espera, ¿nadie más te acompaña?-_

_-No, cada uno de nosotros tiene una tarea en específico, la mía es sacarlos de aquí.-_

_\- Vamos a tener que separarnos Kyungsoo.-_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! No podemos hacer eso, todos debemos...-_

_-Escúchame primero. Yo iré por Lay-hyung y tú irás por Baekhyun ¿entendido?-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Es la manera de hacerlo más rápido.- Jongdae se separó del menor y se paró de la manera más erguida que pudo. - ¿Ves esa puerta del otro lado del corredor? Ahí es donde se encuentra Baekhyun, Lay-hyung está al lado de mi celda.-_

_-¿Estás seguro?-_

_-Confía en mí, rápido. Dijiste que no teníamos mucho tiempo.- El menor asintió y se apresuró a derribar la puerta de al lado para que Jongdae pudiera entrar, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el otro extremo del corredor abalanzándose sobre la puerta y derribándola de una vez._

 

_El interior era diferente a la celda de Jongdae…o eso creía, no podía ver nada. Todo estaba inmerso en una total oscuridad._

_Lo único que podía hacer era susurrar el nombre de Baekhyun, esperando que éste le escuchara, pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta recordó sus símbolos. Cada uno de ellos tenía un símbolo que se les había sido otorgados en base a la representación de sus poderes, lo que nadie sabía era que éstos no sólo los distinguían de los demás sino que también eran un catalizador de sus habilidades._

 

_El utilizar sus poderes podía ser riesgoso, en especial porque no todos de ellos utilizan elementos de la naturaleza para manifestarlos, sino que en su lugar utilizan su propia energía vital. No eran inmortales eso era claro y tampoco existía la posibilidad de morir instantáneamente al hacer uso de sus poderes sin sus símbolos pero existía cierto riesgo de acortar sus vidas si se hacía un uso constante de energía sin medida._

_Cada uno de ellos los portaba de diferente manera pero debido a la situación en la que se encontraban habían decidido esconderlos para no llamar la atención y de misma manera no revelar cuál era la habilidad de cada uno.  Luhan había sido quien había convertido cada uno de sus símbolos en pequeñas esferas de platino, según él no había sido muy complicado, tomando en cuenta la habilidad de éste, sin embargo Kyungsoo no comprendía cómo había logrado transformar cada uno de sus artefactos y que éstos reaccionaran como un imán hacia sus portadores si se encontraban en situaciones difíciles._

_Kyungsoo había sido el encargado de protegerlas para este momento, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y extrajo todas las esferas y vio como una de ellas se levantó por sí sola y se perdió en la oscuridad. Las volvió a guardar y espero un momento hasta que lo vio, una luz débil en una de las esquinas._

_Avanzó cuidadosamente hacia la luz y fue en ese momento cuando pudo distinguirlo. La esfera de platino había vuelto a su forma original, convirtiéndose en un brazalete con el símbolo de un sol con ocho rayos el cual estaba actualmente emitiendo una suave luz y flotando sobre una figura. Podía ver como Baekhyun se encontraba en mal estado, peor que el de Jongdae._

_Sus ropas estaban gastadas y cubiertas de sangre, sus brazos tenían incontables cicatrices y algunas heridas que estaban casi cerradas y otras recientes. El torso de su camiseta también se veía marcado por manchas de sangre lo que hacía que Kyungsoo se preocupara. El brazalete se adhirió a la mano derecha de Baekhyun y fue eso lo que hizo que el menor reaccionara. Paso uno de los brazos de Baekhyun sobre su cuello y lo levantó casi arrastrándolo hacia la puerta._

_Fuera de la habitación o como Jongdae las había llamado: Celdas, se encontraban Jongdae hablando con un pálido Yixing, quien también contaba con unos golpes y moretones. Cuando ambos vieron la condición en la que se encontraba Baekhyun corrieron a auxiliarlo. Rápidamente Kyungsoo le entregó a Yixing una esfera de platino que se convirtió en un anillo con el símbolo de un unicornio y este puso sus manos sobre la frente de Baekhyun. El menor podía ver como el color regresaba al rostro de este y los moretones más grandes comenzaban a disminuir de tamaño. Yixing pasó rápidamente sus manos sobre los brazos de Baekhyun con la finalidad de cerrar las heridas que aún se veían abiertas pero debido a la condición en la que se encontraba y el estar usando sus poderes estando tan débil comenzó a marearse. Jongdae tomo sus manos rompiendo su concentración._

_-¿Qué haces? Aún puedo ayudarlo.-_

_-Lo sé, pero tú tampoco estás en condiciones de sobre esforzarte, además...Suho-hyung me mataría si llega a verte en este estado. – Yixing estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando Baekhyun comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. Kyungsoo se quitó la chaqueta y lo cubrió con ella, la mayor parte de sus heridas se habían cerrado pero su camiseta apenas podía cubrirlo y sabía que el mayor detestaba el frío, aunque algo le decía que esa no era la razón del por qué el mayor no paraba de temblar._

_Decidió que serían más rápido si cargaba a Baekhyun por lo que Jongdae le ayudó a acomodarlo en su espalda, no estaba seguro si era por su fuerza pero el peso del mayor era como el de una pluma._

_-Jongdae, olvide devolverte tu símbolo. - El mayor iba a decirle que se lo guardara por unos minutos más cuando al final del pasillo aparecieron unos guardias y en cuanto los vieron prepararon sus armas. Kyungsoo se sentía con las manos atadas, Baekhyun actualmente en su espalda y las habilidades de Yixing no eran para ser usadas en combate._

 

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de dolor de uno de los guardias. Jongdae aprovechó el momento de distracción de su compañero y lanzó otro rayo hacia el guardia que quedaba de pie._

_-¡No uses tus poderes sin tu símbolo! –_

_-No te preocupes Kyungsoo... No planeaba contenerme con ellos.- Esa fue la única vez en su vida que Kyungsoo había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Jongdae, una mirada fría llena de satisfacción al haber lastimado no a una sino a dos personas. -Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo. -el menor observó como Jongdae ayudaba a Yixing a ponerse de pie y comenzaban a trotar por el corredor, Kyungsoo se apresuró a alcanzarlos pensando que todo iba de acuerdo al plan y esta vez podrían ser libres._

_Pero se equivocó_

***

 

Había llegado un punto en el que creía que el resto de las personas eran realmente estúpidas, es decir, que clase de organización ultra secreta tiene como contraseña de seguridad: 1234. Eran el tipo de cosas que le hacían perder la fe en la humanidad, incluso si hablaba de las personas que debía detestar.

 

En fin, trató de no perder el tiempo y accedió rápidamente a la base de datos de la organización. Aunque para todo el mundo era reconocida como una empresa exitosa y millonaria a su vez ocultaba un gran secreto. La finalidad de Kyungsoo no era revelar esos secretos al mundo, ya que si lo hacía se estarían exponiendo ellos mismos. Lo único que en realidad le interesaba era monitorear los avances que una bola de científicos mediocres habían sido capaces de hacer.

 

No le gustaba alardear pero se había convertido en un excepcional Hacker de computadora, al inicio lo encontró divertido y como una forma de mantenerse ocupado pero ahora le era un arma de mucha utilidad.

 

Kyungsoo siempre había sido una de las personas que prefiere observar bien la situación antes de actuar y debido a las circunstancias en que se encontraba, esto se había intensificado y le había ayudado a mantenerse oculto.  A pesar que al inicio se sentía perdido y sólo sabía que no podía dejar que eso le afectara demasiado, en especial cuando sentía que no había podido cumplir bien su misión cuando intentaron escapar.

 

Había repasado ese día un millón de veces en su cabeza con posibles escenarios diferentes que hubieran hecho de la misión un éxito, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Era en esos días en los que lo único que hacía era pensar y evaluaba cada una de las esferas de platino que no pudo regresar a los miembros anteriormente. Cada una de ellas no podía regresar a su forma original si no se encontraban en las manos de sus respectivos portadores, lo único que esperaba era que ninguno se viera obligado a hacer gran uso de sus habilidades. Contaba solamente con nueve de ellas, las únicas que pudo regresar habían sido las de Baekhyun y Yixing cuando intentaban escapar. La suya se encontraba actualmente en su pie derecho en forma de tobillera con un pequeño dije que simbolizaba su habilidad, siempre lo había considerado de una manera sutil al contrario de Baekhyun a quien antes le encantaba mostrar el suyo de manera ostentosa.

 

Un día decidió que había sido suficiente, no pudieron escapar todos y tuvieron que separarse de una manera brusca y lo peor de todo es que no tenían sus recuerdos.... Después de todo Luhan decidió que sería mejor si unos miembros no recordaban las atrocidades que habían tenido que vivir o simplemente olvidar el lugar en el que se habían encontrado. Sin embargo Kyungsoo creyó que eso no había sido una buena decisión, sabía que Suho-hyung se sentiría responsable y probablemente el sentimiento de culpa lo atacaría constantemente. Además, de qué servía contar con habilidades sobrenaturales si ni siquiera eran conscientes que las poseían.

 

Se consideraba afortunado al ser uno de los miembros a los que la amnesia temporal de Luhan no le había afectado demasiado y en cuestión de días pudo recordar todo. Con el paso de las semanas decidió que debía de hacer algo al respecto.

 

D.O. era su nombre clave en la red, necesitaba uno por si acaso. No pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados por lo que recurrió a los recursos con los que contaba. Había logrado un alquiler barato en una casa de huéspedes y eso había sido más que suficiente. Una vez puso sus manos en la computadora sabía que podía hacer algo.

 

Aunque en un inicio sus habilidades de hacker habían nacido sólo para mantenerlo ocupado, ahora era una de las cosa que le ayudaban a sobrevivir. Por ejemplo: ¿Para qué conseguir un trabajo si puedes acceder a la base de datos de cualquier tipo de empresa o negocio? He ahí el por qué Kyungsoo podía hacer cualquier tipo de cosas desde su computadora. Desde crear identidades y documentos falsos, hasta extraer dinero meticulosamente de los grandes bancos.

 

Podrían decir que era un delito, que era ladrón pero ese tipo de cosas no le afectaba en su conciencia, si otros podían hacerlo ¿por qué él no? Además tenía un propósito en mente: Reunir a todos los miembros y ayudar a Kris y Luhan a escapar.

 

Una parte de él esperaba a diario que alguno de los otros miembros compartiera su idea y comenzaran a moverse, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que tal vez debería ser él quien tome la iniciativa. Es por ello que ahora se encontraba revisando los registros de movimientos de dicha organización. Fue ahí cuando vio algo curioso.

 

Encontró una lista de acontecimientos extraños en diferentes ciudades sin embargo ninguna parecía tener relación aparente. Por lo que decidió que debía investigar más. Si lo que creía era cierto, cada una de esas ciudades serían las ubicaciones de los miembros…el problema es que se encontraba incompleta. La lista tenía enumeradas cuatro ciudades en específico:

_Berlín_

_Edimburgo_

_Marsella_

_Lyon_

Aunque parecía que solo una de ellas estaba confirmada, el resto parecía ser suposiciones, sabía que no tenía que seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Comenzó una investigación exhaustiva la cual le hizo pasar horas y horas frente a la pantalla, pero después de unos días podía decir que tenía un avance. Tomó eventos destacados en los periódicos de todo el mundo, buscando aquellos que presentaran situaciones inexplicables y fue descartando unas poco a poco hasta que quedó con una lista reducida de 10 ciudades. Lo que le atemorizaba es que cuatro de ellas estaban en la lista de la organización, lo que podía significar dos cosas: Ambos podían estar equivocados…o alguien más ya iba detrás de cada uno de ellos.

 

En una de las noches en las que había estado trabajando constantemente buscando información que descubrió algo inusual. Se encontraba con los audífonos sobre sus orejas -ya que algunos de los artículos traían consigo videos adjuntos a las noticias-  cuando comenzó a escuchar cosas extrañas, como el sonido de la estática, asumió que la dirección electrónica debía tener un problema por lo que se quedó solamente con la radio para calmar un poco el estrés y el cansancio que sentía. Cambio las estaciones hasta llegar a una que no era conocida es más ni siquiera sabía cómo es que la había encontrado. En ella escuchaba una constante estática y lo que parecía ser una voz de fondo pero parecía casi imposible de diferenciar qué es lo que ésta persona decía.

 

Le dedicó un tiempo a la radio y a ubicar más específicamente la estación en la que se escuchaba esa voz, algo le decía que siguiera intentando y fue ahí cuando lo escuchó, una voz que conocía muy bien diciendo:

“ _Light…..Corre..._

 

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó inmóvil tras escuchar la voz de Luhan, era obvio que era él a quien había escuchado _pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Y ¿Light? Baekhyun…. ¿Lo habrán encontrado? Definitivamente no contaban con mucho tiempo y menos cuando habían comenzado las señales del eclipse._

 

Luego de pensarlo muy bien llegó a la conclusión que seguramente Luhan había encontrado una frecuencia para comunicarse con los miembros, y Kyungsoo había tenido la suerte de encontrarla, aunque no estaba seguro de cuántos miembros más habían tenido esa suerte.. y por lo que aparentaba…Luhan no era un portador de buenas noticias. Fue lo que finalmente lo hizo sentar cabeza y ponerse en acción.

 

Necesitaba unos días para hacer los preparativos necesarios. Sacó el dinero que consideró necesario de un banco, transfiriéndolo a una cuenta que resultara imposible de rastrear pero lo suficientemente al descubierta para parecer real. Una de las primeras cosas que necesitaba era un auto, el cual adquirió con facilidad, pues una de las ciudades que visitaría primero era Arizona. No estaba seguro de a quién podría encontrar ahí, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir lo más rápido posible, después de todo era quien le quedaba más cerca.


	11. Capítulo l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, este ya es oficialmente el primer capítulo de la historia, los pathcodes eran como la especie de prólogo, como dije desde un principio esta historia lleva años conmigo pero aun sigo editando pequeños detalles y agregandole ciertas cosas ya que aun no tiene un final. 
> 
> Escribí esto antes que exo regresara con monster y lucky one así que cualquier mención de algo similar al concepto es coincidencia aunque no negaré que ciertos aspectos sirvieron de inspiración para algunos de los capítulos más avanzados. También algunos detalles de los VCR de los conciertos que consideraba que se asemejaban un poco al rumbo en que manejo este universo. Cualquier comnentario es bienvenido, gracias por leer.

El menor no pudo reaccionar cuando de repente se sintió rodeado en un abrazo por el mayor.

 

-¡Sehunnie! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte.- el menor trato de regresar el abrazo cuando recordó el por qué iba tan apresurado. Tomó rápidamente la mano del mayor y comenzó a arrastrarlo con él.

 

\- Yo también me siento feliz Hyung, pero debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido que podamos.- Fue en ese momento que comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las patrullas que parecían acercarse. A lo que el mayor no pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

 

 -...Sehunnie... ¿Qué hiciste?-

 

 -¿Yo? ¡Nada Hyung! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¿Porque tienes que pensar así de mí? Solo… ¿Hazme caso, sí?- Minseok no tuvo más opción que seguir al menor por los pequeños pasajes y calles hasta llegar a un edificio. Sehun se acercó a la puerta y rápidamente introdujo el código de 4 números y accedieron al interior del complejo, ninguno de los dos rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba. Una vez llegaron a lo que Minseok le pareció ser el apartamento del menor se dio cuenta que este estaba temblando levemente con sus brazos rígidamente a sus lados.

 

 -...Sehun...- No pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento el menor se dio la vuelta y fue él quien rodeó al mayor con sus brazos esta vez, sobresaltándolo y fue en ese momento en que se percató que el menor estaba llorando. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más trato de consolarlo. -Sehun.... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - Minseok sintió como el menor parecía tensarse en su abrazo y su llanto parecía no tener fin.

 

Esperó un poco hasta que se calmara y lo hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. Primero tenía que asegurarse que el menor estuviera bien, así que se adentró en el apartamento buscando un poco de agua, cuando lo encontró regresó a la sala en donde había dejado a Sehun, quien a pesar que las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro parecía haberse calmado. A pesar que se encontraba impaciente y desesperado por saber qué pasaba con él no quería forzarlo pues sabía lo cerrado que era éste al momento de expresarse. Así que decidió esperar.

 

-Hyung... Puede que no creas lo que voy a decirte pero…creo que Luhan ha estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo.-

 

-¿Qué?- En lugar de contestar, Sehun se limitó a mostrarles los mensajes que había recibido.

 

-Al inicio no le di importancia pero, recibía mensajes como esos todos los días a horas específicas. Creí que eran simplemente números pero…resultaron ser coordenadas.-

 

-¿Descubriste algo?-

 

-Eso creo, pero antes…Hyung...Creo que debemos buscar a los demás y rescatar a Luhan y Kris-hyung. Creo que las personas que nos interrogaron están haciendo algo grande y no es nada bueno.-

 

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

 

-El día de hoy fui al lugar que indicaban las últimas coordenadas pero...Hyung… todo fue demasiado extraño. No sé cómo decirlo pero...creo que están intentando replicar nuestro poderes.- Minseok no se atrevió a decir nada, es más...no podía, su mente se quedó en blanco, si lo que decía Sehun era cierto estaban en graves problemas. Sus habilidades no eran algo que los humanos pudieran comprender con facilidad y mucho menos controlarlos de eso estaba seguro, les había tomado tiempo a cada uno de ellos el poder acostumbrarse a sus habilidades, conocer sus límites.

 

-La razón del por qué iba huyendo… En una de las casas a unas cuadras de aquí, es ahí a donde las coordenadas me llevaron. Encontré dos niños y estoy seguro, más que seguro que ambos tenían poderes… pero creo que era demasiado para ellos, eran solo unos niños Hyung pero, uno de ellos estaba usando telekinesis.-

 

-Sehun... ¿Crees que…?-

 

-Estoy seguro que Luhan está vivo, puedo sentirlo pero… debemos rescatarlo. Creo que lo están usando para experimentar con él, no podemos permitirlo Hyung ¡Debemos hacer algo!-

 

-Entiendo. Yo...Hace unos días pensaba exactamente lo mismo. No creo que sea buena idea que estemos separados mucho menos ahora que sabemos esto. No sabemos que pueden estar planeando pero...si estos mensajes son de Luhan...supongo que estaba tratando de advertirnos. Y...explicaría la razón del por qué estoy aquí.-

 

-Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso Hyung. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿En dónde estabas?-

 

\- Berlín, trate de encontrarlos, no me importaba a quién pero pensaba que necesitábamos reunirnos, no podemos estar solos Sehun ¿No has visto las noticias? El cometa se acerca, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Traté de buscarlos pero no encontraba ninguna pista, hasta que hace unos días también recibí un mensaje...Vi a Jongdae.-

 

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En dónde, se encuentra bien?-

 

-Lo vi en la pantalla de mi televisor… al inicio pensé que alguien lo había encontrado y trataban de provocarme pero, su imagen se distorsionó y lo único que apareció en la pantalla era una palabra: Edimburgo. Así que no lo pensé dos veces y me apresuré a venir. Pasé unos días caminando por la ciudad y...te encontré.-

 

-...Hyung.-

 

-Ahora creo que...tal vez Luhan intentó comunicarse conmigo también, aunque de una manera diferente.-

 

-¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora?-

 

-Buscar a los demás, reunirnos y planear una estrategia para rescatar a Kris y Luhan.-

 

\- Suena bien para mí pero... ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?- Minseok ansiaba más que nada el poder responder con confianza pero…

 

-...No lo sé.-

 ***

 

Suho no estaba seguro de si le iba a ser posible conciliar el sueño. Después de regresar al apartamento en el que Baekhyun se había estado hospedando y había tenido su pequeño reencuentro con King, el menor le contó con detalle lo que había sucedido. Una parte de él no sabía qué creer.

 

Una gran cantidad de pensamientos abarcaban su mente, no sabía si sentirse culpable, si estaban manipulando a Kris es porque él al igual que Luhan no pudo escapar. El haber pasado un tiempo aislado le hizo repasar ese momento millones de veces y cada vez había menos dudas sobre ello. Aunque una de las cosas que lamentaba era el haber perdido la oportunidad de ver a Yixing una última vez.

 

Cuando sintió que había sido suficiente y que le iba a ser imposible dormir, se levantó y decidió caminar un poco. El apartamento de Baekhyun era pequeño pero lo suficientemente espacioso para sus únicos dos inquilinos en él. Sin embargo había algo que no dejaba de preocuparle. La complexión de Baekhyun no se veía nada bien, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba ¿Será que no estaba comiendo bien? Era eso o simplemente el menor prefería sudaderas de al menos dos tallas más grandes de la que le correspondían.

 

Una de las cosas que había hecho el menor cuando llegaron había sido cambiarse de ropa. Mientras que antes vestía unos pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, ahora lucía completamente diferente, pareciéndose más al Baekhyun que recordaba. Suho le había pedido al menor que se diera un buen baño con agua caliente ya que este no dejaba de temblar y aun se podía ver un poco de temor en su mirada. Cuando por fin salió del baño el menor vestía unos pantalones holgados y una sudadera tan enorme que parecía tragarse su pequeño cuerpo en ella, haciéndole ver más pequeño de lo que era. Su cabello de color negro aun un poco húmedo por la ducha, el cual caía delicadamente sobre su frente obstaculizando un poco sus ojos. Definitivamente Baekhyun parecía tan pequeño y frágil que la simple imagen lastimaba a Suho. En especial porque cuando el menor comenzó a contar lo sucedido, este no levantaba mucho la mirada y se la pasaba jugando con el borde de las mangas de su sudadera, mientras King se encontraba adormitado a los pies del menor.

 

El menor se quedó dormido con mucha facilidad, Suho asumió que se debía a que se encontraba muy cansado después de haber utilizado su poder de esa manera, además que parecía que no había estado durmiendo muy bien los días anteriores, no hacía falta que Baekhyun lo mencionara pues Suho había notado el cansancio en sus ojos.

 

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Se apresuró a la habitación en la que el menor había estado durmiendo y lo encontró sentado en la cama con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras sus manos parecían tapar sus oídos.

 

-¡Baekhyun! ¡Baekhyun! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- El menor no dejaba de llorar pero en cuanto los brazos de Suho lo rodearon sus gritos disminuyeron.

 

-...Duele.- Suho no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pero se sentía muy enojado.

 

-Baek, necesito que me digas qué sucede, ¿Te lastimaste?-

 

-Duele, duele mucho. Por favor...por favor Suho haz que se detenga.-

 -Baekhyun.- Suho tomó el rostro del menor en sus manos y buscaba su mirada con sus ojos, lo que se le hizo difícil pues él éste no dejaba de llorar -Escúchame, éstas bien. Estás a salvo.Nadie va a lastimarte.- Cuando Baekhyun se calmó un poco y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, Suho tomó una de sus manos y trató de tranquilizarlo justo como cuando en el pasado alguno de los miembros tenía una pesadilla. -Necesito que me digas, qué es lo que sucede, sabes que no puedo ayudarte mientras no me digas nada.-

 

Baekhyun se mantenía en silencio sin poder contener los sollozos y lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos. Suho se percató que el menor mantenía su mirada fija en sus manos, mientras la otra se posaba sobre su brazo apretándolo un poco. Suho levantó la mirada como buscando una autorización pero no recibió nada a cambio por lo que usó la mano que tenía libre para subir una de las mangas de la sudadera del joven, sin embargo lo que vio generaría un impacto en cualquiera por lo que no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro.

 

El antebrazo de Baekhyun estaba lleno de cicatrices  de lo que parecían haber sido cortes, unos más profundos que otros, unos que incluso habían necesitado unas cuantas puntadas. Suho podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba mientras trataba de contener la ira en su interior, rápidamente tomó el otro brazo del menor y repitió la acción, encontrándose con la misma imagen si no es que con más cortes que en el otro brazo.

 

-Baekhyun...voy a hacerte una pregunta y necesito que me contestes nada más que con la verdad. -Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos irritados con rastros de lágrimas aun escapando de ellos, por lo que acarició la mejilla del menor con su mano, limpiando las lágrimas que caían. -Éstas...cicatrices, ¿te lastimaste a ti mismo?- Podía ver como los labios del menor temblaban pero no parecían mostrar señas de articular ninguna palabra, por lo que el éste se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

 

-¿Quién las hizo Baekhyun?- El menor no podía continuar manteniendo la mirada de su líder, el tono de la voz de Suho era tranquilo pero contenía una gran dureza que hacía que Baekhyun se estremeciera, sabía que era una persona amable y considerada pero como todo un buen líder debía saber en qué momentos actuar con rigidez.

 

 -¿Fueron hechas cuando te separaron de los demás?- Ésta vez el menor se limitó a asentir con su cabeza mientras Suho volvía a cubrir los brazos llenos de cicatrices con las mangas de la sudadera. –Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas de esos momentos Baekhyun. Sé que no es fácil y no son recuerdos agradables pero necesito saber una cosa...Yixing…. ¿Sabes qué sucedió con Yixing?-


	12. Capítulo II

El momento en que recobró la conciencia fue como si podía respirar de nuevo, sin embargo fueron segundos los que se necesitaron para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, su corazón se apresurara. Como pudo se puso de pie, sin evitar tambalearse un poco pues sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, tomó el pequeño diario y comenzó a correr.

 

Corrió buscando el camino de regreso a la cabaña, o al menos eso intentaba pues su visión se veía obstaculizada por sus propias lágrimas.

 

Lo recordaba todo, antes no paraba de exigirse a sí mismo respuestas porque se sentía perdido, solo. Sin embargo ahora mientras recorría el bosque podía ver como una gran cantidad de recuerdos pasaban delante de sus ojos. La primera manifestación de sus poderes, su primer encuentro con los miembros, las dificultades que atravesaron y el último de todos, cuando Baekhyun fue arrebatado de su lado.

 

 

_Kris se la pasaba repitiendo constantemente que debían mantenerse siempre alerta ya que el joven se encontraba distraído pensando en Baekhyun, pero no podía evitarlo, los habían estado separando gradualmente._

_Primero Suho, quien les aseguraba que todo iba a salir bien, que haría lo posible por engañarlos, de tal manera que pronto serían libres de nuevo. Nadie dudaba de las palabras de su líder pero era difícil no hacerlo, en especial cuando más miembros comenzaron a ser aislados. Suho siempre regresaba con ellos pero no fue lo mismo con Jongdae y seguidamente con Baekhyun._

_Ese fue el momento en que todo el plan presentó el primer obstáculo. Chanyeol estaba furioso, y estuvo a punto de incinerar la facultad por completo._

_Todos sabían que las habilidades de Chanyeol eran grandiosas pero podían ser muy destructivas, en especial cuando no podía controlar su temperamento. Afortunadamente eso no era un problema constante, sin embargo era una persona un poco sensible que se dejaba guiar demasiado rápido por sus emociones. A pesar que con el paso del tiempo el resto sabía que él podía controlar sus habilidades,  aun así existían situaciones que podían dejarlo un poco inestable y eso no era nada bueno._

_En el momento en que Baekhyun había sido separado de los demás, Chanyeol reaccionó de inmediato, tratando de protegerlo, tratando de detener a los doctores pero fue obstaculizado por los guardias, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre uno de ellos, sintiendo la sensación familiar de su poder esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo –sin  recordar las palabras de Suho acerca de evitar a toda costa la utilización de sus habilidades, pues éstas podían delatarlos. Estuvo a punto de atacar cuando sintió unos brazos sujetándolo, sin embargo no dejó de forcejear para poder liberarse, por la fuerza de ello podía adivinar de quiénes se trataba pero estos no lo soltaron hasta que los guardias se habían retirado._

_Chanyeol estaba furioso, todos lo sabían, pero no podían dejar que el esfuerzo de todos esos días fuera en vano. Trataba de tranquilizarse un poco mientras Kris y Minseok se mantenían a cada uno de sus lados, anticipando cualquier posible movimiento del menor. Eran las únicas personas –además  Baekhyun-  que podían estar cerca de Chanyeol mientras se encontraba en ese estado. Kris debido a que por sus habilidades el fuego y las llamas no podían lastimarlo, pues sus poderes emanaban también de esas fuerzas. Por otro lado estaba  Minseok y su habilidad para congelar, lo que le hacía contrarrestar la habilidad de Chanyeol, sin embargo en esta ocasión se consideraba afortunado._

_Minseok sabía que Chanyeol estaba más que furiosos pues el mayor trató de congelar sus manos para protegerse del calor de Chanyeol, sin embargo el hielo en sus manos se derretía demasiado rápido y no le daba el tiempo suficiente para igualar al menor, pero esperaba que tanto los doctores como los  guardias no hubieran notado nada extraño._

_Chanyeol mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta por la que Baekhyun había desaparecido y estaba seguro que si sus dos compañeros no estuvieran con él, habría salido corriendo tras ellos, si es que sus piernas se lo hubieran permitido, pues se sentía petrificado en el mismo lugar. Las palabras de Kris lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad._

_-Si no quieres que algo le suceda debes calmarte, no deben descubrirnos. Si tus habilidades se salen de control nos pones a todos en peligro en especial a Baekhyun y a Jongdae.- Ante la mención del segundo, Minseok no hizo más que apretar un poco su agarre que tenía con Chanyeol. Fue entonces que el menor trató de tranquilizarse, bajando un poco la guardia. Cuando Chanyeol parecía haberse calmado fueron el dolor y la angustia los que se apoderaron de su corazón. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que esos científicos podían hacerle a Baekhyun o de qué tan crueles podían ser. No es que considerara a Baekhyun débil, el más que nadie sabía que era muy fuerte. Chanyeol siempre había creído que el poder del otro tenía mucho potencial, aunque el mayor no lo creía. A pesar de ello, Chanyeol quería siempre estar a su lado para protegerlo sin importar que…y ahora le había fallado y temía que no poder hacerlo._

_Minseok observó como Kris le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda del menor y se retiraba para acercarse al resto, por lo que el mayor se quedó a su lado._

_-Todos estamos preocupados Chanyeol, créeme, yo más que nadie comprendo lo que sientes, pero lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es encontrar  una manera de salir de aquí y confiar en Suho, además el siempre regresa, esperemos que Baek también solo sea cuestionado y regrese dentro de poco, al igual que…Jongdae- Minseok no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir pero creía que si lo repetía muchas veces tal vez podía creerlo el mismo o mejor aún podría ser verdad. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la mirada llena de dolor que Chanyeol compartía, reaccionó en el momento en que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-No es nada, Yixing.-_

_-…Tus manos…- El mayor había querido ocultarlo pero sabía que ese tipo de cosas no se escapaban de la mirada del joven, incluso cuando parecía muy distraído en realidad siempre había podido distinguir cada uno de los detalles en cualquier situación. No había sido consciente del daño que había sufrido hasta que el menor tomó sus manos y comenzó a sentir que el dolor desaparecía levemente. Se sentía agradecido pero sabía muy bien de las consecuencias, por lo que se limitó a bajar su mirada mientras Yixing lo curaba por completo._

_-No tienes que hacer esas cosas Yixing, necesitas ahorrar energías para cuando salgamos de aquí.-_

_-Lo sé, pero esto no es nada, además, es lo único que puedo hacer.- Una triste sonrisa apareciendo el rostro del joven, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el resto. -No tengo grandes habilidades para luchar como los demás, sabes que no es lo mío.-_

_-Lo sé, pero si Suho se entera…-_

_-No se molestará si nadie dice nada.-_

_-…Yixing, se supone que Kris y yo debemos protegerlos si Suho no está, por favor al menos déjame protegerlos una vez.-_

_Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Yixing se limitó a bajar la mirada -Está bien.-_

_Minseok sabía que tenían que actuar rápido e incluso si él era uno de los que estaba esmerado en ingeniar un plan para poder escapar no tenía la menor idea de cómo podrían lograrlo y al ser el mayor de todos tenía que impulsarlos o al menos generar confianza y palabras de apoyo pero, no sabía cómo hacerlo es por ello que no le molestaba el hecho que Suho y Kris tomaran el mando en cualquier situación, al contrario, lo hacían sentir aliviado, ellos tenían mejores habilidades de líderes que incluso Minseok se sentía tranquilo. No le era fácil expresarse y era una de esas personas que prefieren el silencio así que el hecho de hablar no era su fuerte._

_Estaba seguro que éste sería uno de los momentos en los que Jongdae trataría de calmarlo. No sabía por qué pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca podía hacer que las preocupaciones se esfumaran, con una simple mirada el otro sabía que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Minseok y sabía cómo ayudarle. Pero Jongdae no estaba ahí y esa era otra de las razones del por qué se esmeraba en escapar, estaba tan preocupado por los demás y el hecho de que hayan separado a Jongdae y a Baekhyun del resto le enfurecían muchísimo._

_El momento en que Yixing los dejó solos de nuevo Minseok se volvió hacia Chanyeol, viéndolo como una persona diferente. Normalmente el alto siempre se encontraba feliz o al menos hacía el intento pero ahora sabía que la tristeza y la preocupación era lo único que abarcaba su corazón._

_-Chanyeol éste es uno de los momentos en los que más te necesitamos, sé que estás preocupado pero no podremos hacer esto si uno de nosotros no coopera.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Tengo un plan.-_

Incluso ahora que podía recordar todo Chanyeol debía de agradecerle a Minseok  por todo, sabía que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de todas las complicaciones que tuvieron pero, el último recuerdo que tenía de  Baekhyun, era sobre él apoyándose en Minseok quien trataba de ver que tan herido estaba. Chanyeol por otro lado, debía seguir manteniendo ocupados a los guardias y confiaba en el mayor para poder cuidar un momento a Baekhyun, pero podía recordarlo. Baekhyun se encontraba muy pálido y se veía como que le costaba mantenerse en pie, la chaqueta de Kyungsoo cubriéndolo y con rastros de los que parecía ser sangre.

 

Al recordar esa imagen Chanyeol no podía contenerlo por más tiempo, se detuvo y dejó de correr por un momento. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas a mitad del bosque, sin haberse percatado  que mientras había estado corriendo sus emociones habían estado demasiado inestables que no había sido consciente del rastro que había dejado. Vio a su alrededor y observando cómo las llamas comenzaban a esparcirse rápidamente por los árboles consumiéndose en poco tiempo, el calor no le afectaba en especial porque su mente no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo solamente pensando en los miembros, aquellos que consideraba como su familia, cómo falló en protegerlos en especial a Baekhyun.

 

No supo por cuánto tiempo había pasado pero las llamas ya no se encontraban en su apogeo, los restos de árboles ahora casi carbonizados junto con el suelo lleno de ceniza, el joven sentía que era una representación de cómo se sentía en su interior. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, sentía su cuerpo entumecido por permanecer en la misma posición por mucho tiempo pero no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para poder ponerse de pie.

 

Lo único que lo hizo salir de su trance fueron sonidos que escuchó a poca distancia, seguramente el fuego  había llamado la atención de los alrededores, así que trato de levantarse y retomar su camino de nuevo hacia la cabaña. Cuando pudo verla a lo lejos se detuvo, había unas camionetas negras rodeándola. Fue eso lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta.

 

Algo en su interior le decía que eso no podía ser nada bueno, en especial cuando vio que de la cabaña salían personas vestidas de traje con lentes oscuros y otros vestidos completamente de blanco. Era muy consciente que no podía dejar que sus emociones se descontrolaran de nuevo, aunque incluso si eran demasiadas personas Chanyeol sabía que podía con todas ellas, pero no quería generar más daño de lo que ya había hecho. Comenzó a retroceder en sus pasos sin desviar la mirada del grupo de personas tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero un sonido a uno de sus lados lo hizo detenerse.

 

-Es por este tipo de cosas que siempre me hacen creer que eres demasiado tonto.- Chanyeol encontró a la persona a quien pertenecía esa voz y jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan feliz de poder escucharla de nuevo. - Ahora, si ya terminaste de hacer demasiado obvia tu posición en este lugar de manera dramática ¿podemos irnos?-

 

\- … ¿Kyungsoo?-

 

-Al menos sabes quién soy, esto será más sencillo. No te me quedes viendo como un idiota, si quieres que te ellos te encuentren puedes quedarte aquí y no hacer nada o… puedes moverte de una vez para que podamos reunirnos con los demás.-

 

 

* * *

 

No sabía qué es lo que había pasado pero estaba seguro que el lugar en el que se encontraba no era España. Definitivamente no se encontraba en el lugar que había materializado en su mente, al contrario se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. Lo cual le era extraño pues no recordaba haber estado en ese lugar jamás, frente a él se encontraba una gran iglesia, hermosa sin lugar a dudas pero jamás la había visto en su vida de eso estaba seguro.

 

Veía a las personas pasar a su alrededor como si nada, agradeciendo que a los Europeos no les interesara mucho el entorno que los rodeara. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, era de noche cuando llegó a su destino y recordaba que era muy temprano cuando se transportó de Londres ¿estaba en un lugar más lejano?

 

Vio unas tiendas a un costado y se acercó a una de ellas para poder preguntar en donde se encontraba y se percató que no podía leer ninguno de los carteles que estos exhibían, regresó su mirada hacia la enorme iglesia que se encontraba abarrotada de personas entrando y saliendo constantemente y leyó el letrero que se encontraba en el costado de ésta: _Basilique_   _Notre-Dame de Fourvière._


	13. Capítulo III

_No importaba cuantas vueltas diera por el lugar siempre era lo mismo. No le gustaba admitirlo pero a veces el drama de todos los demás era demasiado para soportarlo. Consideraba que tenía paciencia...poca pero la tenía. Todos tenían sus propios problemas y por alguna extraña razón todos creían que Sehun era la persona adecuada para desahogar sus penas. Creía que se debía a que la mayor parte del tiempo era una persona callada, simplemente le agradaba el silencio, no significaba que los problemas de los demás le interesaran._

_Llevaba años viviendo con los "miembros" pues había llegado a este nuevo hogar -como lo llamaba Suho- a muy temprana edad bueno eso es lo que todos le decían, en especial porque incluso si alguien más llegaba a formar parte de esta nueva familia resultaban ser mayores que Sehun. El último en llegar había sido un joven llamado Luhan. Si Sehun tenía que ser sincero, el mayor no le agradaba._

_Luhan quien a pesar de tener una cara de bebé resultó ser el segundo mayor en edad solamente por debajo de Minseok, tal vez esa era una de las primeras cosas que no le agradó del mayor. Conforme se fueron conociendo más pudo observar como Luhan se hacía rápidamente amigo de todos, al parecer era muy social.... Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro...una sonrisa que Sehun detestaba._

_Si había algo que el menor odiaba eran las mentiras, en el pasado sus padres le habían mentido demasiado que ahora le era un poco más difícil confiar en las personas, es por ello que ver al mayor sonriente en todo momento le molestaba. No sabía si era debido a que era demasiado observador pero cada vez que Luhan sonreía no era de felicidad, era como una máscara que usaba todo el tiempo. No sabía si los demás miembros también lo notaban y solamente decidían ignorarlo pero era algo que no le agradaba ver. Sentía como si el mayor vivía bajo una fachada falsa y trataba de mostrarla como auténtica hacia los demás, es por ello que Sehun sentía que se mentía el mismo además de mentirle a los demás. Razón por la que no era muy cercano con el mayor y sin embargo a pesar de eso... No entendía por qué le importaba demasiado._

_***_

 

_Sehun a veces prefería pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en las afueras, le gustaba relajarse un rato rodeado de árboles mientras sentía las corrientes de viento a su alrededor. Se encontraba actualmente recostado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba dormir un rato cuando sintió como una sombra le obstaculizaba. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una de las personas que había estado evitando, Luhan._

_-¡Hola Sehun! - la misma sonrisa de siempre. El menor no estaba muy entusiasmado así que no se molestó en contestar y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, tal vez si lo ignoraba el otro se iría. Pero no parecía ser el caso, pues Luhan tomó el lugar al lado de Sehun._

_-¿Es aquí donde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo? - seguía sin obtener ninguna respuesta pero eso no parecía detener al mayor. - Todos salieron con los instructores...solo por si tenías una duda al respecto. Digo para que cuando entres de nuevo no te asombres al no encontrar a nadie.-_ “Rayos” _es lo que pensaba Sehun, no es como que lo detestara demasiado pero no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar todo el tiempo con Luhan, después de todo era incierto el tiempo que los demás tardarían en regresar._

_El menor trato de ignorar a Luhan cuando este comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, no se sentía cansado pero por alguna razón la voz tenue del mayor lo encaminó a entrar al mundo de los sueños. Cuando Sehun se despertó de nuevo el sol se había ocultado y el cielo se encontraba despejado de nubes haciendo que el clima fuera lo suficientemente fresco. Creía que se había quedado solo hasta que escuchó una leve respiración a su lado, se incorporó dándose cuenta que Luhan no se había ido en ningún momento sino que al contrario, se encontraba durmiendo a su lado._

_Sehun podría haberlo dejado ahí por lo que le importaba pero.... Tampoco era tan cruel. Así que tomó al mayor en sus brazos, y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacia su hogar dándose cuenta que el otro era tan ligero como una pluma_ "¿Estará comiendo bien? Olvídalo Sehun no es como si te interesara." _De misma manera Luhan parecía encogerse en sus brazos cuando una brisa pasó sobre ellos. Sehun no podía sentir que le afectara, después de todo el viento era como una extensión de él mismo. Fue en el momento en que Sehun bajó su mirada en que se percató que habían lágrimas en el rostro del mayor. No sabía por qué pero ver el rostro del otro en ese estado tan vulnerable hacía que su corazón se estremeciera. Por primera vez Sehun creía haber visto la realidad de Luhan._

 

_***_

 

_No supo exactamente en qué momento fue pero Luhan comenzó a tratar de acercarse más a Sehun y este no oponía ningún tipo de resistencia. Lo más probable es que se debía a que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, pues los demás tardaron en regresar y cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos era inevitable. Suponía que la razón de esto era porque de igual forma habían logrado convivir pacíficamente entre ellos y se habían percatado de las cosas que ambos tenían en común._

_Luhan también se dio cuenta que Sehun verdaderamente amaba el silencio o al menos se sentía a gusto en él, así como también pudo notar la holgazanería por parte del menor ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no le gustaba hacer nada fuera de las rutinas de entrenamiento más que dormir y comer, en especial dormir. A pesar  que éste siempre mantuviera una expresión de pocos amigos, por dentro seguía siendo nada más y nada menos que un bebé. No es que el menor se comportara como tal pero ciertamente le gustaba ser consentido por los demás._

_Luhan se percató de ellos cuando uno de sus instructores lo reprendió por no haber completado el ejercicio que se le había pedido a tiempo y en lugar de permanecer estoico como cualquiera hubiera imaginado Sehun frunció el ceño y se la pasó de mal humor por el resto del día, dándoles patadas a las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino o incluso cerrar de manera  brusca las puertas,  hasta que Luhan le ofreció una de las golosinas que Kyungsoo preparaba de vez en cuando._

_El mayor sabía que todos los miembros amaban la comida de éste pero de vez en cuando también preparaba pequeños aperitivos y golosinas para que los demás pudieran disfrutarlos en cualquier momento, pero la verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo Jongin se molestaba cuando los demás miembros las comían, pues aseguraba que el otro las cocinaba exclusivamente para él, ganándose un golpe por parte de Kyungsoo. Sin embargo ya que ambos se encontraban solos asumía que no lo notarían. La reacción de Sehun fue inmediata, reemplazando su ceño fruncido por una enorme sonrisa e incluso un “¡Gracias Hyung!” hacia Luhan. Cosa que en realidad el mayor encontró verdaderamente adorable y con una extraña ansiedad de ver esa sonrisa de nuevo._

_Sehun llegaba a considerar que tal vez Luhan no era una mala persona como él creía, el no tener nadie más con quien hablar y en vista que el mayor parecía no agradarle la soledad habían hecho que Sehun tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco más, aunque había algo que había notado rápidamente. Desde el segundo día en que los demás se habían ido el mayor había dejado de aparentar ser feliz todo el tiempo, sonriendo solamente cuando en verdad había algo que le causara gracia. Por estas y otras cosas más el menor consideraba que Luhan le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerlo como por quien era verdaderamente aunque sea un poco, pero consideraba que un momento en específico había sido la que había logrado que entre ellos existiera un lazo único._

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok sabía que el menor seguía pensando en Luhan, no podía culparlo, el mismo tenían sus pensamientos en alguien en particular. Sabía que incluso si Sehun había dejado de llorar aún seguía un poco afectado y después de todo era el menor, incluso si aparentaba que nada le importa o que era suficientemente mayor habían cosas que podrían afectarle en gran manera y consideraba que incluso si nadie decía nada todos sentían que había de protegerlo aunque sea un poco más. Por lo que guió a Sehun para que el menor se acomodara en el sofá y recostara su cabeza en el regazo del mayor, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su cabello con tal de calmarlo y tal vez hacer que descansara un rato.

 

Parecía funcionar pues el menor cerró sus ojos dándose un descanso, ya que esta vez no se encontraba solo y podía darse el lujo de relajarse y descansar por unos momentos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba momentos como esos, en los que podía relajarse y ser consentido. Debido al silencio Minseok creyó que Sehun se había quedado dormido  hasta que escuchó como el menor comenzaba a hablar pero con un tono somnoliento.

 

-Ahora lo entiendo.-

 

-¿Qué cosa?-

 

\- El por qué Baekhyun-hyung solía llamarte mamá.-

 

-¡Oye! Él nunca me llamó así.-

 

-Tal vez no en tu presencia, pero no puedes negarme que él era tu consentido.-

 

-Bueno si te molestaras en pasar el tiempo con los demás eso podría ser diferente. Quien sabe, podrías haber sido tú el consentido.-

 

-¡Ja! Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto…, no negaste lo del consentido.- No hacía falta que abriera los ojos para poder imaginar la sonrisa que ahora se encontraba en los labios del mayor. Podía sentir como comenzaba a quedarse dormido pero hubo algo que aún rondaba su mente y Minseok tuvo que ponerle mucha atención cuando éste comenzó a hablar de nuevo ya que su tono era demasiado suave.

 

-Hyung… ¿Crees que aún podemos salvarlo?-

 

-Pues…espero que sí, pero lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar a Jongin.-

 

-¿Qué tal…qué tal si llegamos tarde?-

 

-No pienses en eso Sehunnie…Si Luhan te escuchara se molestaría por tu falta de optimismo… ¿tienes una mejor idea?-

 

-…No…la verdad no.-

 

***

 

Jongin se sentía muy cansado. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal pero llevaba días tratando de poder transportarse de nuevo y cada uno de sus intentos era en vano. Cuando apareció por primera vez en Lyon –Había aprendido que era ahí en donde había aparecido- se encontraba realmente confundido, sabía que no podría haber aparecido en un lugar del que no tenía idea de cómo era, es decir nunca había estado ahí e incluso habían ocasiones en las que si se esforzaba demasiado podría aparecer en lugares que no conocía si se enfocaba en una foto en específico o algo por el estilo, pero este caso era diferente. Jamás había ido a Francia y ni siquiera era el lugar que tenía en mente cuando dejó Londres.

 

Había otra cosa que le parecía curioso, no existía una gran distancia entre Inglaterra y Francia, sabía que había una diferencia de horario pero no era demasiado grande, dos horas a lo mucho. Lo cual le pareció extraño, no es como si se tardará en llegar a su destino, es decir normalmente era cuestión de segundos.  Pero estaba seguro que cuando dejó Londres era muy temprano, las doce del mediodía lo más tarde pero llegó a Lyon 8 horas después. No estaba seguro si el problema radicaba en su habilidad o era algo más.

 

Intentó mezclarse en la multitud por unos momentos pero trató de buscar encontrar una calle más o menos desértica si no es que algún tipo de callejón escondido  un poco oculto entre unos de los locales de comida e intentó imaginar de nuevo la ciudad de Barcelona, había un lugar específico en su mente, solo esperaba que siguiera estando desierto. Sintió el poder recorrer por sus venas pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia del lugar en el que había estado segundos atrás.

 

Desde ese momento había estado intentando teletransportarse hacia otro lugar si era posible, pero el resultado era el mismo, lo único que lograba era aparecer dentro de la misma ciudad de Francia, lo que Jongin no sabía era que cada una de las veces en las que aparecía en un área diferente eran los mismos alrededores de la iglesia. La única razón por la que se detuvo era porque se encontraba demasiado cansado que estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sabiendo que se había estado esforzándose de más dejo de intentarlo, de todas formas no es como si pudiera controlarlo, era como una especie de bloqueo…y comenzaba a asustarle, eso jamás había sucedido.

 

Se la había pasado días caminando por la ciudad, si no podía irse al menos debía buscar el por qué no podía salir de ese lugar. Lyon resultó ser una ciudad hermosa, no comprendía muy bien el por qué pero parecía que en la ciudad se celebraban muchas fiestas en todo momento, en especial por las noches. He ahí el por qué se la había pasado por tres noches seguidas recorriendo la ciudad, era diferente a como lo había esperado pero por alguna razón en algunas partes de la ciudad era como si cobraran más vida una vez se ocultaba el sol, personas por todas las calles, restaurantes y tiendas abarrotados, sin mencionar la cantidad de luces que iluminaban el lugar.

 

Fue cuando iba pasando por unas de las tiendas de ropa en las que vio a través de la vitrina como un joven alto con su cabello rubio y cubierto por un gorro definitivamente nuevo saliendo de la tienda, bueno más bien trataba de salir pues se encontraba cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas en ambas manos. Jongin no lo pensó mucho pero las complexiones físicas de esa persona se le hicieron demasiado familiar. _¿Tao?...No, no puede ser el…. ¿cierto?_

Estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar cuando escuchó como una de las asistentes de la tienda llamaba su nombre para poder darle unas cuantas bolsas que había dejado olvidadas, eso era lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas _“…Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán”_

_****_

 

-Aquí tiene, un pastel de chocolate y una caja de galletas de almendras. ¡Muchas gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto!-

 

-Debo decir Lay, que te encuentras más animado de lo normal.-

 

-¿En serio? Bueno, creo que es porque hemos tenido un buen día, últimamente tenemos más clientes. Creo que las personas están corriendo la voz acerca de nuestros postres.-

 

-Claaaro, lo que tú digas.-

 

-¿A qué te refieres Xiao Zhu?- Dicho joven abandonó su puesto limpiando las mesas y se acercó al mostrador en donde se encontraba Lay.

 

-¿No te has percatado que la mayor parte de nuestros clientes nuevos son chicas?-

 

-Mmmmm no, la verdad no.-

 

-¿Y no has notado como suelen ser las mismas personas que parecen ir y venir en nuestra panadería?-

 

-…. ¿No?- Por el tono que Xiao utilizaba el menor sabía que debía comprender algo pero nada cruzaba por su mente.

 

-Ahhh Lay, a veces no sé si eres demasiado inocente o simplemente ingenuo. Las chicas vienen a nuestra panadería por dos razones: uno, tenemos un horario muy accesible para los clientes y dos: Nadie se resiste a mis encantos, lamentablemente soy demasiado guapo para este mundo, aunque debo admitir que algunas de mis chicas están comenzando a tomar cierta apreciación hacia ti. Creo que es porque eres demasiado adorable.-  Xiao Zhu apretó las mejillas del menor antes de regresar a una de las mesas para seguir con su trabajo.

 

-Creí que era porque nuestros postres son buenos.- decía Lay mientras se frotaba una de las mejillas. Le agradaban todos sus compañeros de trabajo pero se llevaba bastante bien con Xiao Zhu lo más probable es porque éste compartía algunos intereses musicales con Lay y le había ayudado mucho cuando comenzó a trabajar en la panadería además que no existía una diferencia de edad muy grande entre ellos, por lo que incluso había ocasiones en las que cuando no tenían muchos clientes se la pasaban hablando y bromeando entre ellos. Lay miró su reloj y vio que su turno estaba por acabarse por lo que comenzó a recoger sus cosas y se despidió de Xiao Zhu antes de subir en su bicicleta y dirigirse al restaurante.

 

Pasaron unos quince minutos en los que Xiao Zhu observaba el reloj detenidamente pensando que tal vez así el tiempo avanzaría más rápido, lo único que quería era que su turno terminara. Tenía una cita en menos de una hora  con una chica que había conocido hace unos días atrás. El sonido de las campanillas de la puerta le hizo desviar la mirada del reloj para encontrarse con un grupo de cinco hombres vestidos en traje con lentes oscuros.

 

-Bienvenidos ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?- Ninguno de los hombres le contestó, solamente se limitaron a dar una vuelta en el interior de la panadería observando cada esquina con gran detenimiento antes de salir sin decir ninguna palabra. A Xiao Zhu le molestaba ese tipo de personas _, ¿Quién se creen que son? Con esos trajes costosos y zapatos brillantes….además, ¿quién usa gafas de sol a las seis de la tarde?_  Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio que entraba su compañero de relevo significando que al fin podría irse a su casa a prepararse para su cita.


	14. Capítulo IV

― Kyungsoooooo… ¿estás seguro que no estamos perdidos? ― Chanyeol se encontraba actualmente recostado en uno de los costados del auto, no estaba seguro de cómo el menor lograba tener acceso a tanto dinero pero cada vez que preguntaba, el otro solo le respondía que no debería preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

 

― Estoy seguro, solo deja de quejarte por un momento no puedo concentrarme. ― El menor se había instalado en el asiento trasero del vehículo con su laptop en sus piernas, los auriculares en sus orejas y el teléfono en sus manos. Tenía que mantenerse al tanto de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, pues cualquier evento podría ser un indicio o alguna pista sobre los demás.

 

Cuando salieron de Arizona, Chanyeol se encontraba destrozado, si es que la palabra bastaba para describirlo. Kyungsoo podía verlo, pero tal vez fue el consuelo de ahora tenerse el uno al otro que hizo que el mayor se calmara un poco, es decir en realidad la reacción de Chanyeol es comprensible, pues sabía que los últimos recuerdos del mayor habían sido dolorosos, los de todos lo eran. Es por ello que Kyungsoo sentía simpatía por él, ya que él mismo había logrado ver a Baekhyun una última vez, pero optó por no comentarle al mayor de las condiciones exactas en las que el otro se había encontrado, temía por la reacción de Chanyeol.

 

Desde el momento en que se encontraron, Chanyeol se la había pasado observando su símbolo, el cual ahora se encontraba en su forma original, la de un collar con el pequeño pendiente de un fénix. Habían sido varios los momentos en los que Kyungsoo lo encontraba observando el collar en sus manos con una mirada perdida, como si añorara algo. Es por ello que optaba por no interrumpir sus pensamientos, aunque sentía extraño estar en la presencia del mayor y que ambos se vieran envueltos en un gran silencio –eso nunca antes había sido posible- pero prefería esperar hasta que el mayor estuviera listo para hablar.

 

El camino había sido tranquilo y en silencio además de largo y un poco tedioso, pero Kyungsoo sabía que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, debían seguir en movimiento encontrando a los demás.

 

El menor había considerado que ambos habían tenido la mala suerte de ser de los miembros que se encontraban más lejos del resto –claro, siempre y cuando éstos se encontraran en las diez ciudades que antes había descubierto- . Esperaba que al menos el resto pudiera relacionar los eventos y las ciudades así como lo había hecho él, o que al menos se hayan percatado de las noticias acerca del cometa. Lo único que esperaba era que la tonta organización no haya atado los cabos tan rápido. Aunque no sabía exactamente cuáles eran las fuentes de información que ellos utilizaban o si sus datos estaban en lo correcto pero ese no era el caso, pues había revisado la base de datos a través de su computadora y se mantenía con la misma información.

 

Habían logrado llegar a Europa, Liverpool para ser más exactos. Luego del viaje en avión –que Chanyeol aún se preguntaba cómo es que habían podido abordar- el menor había rentado rápidamente un auto para cuando llegaran a su destino. Actualmente llevaban unas horas conduciendo pero decidieron hacer una parada a petición del menor.

 

No estaba muy seguro porqué pero, tenía la impresión que algunos de los miembros habían comenzado a moverse. Estaba esperando escuchar de nuevo, sabía que no había alucinado la última vez y que la voz que había escuchado antes era de Luhan. Intentó hacer todo lo posible por elegir su destino, pero al llegar a Inglaterra y pasar ahí unos días no sabía exactamente cómo buscar a una persona dentro de un gran país, sin mencionar que tenía que elegir entre el resto de países por lo que esperaba que al tener a Chanyeol a su lado esto no fuera tan complicado.

 

Tal vez fue un golpe de suerte pero lo escuchó. Comenzó a escuchar ese sonido insistente como el de un telégrafo, seguido del sonido des configurado de la estática por lo que le prestó especial atención y lo escuchó: “ _Edimburgo”._.. No necesitó nada más, confiaba en esa corazonada.  Comenzó a empacar sus cosas y abordó el puesto de conductor.

 

― ¡Chanyeol! Es hora de irnos.

 

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

― Tengo un buen presentimiento.

 

Al ver los movimientos apresurados del menor, Chanyeol se colocó su collar alrededor de su cuello sintiendo esa familiaridad y confort que había olvidado tiempo atrás y se posicionó de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto.

 

― No es que no confíe en ti, porque…no, la verdad no confío en ti pero ¿A dónde vamos?

 

― Edimburgo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok y Sehun establecieron una rutina, el mayor se empeñaba en escuchar todo lo que el menor le había comentado. Quería comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que se habían propuesto volver a visitar los lugares que las coordenadas habían guiado previamente a Sehun, sin embargo éste le había dicho que no lo consideraba necesario, es más creía que alguna de las localizaciones habían estado mal en un principio. Estaba seguro que había podido descifrarlas con exactitud pero simplemente algunos de los lugares no parecían tener nada fuera de lo normal, aunque Minseok pensaba de manera diferente, por lo que habían llegado al acuerdo de visitar al menos los últimos lugares que señalaban las coordenada, tal vez entre ambos podrían diferenciar cosas que antes el menor había dado por sentado.

 

Llevaban dos días enteros en los que habían caminado de un lugar a otro pero hasta ahora –como Sehun había predicho- no había nada extraño. Lo único que habían logrado observar es que en efecto, algunas de las localizaciones resultaron ser dos parques llenos de familias y personas caminando por todas partes, lugares que parecían el centro de turistas pues se encontraban todo el tiempo concurridos, visitaron de último los suburbios a los que días antes Sehun había investigado. No estaban muy seguros si era por la misma situación en cómo viven las personas en ese tipo de comunidades pero… parecía como si nada extraño hubiera pasado en los últimos días.

 

Trataron de preguntar en los alrededores, ya que ciertamente las noticias debieron haberse esparcido pero la policía no había encontrado nada extraño, es más las personas negaban que esa casa había estado habitada en un buen tiempo… lo cual solo los hacía sospechar que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, cabía la posibilidad que si Sehun estaba en lo cierto y la organización que los había aprisionado en el pasado estaba ahora tratando de duplicar sus poderes, ellos mismos se estaban manteniendo en las sombras.

Minseok se sentía particularmente inquieto ante la situación, lo único que pensaba es que no era buena idea quedarse en Edimburgo por más tiempo era muy riesgosos, pero a la vez existía la posibilidad que estuvieran cerca de encontrar algo que les sirviera de ayuda, además… no es como si supiera a donde dirigirse. La única pista que había tenido con anterioridad lo había llevado a encontrar a Sehun pero… eso era todo.

 

Esa misma ansiedad y preocupación hacía que el mayor se levantara temprano todos los días, se arreglaba, limpiaba el apartamento y comenzaba a preparar el desayuno. Cada día cuando estaba terminando de prepararlo el menor se levantaba con su cabello desordenado luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras llegaba a la mesa y se recostaba sobre ella.

 

― Por dios Hyung, ¿Cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano?

 

― Buenos días Sehunnie. ― El  mayor comenzó a poner la mesa, dejando un plato lleno de comida frente el otro y cada uno con una respectiva taza de café. ― No lo sé, solo pasa.

 

― ¿Sabes qué es eso? Es una enfermedad.

 

― No puede ser una enfermedad el levantarse temprano, simplemente es para aprovechar el día.

 

― Despertar temprano es una cosa, pero levantarse a las tres de la madrugada a hacer limpieza por todo el apartamento… eso es una enfermedad Hyung. Deberías de conseguir ayuda.

 

―. . . Sólo come tu desayuno. ― El menor acomodó su cabeza sobre la mesa, ahora apoyando su quijada sobre ella viendo el plato que tenía frente a él dejando su mirada fijamente directa. Minseok trató de ignorarlo en un inicio, prestándole atención a su propio plato mientras ingería sus alimentos hasta que no pudo evitarlo más, dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa mientras buscaba algo en la refrigeradora. Regresó momentos después dejando el cartón de leche y azúcar en frente del menor. ― ¿Feliz? ― Sehun se incorporó en su silla y tomaba el tenedor para comenzar a devorar su desayuno, aún con la boca llena de comida dirigía su mirada al mayor.

 

― Sabes que no puedo tomar café negro Hyung, ni siquiera sé por qué lo intentas.

 

― ¡Sehun-ah! ¡No hables con la boca llena! Es desagradable.

 

Probablemente era el remordimiento por haber sido despertado a las tres de la madrugada por el sonido de la aspiradora que no lo dejó volver a conciliar el sueño hasta pasados unos buenos treinta minutos que el menor no pudo contenerlo y volvió a abrir su boca llena de comida solamente para molestar al mayor, al ver la expresión de disgusto del otro solamente se limitó a reírse.

 

Luego de ese incidente en la mañana decidieron revisar uno de los lugares que Sehun había visitado con anterioridad, en aquel entonces el menor no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado porque se encontraba solo y no tenía la menor idea de qué podía suceder y no era tonto, podía ser que cayera en algún tipo de trampa, después de todo el lugar del que hablaba era lo que una vez había sido una fábrica y había estado deshabitada por unos cuantos meses.

 

Minseok se encontraba casi en la puerta esperando a que el menor terminara de arreglarse cuando vio que éste salía de la habitación y se quedaba en el centro de la sala observando fijamente su celular.

 

― ¿Sucede algo Sehun?

 

― Quiero comprobar algo.

 

El mayor creía tener una idea de lo que el otro pensaba pero se acercó hacia el con cierta expectativa. Vio el reloj que se encontraba en la pared observando como las agujas del reloj avanzaban, sus dudas resultaron ser correctas cuando el reloj marcó las 3:25 en punto y escucho el sonido proveniente  del celular de Sehun, ambos sabían que tenían un nuevo lugar al que ir.

 

Minseok dejaba que el menor lo guiara, pues era él quien conocía un poco más la ciudad y sabía leer las coordenadas por lo que se limitó a seguirlo. No estaba seguro el por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, es especial cuando las coordenadas los guiaron a un lugar que ni siquiera Sehun tenía conocimiento previo. Comenzó a preguntarse qué es lo que estaba sucediendo cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

 

― Espera Sehun, eso es… ¿es un orfanato?

 

― Creo que sí. ― Revisó de nuevo su celular comprobando que en efecto estaban en el lugar adecuado. Se encontraban actualmente ocultándose detrás de una de las casas que se ubicaba en frente del orfanato, cuando Minseok propuso la idea de acercarse a ver si había algo extraño el menor vio como un auto aparecía del otro lado de la calle indicándole al mayor que esperaran. Era una camioneta negra con las ventanas polarizadas por lo que no podían ver bien quien iba dentro hasta que éstos salieron. Un hombre vestido de traje negro con lentes oscuros salió del asiento del conductor para poder abrir la puerta trasera por donde salieron una pareja, los cuales escoltó hacia la puerta del local y los dejó entrar, regresando al lado del auto a esperar. Esperaron en silencio solamente viendo lo que sucedía del otro lado de la calle, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a hablar pero ambos compartiendo el mismo tipo de pensamiento.

 

Pasaron unos minutos más que Minseok sintió eternos cuando vio como la pareja salía del orfanato con tres niños, la mujer llevando en sus brazos a un bebé y el hombre que asumía era su esposo tomaba por las manos a otros dos niños que asumía tenían unos nueve o diez años y que por sus rostros idénticos podía adivinar que eran un par de gemelos. Observaron como la pareja intercambiaba unas últimas palabras con los que creía eran los encargados del orfanato con sonrisas en sus rostros, el hombre que aún se encontraba del lado del auto abrió la puerta trasera hasta que la nueva familia estuviera dentro cerrándola con tranquilidad antes de retomar su asiento de conductor e irse.

 

Sehun estaba a punto de hablar cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje en su celular, eran otras coordenadas… le parecía extraño, jamás había recibido mensajes en una hora diferente pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Ésta vez le indicaba un lugar cerca de donde se encontraban, a un par de cuadras para ser más exacto. Sin pensarlo más de una vez salió corriendo seguido por Minseok.

 

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento subterráneo para presenciar cómo la pareja se encontraba en lo que parecía una discusión con otras personas. Minseok tuvo que detener al menor pues no sabía que era lo que éste podía estar pensando, lo tomó del brazo en un fuerte agarre y se ocultaron detrás de unos autos lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar pero teniendo mucho cuidado para ocultarse.

 

―…Teníamos un acuerdo.

 

―Sé muy bien qué era lo que habíamos establecido pero… me gustaría quedarme con el bebé.

 

― Lo lamento Señorita pero el asunto ya no es parte de discusión. Teníamos un acuerdo, ustedes lograban realizar todo el procedimiento de la adopción, nos entregarían a los niños y a cambio de ello nosotros les pagaríamos la cantidad establecida.

 

― Pero… ya tienen a dos de ellos, no veo cómo les sería de utilidad un bebé…además. ― Minseok creyó ver lágrimas correr por los ojos de la mujer mientras sostenía al bebé en uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro arreglaba la frazada que lo cubría. ―  Es tan pequeño e indefenso.

 

― Mika, solo entrégales el bebé.

 

―…- Al ver como la mujer dudaba, dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y lentes oscuros salieron de otro vehículo en dirección a la camioneta, abrieron las puertas y sacaron a los gemelos de ella. Los dos jóvenes veían como los niños forcejeaban para salir del agarre sin tener éxito y cómo éstos eran obligados a entrar a otro vehículo e incluso cómo a pesar de sus gritos nadie hacía nada más que observar. El hombre que se encontraba en frente de la pareja mantenía su mirada fija y tranquila en la pareja como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Al cabo de un tiempo uno de los hombres que había forzado a los niños se posicionaba al frente de la familia como esperando indicaciones.

 

― Le sugiero que por favor me entregue el bebé, y no volverá a escuchar de nosotros. Como podrán observar después de esta pequeña reunión en sus cuentas bancarias habremos depositado el dinero acordado. ― El esposo tomó al bebé de los brazos de su pareja y se lo entregó al hombre vestido de blanco, quien se limitó a examinar la cara del bebé unos segundos y se lo entregó al guardia que se encontraba a su lado quien prosiguió a entrar al auto y en cuanto cerró la puerta el vehículo se puso en marcha en dirección a la salida.

 

― Muchas gracias por todo, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes. No se preocupen créanme que lo que ustedes acaban de hacer es para una buena causa, ahora por favor regresen a sus casas y sigan con sus vidas como si esto no hubiera sucedido.

 

El esposo pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja quien se encontraba llorando y la guio hacia un auto el cual Minseok asumió que era el de ellos en un principio y sin más… se fueron. El mayor no sabía que pensar ahora, era más que seguro que las sospechas de Sehun eran correctas, era obvio que estas personas eran de las que se encontraban huyendo y por lo que acababan de presenciar esos niños probablemente serían los siguientes en quienes experimentarían. Antes que pudiera decir algo más la puerta del conductor del auto que quedaba se abrió y un hombre vestido como los otros, con un traje negro y lentes oscuros se acercó al que vestía de blanco.

 

― Señor, acabo de recibir órdenes de desplazarnos a la unidad Central. Sus sospechas eran ciertas y han visto a los sujetos en las ciudades de Londres, Lyon y Yunnan.

 

― Sabía que no podían mantenerse ocultos tanto tiempo. Teníamos un total de veinte posibles localizaciones, al menos podemos decir que tres de ellas si eran correctas solo es de verificar el resto.

 

No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender de lo que hablaban, haciendo que Minseok se estremeciera. Sus dudas estaban más que correctas y lo peor de todo es que ellos parecían llevar la delantera. El mayor pensaba que lo mejor sería salir de ese lugar antes que cualquier cosa sucediera pero fue en ese momento en que sintió como el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a cambiar. Estaban en el subterráneo y no se encontraban tan cerca de la entrada y mucho menos de la salida del lugar pero estaba seguro que una gran ventisca acababa de pasar, quiso detener a Sehun antes que algo más sucediera pero el mayor fue demasiado lento.

 

Sehun había salido de su escondite y había generado una ventisca tan grande que había hecho que el tipo de traje blanco levitara unos segundos en el aire antes de ser lanzado contra el parabrisas del auto. El guardaespaldas que se encontraba a su lado actuó rápidamente sacando un arma que había mantenido oculta apuntándola hacia el menor, pero justamente en el momento en que éste se disponía a disparar el arma que sostenía en sus manos pareció zafarse de su agarre y volar hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento.

 

Minseok se apresuró y congelo rápidamente las piernas del guardia, dejándolo inmovilizado contra el suelo y le propició un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente, mientras Sehun se acercaba a lo que él conocía muy bien como uno de los científicos.

 

― ¡Sehun-ah! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ― El mayor corrió rápidamente al lado de Sehun tomándolo por los hombros con el afán de detenerlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la mirada de éste llena de ira y enojo. El mayor se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una leve risa a sus espaldas.

 

―Sabía que estaba en lo cierto… había alguien más en esta ciudad. ― El hombre comenzaba a reincorporarse sobre el parabrisas desquebrajado del auto lentamente, Minseok podía ver como comenzaban a aparecer parches rojos en su pulcro atuendo blanco además del pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por la cabeza de éste.

 

― Parece que pescamos un pez gordo, no solo uno sino dos. Pero que tenemos aquí, hielo y… ¿tú qué haces? ¿Viento? ¿Manipulas cosas con tu mente también? ―  Ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevía a moverse, Sehun porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía mataría al tipo que tenía delante de él y Minseok por que trataba de pensar en una forma de cómo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

 

El mayor se acercó más para tratar de susurrar. ― Debemos irnos de aquí, esto solo nos generará problemas cualquier persona podría aparecer en cualquier momento.- El menor hizo caso omiso a las palabras del otro y se limitó a observar a su enemigo.

 

― Necesito respuestas.

 

―Ja, ¿esa es tu táctica? ¿Atacar primero y luego el cuestionamiento?-

 

― Es mejor que la tortura luego del engaño.

 

―… Eres un mocoso atrevido ¿no?- Decía mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre provenientes de su labio.

 

― No creo que estés en posición para insultarme.- Solo con escuchar el tono de voz de Sehun bastaba para que Minseok supiera con certeza que quien se estaba pasando de la raya era el hombre vestido de blanco.

 

― Sehun, debemos irnos de aquí.

 

― ¡No Hyung! Necesito respuestas acerca de Luhan.

 

― ¿Luhan? Ahhhh te refieres el pequeño con habilidades mentales ¿no?

 

― ¡No digas su nombre!

 

― Mmmmm veamos…Si recuerdo bien ustedes son Sehun y… Minseok ¿cierto? Es un placer, pueden llamarme Dr. Yang- el hombre soltó una carcajada en cuanto vio las expresiones de ambos. ―Claro que sé sus nombres. No tiene idea de cuan parlanchines pueden ser sus compañeros. Estoy seguro que Luhan mencionó el nombre “Sehun” muchas veces.

 

―…Malditos bastardos.

 

― Aunque debo admitir, Luhan fue muy difícil de quebrar. Nos llevó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a cooperar con nosotros.

 

― ¿Qué han hecho con Luhan? … ¿Están utilizando a los niños cierto?

 

― Vaya, vaya. No eres tan tonto como pareces.

 

― ¡Respóndeme de una vez! ― Yang definitivamente disfrutaba como el rostro se Sehun trataba de mantenerse estoico pero le resultaba casi imposible el contener sus emociones. Cuando menos lo esperó su cuerpo comenzó a separarse de la superficie del auto y parecía ser encerrado en una especie de burbuja de aire, no iba a negarlo se sentía algo asustado pero a la vez entusiasmado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía frente al a dos jóvenes de las profecías, y tenía la dicha de presenciar sus poderes desarrollarse. Este tenía que ser uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 

― ¡Sehun! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Déjalo ir, no vale la pena.

 

― ¿Qué no vale la pena? ¿Qué harías si supieras que este tipo fue una de las personas que torturó a Jongdae-hyung? ― Ante esto Minseok desvió la mirada, no es que no lo había pensado. Él también quería acabar con la vida de todo aquel que se había atrevido a lastimar a su familia pero su lado racional le decía que éste no era el momento.

 

― ¿Jongdae? ¿Te refieres al pequeño que lloraba todas las noches como un cachorrito? Jajajajaja era demasiado adorable. Oh no, espera él era Baekhyun. Mmm  no. Lo lamento Jongdae nunca fue parte de mi agenda. ― El mayor podía sentir como sus manos comenzaban a temblar por la ira que ese simple comentario le ocasionó.

 ―Responde, Doctor Yang. ¿Qué han hecho con Luhan? ― Sehun sabía que probablemente contaban con poco tiempo al haber revelado sus identidades y su presencia en el lugar por lo que quería respuestas lo más rápido posible.

 

― Luhan fue tan amable de darnos acceso a su ADN para que pudiéramos trabajar con él.

 

― ¿Te refieres….?

 

― Aunque como ya mencioné no fue fácil. Además, no sé qué les dan de comer a los niños de ahora son tan débiles y frágiles que no soportan una simple inyección.

 

― ¿Por qué hacen esto?

 

―Es por el bien de la humanidad. Tratamos de evitar horribles catástrofes. Ustedes deberían dejar de resistirse y huir, nosotros solo velamos por el bienestar de la sociedad, podemos darles respuestas y trabajar juntos.

 

― ¿Trabajar juntos? ¡Lo único que hicieron fue torturarnos!

 

― ¿Torturarlos? Jamás, es por el bien de la ciencia. Por favor, si Yixing y Baekhuyn pudieron resistirlo una vez estoy seguro que podrán hacerlo de nuevo además…los superiores se están cansando un poco de Luhan.

 

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Sehun no pudiera controlarlo más y se dejó actuar bajo sus impulsos. Minseok podía ver como la sonrisa del Doctor Yang desaparecía de su rostro y comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

 

― ¿Siente eso _Doctor Yang_? ¿Siente como el aire comienza a desaparecer? Es el mismo precio que usted debe pagar por su tan preciada _“Ciencia”._

 

El menor mantenía su concentración en el doctor suspendido dentro de la burbuja, extrayendo todo el oxígeno de ella viendo con cierta satisfacción cuando el rostro de éste se contorsionaba por el dolor y la desesperación.

 

― ¡Sehun! ¡Sehun ya basta! ― Minseok logró romper la concentración del menor pero…ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo del Doctor Yang cayó al suelo y el mayor se acercó despacio, trató de sentir su pulso en el cuello del doctor pero no pudo sentir nada.

 

― Sehun-ah… ¿Qué hiciste? ―Sintió algo de alivio cuando vio como la expresión del menor parecía relajarse y darse cuenta de qué es lo que había hecho, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más pues en la entrada del estacionamiento apareció un auto a toda velocidad deteniéndose enfrente de ellos. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió y la ventana del conductor reveló a un Kyungsoo desesperado.

 

― ¡Entren al auto! ―El mayor tenía muchas preguntas pero escuchó sonidos del lado de la entrada fue ahí cuando vio que tres camionetas negras entraban en el estacionamiento, muy parecidas a las que habían visto antes en las que los guardias se habían llevado a los niños, iban una detrás de la otra avanzando hacia ellos.

 

― ¡Ahora! ― Minseok no lo pensó dos veces y tomó del brazo a Sehun apresurándolo a entrar al auto, cuando cerró la puerta Kyungsoo pisó el acelerador a todo lo que daba, sin embargo las camionetas se acercaban hacia ellos de manera rápida.

 

― ¡Chanyeol! ― En el momento en que Kyungsoo gritó su nombre, el joven bajó la ventanilla extendió su brazo esperó hasta que salieron del estacionamiento para dejar que las llamas se esparcieran por el suelo obstaculizando la salida del local esperando que eso les diera el tiempo suficiente para escapar.


	15. Capítulo V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño anuncio antes del capítulo, cuando comencé con esta historia pensé en muchos momentos entre los miembros no sólamente de las ships sino también con el resto. Algunos de ellos están dentro de los capítulos como recuerdos pero no quería que se perdiera del todo la escencia de la trama actual así que decidí publicarlos aparte, se encuentran dentro de esta serie del pathcode asi como en un futuro también contará con una side-story de personajes que se revelarán más adelante.
> 
> Los capítulos que se encuentran dentro de la otra serie no son obligatorios en cuanto al orden de la historia pero si cuentan con menciones o sobre alguno de los momentos que se tocan. No llevarán un orden específico en publicación.
> 
> Algunos de ellos surgieron a manera de regalos para mis betas pero también estoy dispuesta a aceptar recomendaciones y "pedidos" en los comentarios o mensajes con respecto a interacciones entre cualquiera de los miembros.

 

* * *

Las tardes en la biblioteca no eran muy abarrotadas, algunos estudiantes de la universidad más cercana solían visitarla a menudo pero siempre eran grupos pequeños, por lo que Chen no tenía razón alguna para quejarse. Su trabajo en el mostrador le daba mucho tiempo libre que no podía quejarse incluso cuando le correspondía ordenar los libros en los estantes, es más era lo que más le agradaba de su empleo, además tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de libros y aprovechaba cada momento libre sumergiéndose en una nueva historia.

 

Aunque sí debía ser honesto llevaba varios días enfrascado en el mismo libro, uno que había llamado mucho su atención. Un día mientras recolectaba los libros que habían sido devueltos a la librería se dio cuenta cómo uno de ellos resaltaba, su pasta se veía vieja y gastada y al abrirlo sus páginas se encontraban de un color amarillento pero aún con sus letras muy bien visibles y fáciles de leer, sin embargo lo que le pareció más extraño es que el libro no mostraba ningún nombre en su portada y mucho menos en el lomo de este.

 

El joven pensó que seguramente algunas de las personas que devolvieron libros esa mañana debieron de haberse confundido, en un inicio pensó en dejarlo justo en donde lo encontró, en una de las mesas del área de lectura de manera que si alguien lo había olvidado podría regresar por él en cualquier momento. Por lo que se decidió en organizar el resto de libros, ya que éstos no habían sido muchos su tarea terminó siendo más sencilla y llevándole menos tiempo de lo normal.

 

La curiosidad siendo uno de sus más grandes pecados hizo que se encontrara unas horas después en el mostrador, en lo que esperaba a los posibles visitantes, con el libro frente a él. No sabía por qué pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

 

En él se narraba la historia de un mundo muy parecido en el que vivían, sin embargo éste estaba regido por fuerzas celestiales superiores, las cuales podían otorgar vida eterna y habilidades especiales, razón por la cual con el paso del tiempo, los habitantes se volvieron codiciosos y ansiosos por conseguir. Es por ello que las distintas fuerzas se combinaron para poder mantener un equilibrio y balance en el mundo, tomando la forma de un árbol llamándole el “árbol de la vida”, sin embargo nadie sabía la forma y ubicación de éste o qué lo diferenciaba del resto.

 

Según las leyendas y relatos de los ancestros aseguraban que el mismo árbol de la vida temía por el futuro de la humanidad, por lo que cada cierto tiempo éste concedía algunos de sus dones a personas específicas con la finalidad de que si ocurría algún tipo de catástrofe pudieran ser ellos los que protegieran a la humanidad.

 

Hubo una de esas entidades que no estuvo de acuerdo puesto que creía que sus habilidades no podían ser compartidas con alguien más y aseguraba que nadie podía ser digno de ellas, por lo que se separó del resto y del mismo árbol creando así una ruptura y desequilibrio así como a su vez una apertura en un mundo paralelo.

 

Aunque éste último se mantenía como una teoría hipotética, ya que no existían ningún tipo de pruebas sobre la existencia de mundo diferentes, cuando por otro lado, si se encontraban con indicios de los documentos de personas con habilidades especiales y cómo ellos serían los que trajeran de nuevo un equilibrio al mundo.

 

Chen sabía que era simplemente una historia plasmada en un libro pero por alguna razón su corazón latía demasiado rápido mientras leía y lo hacía sentir nervioso. Había una gran cantidad de pensamientos recorriendo su mente pero “ _Solo era la historia de un libro… ¿cierto?_  Volvió a concentrarse en su entorno cuando escuchó sonidos del otro lado de la biblioteca. Miró al reloj que se encontraba en la pared de al lado percatándose que eran las 10:30 de la noche, llevaba media hora de haber cerrado, por lo que no debería de haber nadie más en el lugar.  _“¿Se la había pasado tanto tiempo inmerso en el libro?_  Estaba seguro que si su jefe se enteraba de ello probablemente lo reprendería así que decidió apresurarse.

 

El joven tomó el libro en sus brazos y se aventuró en los pasillos, caminando despacio y cautelosamente pues sentía que algo no iba bien  y sentía que debía de estar alerta. Siguió el sonido que había escuchado anteriormente solo para encontrarse con un pequeño gato sobre una de las mesas que asumió había entrado por uno de los ventanales. Era un gatito bebé de eso estaba seguro puesto que era pequeño con su pelaje parchado entre los colores negro, café y blanco. Era tan pequeño que no tuvo el corazón de dejar que se fuera por sí sólo, optando por llevarlo a casa con él, después de todo no le haría mal un poco de compañía. Iba pensando que tendría que comprar algo de comida para el pequeño. Se dispuso a tomarlo en brazos llevando a la vez consigo el libro, dio un último vistazo por la biblioteca apagando las luces del local mientras se dirigía a la salida sin darse cuenta que en realidad… no había sido la única persona dentro de la biblioteca.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Incuso a pesar de los recuerdos de su infancia antes de poder encontrar a los sabios que le darían respuestas que necesitaba sobre quién era y que le harían ver que sus habilidades no eran algo malo, como sus padres le habían hecho creer desde un inicio, lo hacían sentir más tranquilo y que un peso había sido levantado de su pecho._

_En ocasiones se le hacía difícil creer que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislado de una vida “normal”. Aunque no haya sido enteramente su decisión, había sido el primero en manifestarse y ser encontrado por los sabios, por lo que todos centraron su atención en él._

_En un inicio se le hacía difícil sobrevivir cada día con la exhaustiva rutina de entrenamiento, pues era consciente que en un futuro debía poder controlar sus habilidades sin problema alguno y que sería eso lo que le permitiría ayudar a los demás. Tal vez sintió su soledad prolongada por el hecho que había llegado cuando tenía solamente 8 años, y no encontraba la forma de poder distraerse en un lugar tan enorme por el solo, sin embargo a pesar de su corta edad las personas solían decirle que tenía una mente muy madura por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo que no se encontraba entrenando se la pasaba rodeado de libros._

_La presión y ansiedad que desarrolló después se debía a que sus superiores le habían informado que él sería el líder del grupo. En un inicio podría no sonar la gran cosa pues era él solo en la gran mansión, sin embargo con el paso de los meses e incluso años después el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a ser reclutados, o en algunos de sus casos tales como el de él mismo habían llegado por voluntad propia. Esto solo le hacía sentir que todo lo que las leyendas narraban si era cierto, ya no podía albergar la esperanza que tal vez ellos no serían la generación esperada que los libros y los sabios esperaban._

_Recordaba claramente cómo cada uno de ellos se había convertido en su familia. Como Kris había pasado de ser un torpe incómodo a desarrollar una personalidad más segura de sí mismo y que además le ayudaría a cuidar de los demás. Tao quien había llegado con Kris parecía haber formado una amistad muy fuerte con él, incluso a pesar de la diferencia de edad._

_Sehun fue quien hizo que Junmyeon se volviera sobreprotector con el resto. Es probable que se debía a que el menor era prácticamente un bebé cuando llegó, bueno tal vez no exactamente un bebé en edad pero el líder lo consideraba de tal forma, y que debía protegerlo así como al resto._

_Jongdae fue difícil, Junmyeon pensaba que se debía a que el menor había llegado justo en la etapa de la rebeldía y sus habilidades no hacían las cosas más sencillas, en realidad era todo lo contrario... Incluso si el menor solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo aislado de los demás y del mal humor Junmyeon sabía que todo lo que necesitaba era una plática honesta en la que pudiera desahogar su corazón. A pesar de muchos intentos fallidos finalmente lo logró, Jongdae pudo abrirse un poco con él, sin embargo no fue un cambio muy grande puesto que seguía poniendo resistencia con el resto._

_Esto cambió con la llegada de Minseok. El líder lo atribuía a que la personalidad del mayor era algo que traía calma a los demás, incluso si éste no hablaba mucho. Aun así había sido el único que había podido acercarse demasiado a Jongdae como para poder confiar en él y comenzar a cambiar su actitud con el resto, a un extremo que poco a poco la personalidad del menor cambió y se volvió más juguetón, aunque en un inicio trataba de contenerlo fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera expresarse libremente y sin ninguna clase de filtro._

_Baekhyun había sido un caso especial, desde que Junmyeon puso sus ojos en él volvió a tener la misma sensación que cuando conoció a Sehun, pues Baekhyun era un pequeño indefenso que solía esconderse de los demás la mayor parte del tiempo, pero fueron Jongdae y Minseok quienes solían cuidar de él cuando las cosas se volvían difíciles, la razón de esto…el líder aún no lo comprendía pero esos tres mantenían una relación muy fuerte. Otro quien ayudó mucho a Bakhyun fue Chanyeol._

_Aunque más bien ambos habían sido de ayuda para el otro, incluso si no lo notaban. Chanyeol era muy reservado pero el líder sabía la verdadera razón detrás de ello, era el miedo. Nadie lo juzgaba por ello, todos en algún momento, unos más que otros, temían de sus propias habilidades, era algo nuevo, inexplicable y difícil de dominar._

_Kyungsoo y Jongin habían llegado juntos y con el paso del tiempo Junmyeon se dio cuenta que era simplemente correcto. Esos dos se la pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. Cuando llegaron por primera vez, no fue algo nuevo que ambos se conocieron desde tiempo atrás pues parecían llevarse muy bien, sin embargo fue algo que por muy extraño que suene, ayudó a que ambos se acoplaran rápidamente e incluso si solían pasar el rato con los demás o si compartían cosas en común con el resto, siempre terminaban juntos. Era como si el mismo Kyungsoo fuera un imán de Jongin, puesto que el menor siempre se encontraba siguiendo al otro con la mirada y siempre pendiente del otro incluso en las cosas más sencillas. Y aunque Kyungsoo no lo demostraba muy seguido, él se comportaba de la misma forma con Jongin._

_En cuanto a Luhan…Junmyeon siempre sintió que había algo que le ocultaba al resto, no estaba muy seguro de qué era pero a pesar que todos podían trabajar en equipo y mostraban buena sincronización ayudándose mutuamente sin importar quién era existía una pequeña barrera que Luhan construía con el resto, bueno con todos menos Sehun. No estaba muy seguro de cómo es que todo había sucedido pero recordaba cómo al menor solía molestarle le mera presencia de Luhan, sin embargo algo cambió entre ellos, y eso era lo que mantenía a Junmyeon en paz, pensar que al menos si Luhan compartía sus pensamientos e inseguridades al menos con uno de ellos, el mayor no tendría por qué cargar con todas sus penas él solo y que en algún momento él se sentiría lo suficientemente preparado para compartirlo con los demás y estaba seguro que éstos sin duda alguna, lo escucharían._

_Todos y cada uno de ellos conformaban la familia de Junmyeon, una que él había jurado proteger y cuidar con todo su ser, a quienes no abandonaría por nada del mundo como sus padres lo habían hecho con él. Sin embargo ese trabajo era complicado, tenía que mostrarse fuerte todo el tiempo, seguro de sí mismo para poder transmitir ese tipo de sentimientos hacía el resto, sin embargo había una sola persona con la que podía al menos por unos momentos bajar la guardia, dejar que sus inseguridades salieran de vez en cuando y que siempre estaría para poder regresarle la fuerza y confianza que a veces perdía._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándolo por detrás. No hacía falta que se girara para saber quién era esa persona, el simple hecho de encontrarse en sus brazos era suficiente para hacer que una sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro. En el momento en que sintió como esa persona apoyaba su quijada sobre su hombro bastó para que su cuerpo también se relajara, descansando su cuerpo contra el otro._

― _Baekhyun dice que si sueles fruncir el ceño, te saldrán arrugas más pronto._ ― _El escuchar su dulce voz tan cerca de su oído hacía que se sintiera cómodo y se permitiera reír un poco._ ― _Estoy seguro que no quieres otra razón para que sigan llamándote abuelo._

― _No puedo evitarlo Yixing, sabes que a veces no puedo controlar las expresiones en mi rostro._ ― _reposó sus manos sobre las del otro tratando de prolongar  ese abrazo por más tiempo  mientras sentía como Yixing asentía aún apoyado sobre su hombro._

― _Mmmm es cierto, no puedes ocultar tu asombro, tampoco tu disgusto…y mucho menos tu preocupación. ¿Sucede algo?_

― _Nada de lo que debas preocuparte._ ― _Al decir estas palabras pudo sentir como los brazos del menor reforzaban su abrazo y sabía que ello sólo llevaría a más preguntas._

― _… ¿Estás consciente que esas palabras solo hacen que me preocupe más, cierto?_

― _Solamente pensaba en nosotros…en todos, como equipo._

― _Si hablas de todos nosotros, creo que te refieres más al término de familia, sabes que Sehun detesta que te dirijas al resto sólo como un equipo, como alguien a quien puedes reemplazar fácilmente._

― _Tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

― _Eso es porque presto mucha atención cuando se trata de ti y… puedo sentir algo_ ― _Yixing dejó que su mano derecha encontrara el camino por el pecho de Junmyeon hasta posicionarse exactamente en el lugar de su corazón._ ― _Algo aquí no está bien._

― _No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo recordaba cómo todos habían llegado aquí._

_Yixing sabían que detrás de esa fachada de líder se encontraba alguien que solamente quería descansar de vez en cuando, sin tener que preocuparse por un futuro lleno de peleas, conflictos y destrucción como hablaban las leyendas pero también sabía esperar. Esperar el momento adecuado para que Junmyeon pudiera compartir sus pensamientos con él, por lo que solía darle el espacio necesario la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Razón por la cual se resignó y luego de un largo suspiro volvió a rodear su brazo en la cintura del otro, sabía que en ocasiones como éstas sólo debía tener paciencia y ser el soporte necesario._

― _Bueno supongo que recordar cómo Jongdae y Chanyeol casi destruyeron todo este lugar es algo digno de preocuparse pero,… lo que sea que de verdad te preocupa no debes cargarlo tú solo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y también en los demás._ ― _Junmyeon sabía que el menor siempre podía ver debajo de sus máscaras y que no podía ocultarle nada pero prefería esperar hasta que él estuviera listo, era una de las razones por las que lo amaba. Antes que el líder pudiera siquiera pensar en algo que responderle sintió el delicado toque de los labios de Yixing en su cuello con un pequeño beso lleno de un sentimiento puro por parte de éste. –Kyungsoo preparó la cena, los demás están esperando._

_Sin decir una palabra más desprendió sus brazos de la cintura del mayor y en su lugar optó por tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras comenzaba a guiarlo por los pasillos hacía el comedor principal. Junmyeon sabía que tendría más tiempo para preocuparse por los demás, temer por el futuro que se avecinaba como una tormenta lejana pero a la vez estaba seguro que mientras tuviera alguien a quien proteger podría sobrellevar cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara._

Cuando abrió los ojos y veía como King se le acercaba buscando atención pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de la larga noche que habían tenido, había logrado dormir plácidamente. Llevaba unas noches durmiendo al lado de Baekhyun, pensando que tal vez de esa manera el menor no se sentiría tan asustado y a su vez le había ayudado a él mismo con sus pesadillas. La mayor parte de las veces había despertado con pesadillas de recuerdos que prefería olvidar, por primera vez en tanto tiempo había podido despertar con su corazón tranquilo teniendo un pensamiento en mente: “ _Ésta vez no fallaré y sin duda los protegeré a todos, a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.”_


	16. Capítulo VI

Suho sabía que tenían que ir con cuidado, estar atentos y ser precavidos ante cualquier situación inesperada. Había sido complicado convencer a Baekhyun de salir del apartamento, habían pasado unos días desde que se habían encontrado y el mayor quería estar seguro que el otro estuviera en buenas condiciones en caso que se encontraran con otra situación como la anterior. 

 

En los días en que se dispusieron a descansar el mayor se había dado la tarea de preparar las comidas asegurándose que Baekhyun tuviera algo en el estómago, pero cuando abrió el refrigerador y revisó los estantes se percató que no había mucho por hacer, eso explicaba por qué el menor parecía haber perdido mucho peso. Aunque sabía que no podía decir mucho al respecto, pues el mismo no había estado cuidando de su salud como se debía pero al ver el aspecto del menor los instintos de Suho despertaron de nuevo. A pesar del temor de Baekhyun, el mayor salió del apartamento para poder abastecer el lugar con cosas que necesitarían por unos días pues tenía en mente dejar la ciudad una vez pudieran visitar la Iglesia de nuevo después de todo, Lyon ya no era un lugar seguro.

 

A pesar que prefería quedarse en su apartamento Suho insistía en que tenía un plan, observarían lo que pudieran en los alrededores de la Iglesia, investigarían lo que pudieran y tomarían sus cosas para irse a Marsella, el mayor no quería que el otro tuviera el riesgo de encontrarlos de nuevo, el simple hecho de mencionarlos hacía que el menor se estremeciera en especial después de la plática que habían tenido unas noches atrás.

 

Suho necesitó toda su cordura para poder controlarse y no salir en ese momento en busca de aquellos que los habían lastimado. El mayor siempre se había sentido ciertamente protector por el resto de los miembros, eran su familia y les tenía un gran aprecio a cada uno de ellos, razón por la cual si alguno resultaba herido él se sentía culpable por no haber podido evitarlo, es por eso que se sentía un poco paranoico en las calles de Lyon, mirando a su alrededor y manteniéndose alerta. Baekhyun iba a su lado agarrándose del dobladillo de su camisa con un poco de temor de perderse en la multitud, después de todo las calles de la ciudad siempre se encontraban abarrotadas.

 

Había decidido que lo mejor era salir a la luz del día para evitar cualquier tipo de encuentro, además estaba seguro que si en el peor de los casos esas personas aún se encontraban merodeando por los alrededores de la Iglesia no se arriesgarían a crear una escena si estaban rodeados de personas, o al menos eso es lo que le gustaría creer.

 

Baekhyun era quien conocía la ciudad así que era él quien los iba guiando a lo largo de las calles. Si no se encontraran en ese tipo de situaciones Suho estaba seguro que podrían haberse dado un respiro por unos días, el hecho de no estar solos era un gran alivio por lo que si las circunstancias hubieran sido  diferentes se podrían haber dado el lujo de disfrutar el entorno.

 

La ciudad de Lyon era muy diferente a Marsella, era mucho más poblado aunque tal vez el mayor lo percibía de esa forma porque anteriormente había vivido aislado a las orillas del bosque pensando que de esa forma evitaría cualquier tipo de problemas aunque fácilmente podría haberse camuflageado en la ciudad. Lyon parecía deslumbrante una vez se ponía el sol, es la impresión que le había dejado la noche que se encontró con Baekhyun, los alrededores de la Iglesia habían estado abiertas al público aunque con algunas áreas con paso restringido pero había sido esa la razón por la cual habían logrado escapar la última vez.

 

El mayor no quería perder el tiempo, si lograban terminar rápido sería lo adecuado por lo que trataron de atravesar la ciudad en el menor tiempo posible y cuando llegaron a las puertas de la Iglesia se movilizaron rápidamente a uno de los costados. Al área del cual Baekhyun le había comentado parecía vacío, y encajaba con la descripción que le había dado.

 

El mayor tenía más conocimiento acerca de las leyendas que los antiguos maestros les habían advertido pero el conocimiento que adquirió era muy limitado, la biblioteca con  la que contaban en su antiguo hogar había perdido varios de sus documentos importantes y por más que el líder había querido encontrar más información que les fuera útil había sido muy difícil, pero si lograban estudiar bien lo que Baekhyun había encontrado les sería de mucha ayuda, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

 

Suho no estaba seguro sobre lo que tenía enfrente de él, había visto las fotos con anterioridad pero verlo en persona era algo completamente diferente. Los grabados en las paredes se veía que tenían años de antigüedad aunque eso no significaba que dejaban de ser claros y distintivos, en ellos se encontraban cada uno de los símbolos que representaban las doce habilidades que poseían y en el centro se distinguía lo que parecían ser las representaciones de las constelaciones, en el lado superior derecho un sol brillante, mientras que en la parte inferior izquierda se encontraba una media luna. El mayor recordaba algunas de las leyendas detalladas en los libros y como incluso el Sol y la Luna al ser opuestos también eran vistos como ambas caras de una misma entidad y que eran éstos los que colisionaban en uno solo como un presagio. La representación de esa colisión era la de un eclipse, lamentablemente Suho no había logrado conocer su significado, sabía que era importante pero no de qué forma y cómo este estaría involucrado con todos ellos.

 

― ¿Suho? ―Se encontraba tan concentrado que no se había percatado en que Baekhuyn llevaba unos cuantos segundos tratando de llamar su atención. El mayor no se había dado cuenta en que el menor se encontraba unos metros más alejado, se apresuró a acortar la distancia entre ellos y observar lo que el menor señalaba, ante ellos tenían lo que parecía ser un arco la representación de un eclipse dividido en etapas mostrando cada una de las fases de la luna cada vez más cerca y más completa de la representación del Sol,  debajo de ello se distinguía la figura de un árbol el cuál Suho había visto millones de veces junto con una pequeña inscripción que leía:

 

“Quand la lune monte et que le ciel devient plus lumineux

Le ciel gris vibrera et se fendira deux fois dans l'espace,

Le passage parallèle à quatre dimensions n'ouvre qu'une fois”

 

―”Cuando la luna se eleve y el cielo se vuelve más brillante, el cielo gris sacudirá y se dividirá dos veces en el espacio, el paso paralelo con cuatro dimensiones sólo se abre una vez”... ― ¿Sabes lo que esto significa Baekhyun?

 

Dicho joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volver su mirada al grabado.

 

―Significa que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

                                                                     

 

 ***

 

 

Una de las cosas más complicadas con las que Jongin se había encontrado en su vida no era el hecho de comprender la logística de sus habilidades, el poder moverse de un lado a otro sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, sino el tener que soportar a Tao mientras entraba y salía de tiendas. 

 

Jongin llevaba dos días persiguiéndole por cada una de las tiendas mientras compraba ropa, accesorios y objetos que estaba seguro Tao no necesitaba. El primer encuentro no había sido lo que esperaba, creyó que Tao lo reconocería al instante y podrían ponerse en marcha en cualquier momento y ser capaces de poder encontrar a los demás, sin embargo el mayor no parecía recordar todo con detalle, aseguraba recordar algunos rostros que se le hacían familiares, o imágenes difusas de lo que consideraba eran recuerdos.

 

Incluso si creía que se encontraba preparado para ese tipo de situaciones y conversaciones, no era algo que podías prever, lo único que es esperaba era poder encontrar respuestas a su cansancio extremo y su problema para poder transportarse de un lado para otro. Estaba seguro que Lyon escondía algo, un motivo o alguien que pudiera darle respuestas a sus preguntas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Una vez se encontraba en la comodidad de su habitación sabía que podría relajarse, había sido un día agotador en el que todos habían tenido que practicar duro  para poder dominar sus habilidades sin embargo incluso si a unos les resultaba fácil y sin mucho esfuerzo el poder invocarlos como por ejemplo Sehun, Chanyeol y Junmyeon que utilizaban la naturaleza misma para mostrarlo habían otros como Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin y el mismo Luhan quienes utilizaban mucha de su concentración y energía no solo en la manipulación de estos solían agotarse más rápido. He ahí el por qué Luhan se encontraba agradecido de que el día había llegado a su fin luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, lo único que ansiaba más que nada era caer sobre su cama sin ninguna preocupación y poder dormir hasta el día siguiente no obstante sabía que primero debía tomar una ducha para poder sentirse más relajado._

_Por ser uno de los mayores había tenido el privilegio de tener una de las habitaciones más espaciosas incluso si no contaba con muchas pertenencias a lo largo de ésta, pues no había tenido el tiempo necesario para poder llevarse cosas de valor mientras huía de lo que una vez llamó hogar._

_Se encontraba tan cansado que creía haber hecho su rutina sin pensarlo, automáticamente dirigiéndose al baño ansiando una buena ducha. Por alguna razón los entrenadores creían que era buena idea que Luhan entrenara con todos para poder defenderse ante cualquier situación y este había sido el día enfrentarse a Kyungsoo razón por la cual el mayor había terminado cansado no sólo mental sino también físicamente ya que Luhan podía contener algunos ataques pero aún no era lo suficientemente rápido a eso habría que sumarle el cansancio de las noches anteriores en las que no había podido dormir._

_Eran en momentos como esos en los que se cuestionaba si todo lo que estaban haciendo valía la pena, sabía que de alguna forma las leyendas podrían ser verdaderas es decir, explicaría el por qué ellos son diferentes pero habían pasado muchos años y había comenzado a creer que ellos serían una de las otras generaciones pasadas que sólo despiertan sus habilidades para prevenir un mal que nunca aparece._

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que vio cómo sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse debido al tiempo que llevaba en la ducha y comenzaba a sentir el agua más fría. Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse en unos pantalones cómodos para dormir y una camiseta que parecía ser 2 tallas mayor de la necesaria, o ¿será que había perdido peso? Yixing había hecho un comentario al respecto hace unos días._

_Salió del baño con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras iba secando su cabello percatándose que ya no se encontraba sólo en su habitación. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta cruzando sus brazos mientras  una sonrisa comenzó a esparcirse en su rostro._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo le había tomado pero Sehun se encontraba en su habitación, esperándolo sentado sobre su cama vestido únicamente con unos pantalones para dormir, Luhan a veces pensaba que el menor buscaba solamente provocarlo al merodear en las noches sin camisa._

― _¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta visita? No es que me moleste pero sigue siendo una sorpresa._ ― _En lugar de responder el menor sólo encogió sus hombros mientras sus ojos admiraban de pies a cabeza al chico que se encontraba enfrente de él._ ― _... ¿Sehun?_

_Aún sin decir ni una sola palabra, el menor se levantó y al cabo de unos cuantos pasos se encontraba frente a Luhan, incluso si éste  era consciente que Sehun era el menor de todos a veces no lo aparentaba, comenzando por su estatura. Tenían cuatro años de diferencia pero median ligeramente lo mismo e incluso si Sehun a veces actuaba de manera infantil habían otras ocasiones que sorprendía a todos con su nivel de madurez, aunque Jongin solía mencionar que no era maduro simplemente a veces su expresión era muy estoica y nadie podía saber lo que realmente pensaba. De igual forma  Luhan lo consideraba como alguien especial, por alguna razón el menor tenía la habilidad de poder consolarlo cuando sus sentimientos y su pasado lo atormentaban, siendo sus brazos un refugio cálido que siempre brindaba protección._

_Regresó su atención cuando sintió un ligero toque en su mejilla, ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro, hace mucho había descubierto cómo las manos de Sehun eran grandes y ásperas pero cada vez que tocaba a Luhan se sentían suaves y delicadas, el menor buscando su mirada y al cabo de unos segundos pudo por primera vez en la noche escuchar su voz._

― _¿Te encuentras bien?_ ― _Ante el tono de preocupación del menor, tomó una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos sin quebrar el contacto visual en ningún momento._

― _Un poco cansado, eso es todo._ ― _Respondía, tratando de disimular con una sonrisa pero al ver cómo Sehun fruncía el ceño sabía que éste siempre podía ver a través de él incluso cuando quería ocultarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró cansado y desvió su mirada._ ― _Las pesadillas volvieron._

― _Te vi entrenar con Kyungsoo-hyung ahora, parecías muy distraído… ¿crees que tus sueños significan algo? ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?_ ― _Esta vez fue Luhan que decidió no contestar aún sin devolverle la mirada pero simplemente su expresión y el ligero apretón que sintió en sus manos aún entrelazadas bastaron para que obtuviera su respuesta, incluso si lo único que quería era que Luhan contestara sus preguntas de manera clara y directa sabía que el mayor se encontraba muy cansado, podía verlo en su complexión; sus ojos apagados, las muestras de falta de sueño debajo de estos, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal así que sabía que lo más sensato era dejar la plática para la mañana siguiente. Su otra mano, que aún se encontraba descansando en su mejilla derecha enredó uno de sus dedos en su cabello._ ― _Aún está húmedo_

_Luhan sonrió de nuevo, agradecido por el cambio de tema_

― _Acabo de salir de la ducha tonto, es normal._

_Sehun tomó la toalla que se encontraba en el cuello del mayor y sin soltar su mano lo dirigió hacia su cama. El menor se recostó en el respaldo obligando a Luhan a tomar el lugar en medio de sus piernas, este se hubiera negado de no ser por el cansancio y el insoportable dolor de cabeza que sentía. Se estremeció con el contacto, a veces olvidaba lo fornido que era Sehun pero rápidamente se relajó en su abrazo, dejando caer su peso sobre el pecho del menor mientras este hacía movimientos suaves para secar su cabello._

_Parecía hacerlo con precaución para evitar molestar al mayor. Luhan no sabía si era el movimiento delicado o el cansancio rezagado que se cargaba pero sentía como el sueño se adueñaba de él y sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados._

_Sehun sabía que Luhan se había quedado dormido al cabo de unos minutos, definitivamente estaba muy cansado. Habían ocasiones en las que el menor quería consentir al otro, en un inicio había odiado al otro con todo su ser porque lo veía como una persona falsa pero cuando se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo pudo ver que Luhan era realmente una persona extraordinariamente compleja, pero por alguna razón el mayor le habían permitido destruir esos muros que construía a su alrededor separándolo de los demás siendo ahora él quien podía ser su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles._

_Una vez había secado el cabello de Luhan por completo, dejó la toalla de lado y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del mayor sintiendo casi instantáneamente como el otro se movía acomodándose en otra posición. Luhan se había quedado de lado, parecía que estaba buscando refugio en esos brazos cálidos durmiendo tranquilo mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón del menor._


	17. Capítulo Vll

****

****

― Déjame  ver si entendí, ¿estás diciendo que nosotros éramos compañeros, amigos casi familia en un mundo paralelo a este en el cual “entrenábamos” a diario cada uno con diferentes “habilidades” para poder salvar nuestro mundo que de un día para otro se destruyó y ahora estamos en este mundo tratando de sobrevivir por separado pero quieres reunirlos a todos de nuevo? ―  Tao y Jongin se encontraban en una de las mesas de la parte trasera de uno de los café de la ciudad de Lyon. El menor se la había pasado siguiendo a Tao unos cuantos días comprobando que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Tao no recordaba nada de su pasado. Así que decidió acercarse al otro de la manera más sutil posible pero sus planes no salieron como lo planeaba.

 

―....Mmm, sí. Básicamente eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento.

 

―Aquí tiene señor.- Una de las camareras se había acercado a la mesa en la que se encontraban para entregarle a Jongin una bolsa con hielo. Debido a que cuando al fin se acercó a Tao para poder presentarse, el otro se sorprendió e implementó uno de sus movimientos de artes marciales tomándolo el brazo y haciendo un gancho hasta tirarlo al suelo, rápidamente se sentó sobre su pecho y le propició un golpe en la cara, Jongin pudo defenderse  pero no fue tan rápido y en el momento en que Tao se preparaba para el siguiente golpe. El menor gritó su nombre rápidamente, logrando llamar la atención de este y que se detuviera.

 

― Lamento lo de hace un rato.

 

Se apresuró a decir al ver que el menor soltaba una exclamación de dolor al presionar la bolsa con hielo sobre su ojo el cual estaba tomando un color morado debido a la inflamación.

 

― No hay problema, creo que al menos ciertas cosas no han cambiado.

 

― ¿A qué te refieres?

 

Jongin, levantó su mirada estableciendo contacto visual con Tao y este pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del menor, una que mostraba un sentimiento de melancolía.

 

― Solías ser el que más se la pasaba entrenando artes marciales o combate físico.

 

―... No estoy muy seguro de cómo tomar eso pero te creo, era el mejor en mis clases de artes marciales. Y a pesar que lo que dices suena muy extraño tendría sentido lo de hace unos días.

 

Al ver que Jongin no entendía a lo que se refería miró hacia los lados cerciorándose que nadie los estuviera escuchando. ―Escucha, sé que esto sonara algo extraño pero… creo que soy diferente a las demás personas.

 

― Es justamente lo que acabo de decirte Tao, ni siquiera somos humanos ¿qué acaso no prestabas atención?

 

― Sí sí, escuché tu blablabla pero me refiero a que soy especial. ― El menor no estaba seguro si era por el cansancio del esfuerzo que había hecho en los últimos días o el hecho que su cabeza pulsaba constantemente por el golpe que había recibido pero comenzaba a irritarse, sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

 

― Creo que tengo superpoderes.

 

―... sí… ¿y?

 

― ¿Qué acaso no te asombra? Eso no es normal.

 

― Te lo dije, ninguno de nosotros es normal, todos tenemos diferentes habilidades. El tuyo es el tiempo.

 

―Sabes, tu tono no es muy amigable.

 

― Lo sería, si alguien no me hubiera arrojado contra el suelo, ¿qué sucede contigo? No puedes andar por ahí atacando a cualquiera que se te acerque.

 

― Pues perdón por haber reaccionado de esa manera― Ahora su tono no parecía sincero. ― Tú también lo harías si personas extrañas te estuviera siguiendo.

 

Jongin sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Esa sensación de sentirse observado, el sentirse a la expectativa de cualquier acercamiento, desconfiar de todo aquel que lo rodeara.

 

― ¿Has visto a alguien extraño estos días?

 

― Sí. Esa es la razón por la que viajé aquí, honestamente el pánico se apoderó de mí luego que me encontré con un tipo muy extraño. Es una lástima, España era un buen lugar.

 

― Sí he estado antes ahí, en realidad es un lugar increíble. Espera un momento, España… ¿estabas en Barcelona?

 

― Sí,... ¿cómo lo supiste?

 

En lugar de contestar, Jongin se limitó a mostrarle el mensaje que había recibido hace unos días. Por la fecha Tao dedujo que había sido recibido un día antes de encontrarse en la cafetería. Trataron de rastrear el remitente, pero fue inútil.

 

― ¿Quién podría haber enviado ese mensaje?

 

― No tengo la más mínima idea, pero querían que nos encontráramos ahí. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

 

No sabía por qué pero Tao se sentía nervioso tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido ese día, incluso cuando relataba lo sucedido tenía un mal presentimiento. Y más ahora que sabían que había alguien tratando de moverlos. Jongin se levantó apresuradamente de la silla asustando al otro, quien dejó el dinero en la mesa, tomó sus bolsas y le siguió.

 

Tuvo que trotar un poco para estar al paso de Jongin pero debido a su altura no tardó mucho.

 

 ― Oye, oye espera. ¿Adónde vas?

 

― Debemos apresurarnos. Si lo que viste significa lo que creo que es estamos en problemas. ― Jongin podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El plan inicial era ir a Barcelona pero alguien lo interceptó porque en realidad si Tao se había movido de ahí no tendría sentido de su presencia en el lugar, solamente habría dado vueltas en círculos. ―Y eso explicaría también por qué estoy aquí. Si Lyon estaba en una de las ciudades debe haber alguien más, alguien que probablemente corra peligro.

 

― Ok si, entiendo eso pero ¿cómo vamos a encontrar a quien sea que buscamos? ―  Era un buen punto, Jongin se detuvo a pensar un poco. Miró a su alrededor y se sentía perdido, la frustración que había sentido desde hace un tiempo volvió en cascada hacia él. Si bien ahora ya no se encontraba solo y contaba con la compañía de Tao se sentía perdido, sin importar a donde viera se encontraban rodeados de gente, _¿qué acaso las personas de la ciudad nunca dormían?_

 

Pensaba que tal vez la zona podía ser un referente que debía de tomar en cuenta, tenía que confiar que todo estaba sucediendo por una razón. Tal vez en realidad no debían ir a ningún lado y lo único que debían hacer era esperar. Tomó la mano de Tao y comenzó a guiarlo por las calles hasta rodear las tiendas y dejando su mente en blanco, sin ninguna ubicación en específico...desapareció.

 

― ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

 

Suspiró y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos, tal y como lo había sospechado, se encontraban de nuevo en las puertas de la catedral. Trató de ignorar las quejas de Tao mientras dirigía su mirada alrededor, debía encontrar algo. Una pista, un rastro algo que le indicara por qué ese lugar era tan importante.

 

Pasó rápido, que si no hubiera estado a la expectativa tal vez lo hubiera perdido, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de formular la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a adentrarse entre el montón de personas a su alrededor. No quería perderlo de vista, no estaba el 100% seguro pero… ¿Acaso había visto a Kris?

 

Era obvio que el mayor no recordaba nada o sino habría mencionado algo al respecto en lugar de escandalizarse y parlotear acerca de cómo es que habían llegado hasta ahí o hacia dónde se dirigían. Pensó en gritar su nombre, en apresurarse y alcanzarlo sin esfuerzo pero había algo en la postura del muchacho que le hacía mantenerse alejado, que le hacía ir con precaución indicando a Tao que guardara silencio. Kris no iba solo y no iba acompañado de cualquier persona… Jongin reconocería esos uniformes en donde sea.

 

***

 

Pensar que iban contrarreloj le atemorizada un poco pero sabía que se encontraba un poco limitado acerca de sus capacidades. El cometa se acercaba, tenían que saber con exactitud la fecha en que se llevaría a cabo el eclipse solar pero más importante aún tenía que averiguar cuáles eran las consecuencias que traería. Había leído sobre ello, el momento en que se encontraran con dificultades al enfrentar a la oscuridad y las doce fuerzas se encontrarán reunidas el eclipse sería lo que definiría si podían triunfar o… perecer como aquellos que cargaban con su misión miles de años atrás.

 

Suho se encontraba confundido. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero antes que nada debían dejar la ciudad. Lyon no era segura, incluso si había encontrado información muy valiosa sabía que no podían seguir exponiéndose de esa manera. Era consciente que Baekhyun se encontraba muy fuera de su zona de confort, expuestos en las afueras de la iglesia justamente el lugar en que se había encontrado con Kris hace unos días. Sí los habían encontrado en Lyon significaba que los tenían en la punta de los talones. Aunque solía preguntarse, si Baekhyun no salía mucho del apartamento y no había sido muy social con sus vecinos… ¿cómo es que lo habían encontrado?

 

Lo que menos deseaba en la vida es que los eventos de hace unos días se repitiera así que se aseguraría de poder cuidar de Baekhyun y de los demás cuando los encontrara, aún si no estaba seguro de donde comenzar a buscar. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alerta. Tal vez podrían regresar a Marsella, estaba seguro que podían permanecer ahí por unos días en lo que planeaban con más tranquilidad a dónde dirigirse. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató que al final de uno de los corredores que lo llevaban hacia la salida se encontraba obstaculizado por dos personas. Se detuvo en seco, el menor chocando con su espalda al haberse detenido bruscamente. Escucho cómo el menor jadeó detrás de él y lo sintió aferrarse a su camiseta.

 

Trató de mostrarse estoico, no quería delatarse frente a ellos incluso si por dentro escuchaba sirenas diciéndole que tomara la mano de Baekhyun y corriera lo más rápido que pudiera. Trató de mantener la calma no solo por el mismo sino también por el menor, que estaba seguro que se encontraba aterrado. Pasaron unos segundos pero nadie hizo ningún movimiento. Incluso si se encontraba a unos metros de distancia Suho creía en lo que el otro le había comentado noches atrás, Kris se veía diferente. No solamente su postura rígida y contenida sino también su mirada fría y vacía y a su lado Kim Sang Ki. Uno de los doctores que había sido encargado de algunos de sus interrogatorios.  

 

― Baekhyun, quiero que des media vuelta y corras hacia la salida. Yo los distraeré. ― decía sin apartar su mirada de los otros dos.

 

―...No.- El mayor podía sentir como el agarre de Baekhyun sólo se hacía más fuerte.

 

―Baekhyun…

 

― No quiero estar solo de nuevo. ― Con eso Suho supo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Intentaba idear un plan para escapar sin llamar mucho la atención cuando  vio como sus oponentes comenzaban a avanzar.

 

― ¿Eres tú Suho?- El muchacho no quería darle la satisfacción de demostrarle lo inseguro que se sentía por lo que prefirió no contestar. Sabía que sólo quería jugar con él de nuevo. Kris se detuvo mientras que Sang Ki dio unos pasos más al centro. Su aspecto era justo como Suho lo recordaba, tal vez la única diferencia que podía notar era las gafas negras que portaba cubriendo sus ojos.

 

― Estaba tratando de poder encontrarme con nuestro pequeño Baekhyun de nuevo pero el hecho que también estés aquí lo hace todo más sencillo. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto de la manera más tranquila? Hay muchas personas ahí afuera no querrán llamar la atención, además esta vez… no tengo mucha paciencia. Preferiría no tener que exponerme mucho tiempo bajo el sol, ¿sabían lo dañino que es?

 

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más Kris comenzó a avanzar en su dirección, pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo. Parecía inmóvil, de igual manera Sang Ki no parecía mover ni un sólo músculo, parecía leve pero también se percató que los sonidos a su alrededor parecían haber desaparecido, encontrándose rodeados de un silencio repentino. Suho estaba a punto de preguntarse qué es lo que estaba sucediendo cuando lo comprendió. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tenía que estar cerca, tenían suerte que los corredores en los que se encontraban no estaban abarrotados de personas, los turistas se limitaban a la parte delantera de la iglesia puesto que habían áreas restringidas.

 

― Suho… ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ― En definitiva pensaban lo mismo, sólo había una explicación para ello. No le dio tiempo de decirlo cuando lo vio, por un momento creyó que sus ojos le engañaban.

 

 

Fue cuestión de segundos, en un momento se encontraban solamente los cuatro y en el siguiente Jongin apareció delante de ellos. La reacción de menor fue instantánea, rodeando a Baekhyun y a él en sus brazos. Consideraba que al haber encontrado a Baekhyun la noche anterior había sido un gran golpe de suerte y ahora Jongin y…

 

― Tao detuvo el tiempo pero es algo inestable, debemos salir de aquí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos.

 

― ¡Jongin! Pero... no entiendo ¿Cómo es que…?

 

―Es una larga historia Hyung pero vimos a Kris y al otro tipo en las calles y los seguimos, parecía muy sospechoso. Pero ahora no es el momento, podremos discutirlo después.

 

Suho sabía que tenía razón y aunque quería hacerle un millón de preguntas se limitó a asentir.

 

― Wow, deben admitir que soy genial  ― Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia Tao quien se encontraba al lado Sang Ki.

 

― ¡Tao! Aléjate de ellos, son peligrosos. ― Suho se apresuró al lado del menor tomándolo de la mano indicando a Baekhyun y Jongin a seguirle pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, estando tan cerca del doctor notó algo extraño.

 

―Sabes, esas gafas son de última edición y tienen un precio muy alto pueden ser nuestro enemigos pero saben de calidad y buenas marcas. ― Suho no sabía si debía agradecer que la personalidad de Tao permanecía intacta o preocuparse por el hecho que no había mencionado nada relacionado a Kris. El tono del menor podía sonar relajado pero el líder podía ve como al respiración del otro comenzaba a sonar entrecortada.

 

El mayor dio un último vistazo antes de apresurar a los demás a seguir con su camino, si Tao no recordaba las cosas significaba que también había olvidado el control de sus habilidades por lo cual debían actuar rápido. Iba a la delantera con Jongin mientras éste le iba relatando cómo es que pudieron encontrarlos.

 

― ¡Suho! ― Se dio rápidamente la vuelta al escuchar el tono de preocupación de Baekhyun, quien se encontraba sosteniendo a un cansado Tao que parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso. Incluso si hace unos segundos parecía haberse encontrado en perfecto estado debía recordar que las habilidades del menor residían de su propia energía vital, no contaba el entorno para intensificarla como en el caso de la suya que emanaba de los elementos. Se percató del desgaste que Tao estaba experimentando cuando vio cómo su nariz comenzaba a sangrar, se había encontrado preocupado que no se percató cómo el aire cambió ligeramente. El sonido regresó señalándoles que el tiempo estaba corriendo de nuevo.

 

Tomó el brazo de Tao pasándolo sobre su hombro con la finalidad de cargar con su peso.

 

― ¡Corre!

 

No hizo falta que lo repitiera cuando Jongin y Baekhyun obedecieron. Lamentablemente sabían que contaban con unos segundos de ventaja antes que Kris los alcanzara, después de todo no habían podido avanzar demasiado.

 

― No importa lo que pase debemos llegar a la parte delantera de la catedral. Si estamos rodeados de personas será suficiente para llamar la atención.-

 

― ¡Pero Suho!-

 

― ¡Ahora! -

 

No tenían el tiempo para argumentar así que se limitaron a obedecer. Baekhyun estaba a punto de mirar sobre su hombro para saber si los estaban siguiendo cuando sintió un peso sobre sí derribándolo por completo. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente pero al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que Kris estaba sobre él. Trató de escapar pero el mayor lo inmovilizó con una gran fuerza.

 

Escuchó a Jongin llamándole con urgencia antes de aparecer sobre la espalda de Kris en un intento de distraerlo pero el mayor era más fuerte y en un sólo movimiento logró zafarse del agarre de Jongin y con un sólo brazo le propició un golpe tan fuerte se estrelló contra la pared. Mientras que con su otra mano tomó a Baekhyun por el cuello quien aún se encontraba en el suelo. El menor intentó liberarse pero la presión en su cuello incrementa en cada segundo. Podía sentir como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, intentó forcejear contra el pero sus esfuerzos eran cada vez más débiles, su visión se volvía borrosa y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Se vio envuelto en total oscuridad por unos segundos, cuando sintió como la presión sobre su cuello desaparecía y sus pulmones luchaban por llenarse de oxígeno de nuevo. Trató de recobrar el aliento mientras sentía como unos brazos le ayudaban a ponerse de pie.

 

No estaba seguro de cómo es que aún le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes pero Tao había tacleado a Kris. En el pasado, Kris había sido uno de los únicos rivales de Tao en las peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. El menor de seguro se sentía cansado, la ausencia de velocidad en sus movimientos era una clara señal de ello. Baekhyun aún trataba de ponerse en pie cuando escuchó como Suho llamaba a Jongin quien también había logrado ponerse de pie.

 

Tao aprovechó la distracción para propiciar un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para establecer distancia entre Kris y los demás, Jongin tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia Suho. Antes de desaparecer Baekhyun estaba seguro de haber escuchado el sonido de un disparo.


	18. Capítulo VIII

 

El clima había estado cambiando continuamente, pasando de días soleados a interminables lluvias. Éstas últimas lo hacían sentir melancolía, tristeza y con un pesar en el corazón... probablemente se debía a que era el clima perfecto para pensar, para recordar y eso es justamente lo que el muchacho no quería.

 

Cada vez que cerraban sus ojos podía ver las imágenes reproduciéndose ante él, cada vez que se encontraba en silencio podía escuchar esas palabras con el tono malicioso de Yang lo cual lo enfureció de nuevo. Sehun se la había pasado encerrado en la habitación por horas, el resto había tratado de convencerlo de salir y hablar con ellos pero no habían tenido buenos resultados.

 

Cuando se habían encontrado con Chanyeol y Kyungsoo sintieron un alivio aún más grande, en especial por que las circunstancias en las que se encontraban eran peligrosas para ellos. Sehun sabía que podría haber luchado con cualquiera, después de todo no se sentía con los ánimos de perdonarle la vida a nadie. Afortunadamente eso no había sido necesario. Estaba seguro que cualquiera de los miembros hubiera tratado de detenerlo de nuevo así como Minseok, no podía culparlos.

 

En el momento en que se habían encontrado a salvo, seguros que no eran perseguidos pudieron darse el lujo de respirar tranquilamente y dejarse llevar un poco en el momento. Sehun no se había percatado que había estado temblando hasta que Chanyeol lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo como si temiera que el menor fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, asumió que era una manera de confortarlo incluso si el mayor no supiera con exactitud qué había pasado unos minutos antes. Pero por un momento, por corto que fuera quería poder relajarse y dejar que el calor del mayor lo calmara un poco.

 

No estaba muy seguro de en dónde se encontraban pero le pareció escuchar que Kyungsoo había conseguido un apartamento en el que pudieran esconderse unos días antes de moverse de nuevo, era obvio que no podían quedarse en la capital. El apartamento en sí no era muy espacioso, contaba con dos habitaciones y una pequeña sala que a la vez contenía su cocina. Una vez terminados todos los abrazos y expresiones de felicidad por reunirse de nuevo dieron paso a la discusión seria. Kyungsoo y Chanyeol comentaron lo que sabían hasta el momento, cómo se habían encontrado en las afueras de Arizona pero también tuvieron que huir por haber sido encontrados. Los doctores no estaban jugando, se estaban movilizando demasiado rápido.

 

Sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, Kyungsoo había desplegado un mapa lo bastante grande para que pudieran revisarlo juntos. El muchacho les relató lo que había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas y cómo creía que había logrado encontrarlos, la información que había logrado obtener hackeando las computadoras de sus enemigos y lo que había sucedido en Arizona. Chanyeol y Minseok también tuvieron sus turnos de relatar lo que habían vivido mientras estaban solos y el segundo tomó la iniciativa hablar en lugar de Sehun para ponerlos al tanto sobre lo que habían presenciado en el orfanato y seguidamente en el estacionamiento ya que sabía que el menor aún no se sentía preparado para hablar de ello.

 

Sehun intentaba escuchar al resto, pero en realidad sus pensamientos se encontraban muy alejados de los demás. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que la “comunicación” que había logrado tener con Luhan tenía más fundamento ya que Kyungsoo también había tenido un acercamiento con el mayor pero… a la vez le preocupaba. _¿Era realmente Luhan_ _comunicándose con ellos?_ No quería dudarlo pero… le parecía un poco sospechoso, principalmente por el hecho que por muy increíble que sonara ese tipo de comunicación no era algo que Luhan podía hacer, al menos no algo que Sehun tuviera conocimiento. Si lo que Yang había dicho era cierto… el mayor había pasado por mucho pero aun así había encontrado la manera de ayudarlos.

 

Cosas como esas eran las que le hacían enfurecer, pues recordaba lo descuidado e impulsivo que era Luhan con respecto a sus habilidades y el costo que significaba para él. Siempre empujándose al límite sin importar las consecuencias. Si tenía que ser honesto Sehun siempre había tenido cierto temor por las habilidades de Luhan, eran cambiantes y muy extensas.

 

Sus habilidades no se limitaban a levitar objetos o moverlos con su mente, sino que sabía que iban más allá de ello, incluso sus instructores lo trataban con cuidado porque sabían que su verdadera naturaleza era algo que aún se desconocía pero no quitaba el hecho que así como las habilidades de Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongin y Tao requerían un esfuerzo físico y mental a gran medida. A menudo los cinco sufrían las consecuencias de ello y era algo que el menor detestaba, odiaba con cada fibra de sus ser ver a sus hermanos sufrir. A esto le adjudicaba el hecho que Luhan actualmente no contaba con su catalizador… aún recordaba como el mayor sufría de insoportables dolores de cabeza sólo con el hecho de soñar. Algunos de sus sueños eran premonitores pero nadie más lo sabía, en realidad esa información aún se mantenía como un secreto entre ambos. No es como que Luhan pudiera ver el futuro en sueños pero si podía ver ciertos posibles escenarios, sin embargo éstos iban siempre acompañados de la variable  de la toma de decisiones, el futuro era algo muy cambiante y a veces impredecible incluso para el mayor.

 

Kyungsoo trató de explicarles detalladamente cómo funcionaba la radio y las transmisiones que creía haber escuchado tratando de investigar acerca de la información hackeada de sus enemigos porque, al parecer les llevaban un paso adelante. No estaba seguro cómo es que los estúpidos directores habían logrado llegar hasta Edimburgo antes que ellos, lastimosamente no habían tenido mucha suerte y fueron descubiertos y perseguidos por la ciudad. Había algo extraño, podían sentirlo no estaban muy seguros sobre qué pero lo sentían.

                             

Minseok les contó lo que había sucedido, trató de explicarles lo que habían observado. Cómo parecía tener la razón que estaban tratando de replicar sus poderes, lo peligroso que eso era y como al parecer los doctores no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo. Era muy obvio que no podía manipular las fuerzas con las que estaban jugando. Se sintió poco inseguro en comentarles sobre lo que había discutido con el doctor pero no le veía el caso en ocultarles nada, era doloroso pero era la verdad y el ocultar las cosas no llevaría a nada bueno. Debían ser sinceros.

 

Chanyeol se limitó a escuchar, aún se sentía un poco aturdido porque habían algunos de sus recuerdos que aún no regresaban y también se sentía desconcertado por la información que había encontrado en aquel diario. En un inicio creyó que eran meramente leyendas, historias de algo que no estaba relacionado con ellos pero mientras más lo leía más le parecía certero y le asustaba. También sabía que tenía que compartirlo con el resto pero por alguna razón se sentía temeroso. A lo largo del camino hacia de Edimburgo había logrado evadir las preguntas que Kyungsoo le había hecho y puesto que el menor se encontraba más enfocado en las direcciones qué es lo que el mayor hacía, no tuvo mucho problema.

 

Sehun se había encontrado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del silencio que se había adueñado de la habitación y cómo los demás mantenían su mirada fija en el menor con una mezcla de asombro y temor. No había estado prestando atención a lo que discutían pero estaba seguro que Minseok había mencionado su discusión con Yang pero por alguna razón el menor presentía que no había mencionado nada de Baekhyun y Jongdae… no por el momento. Kyungsoo se recuperó rápidamente reemplazando su asombro por una mirada lejana y seria, mientras Chanyeol se acercó al menor y trató de abrazarlo de nuevo pero, por alguna razón Sehun se negó. No quería simpatía por el momento, estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran con los discursos morales y cómo cada vida era preciada sin importar nada pero en realidad… el menor no se arrepentía, estaba seguro que si el momento se repitiera, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo las cosas hubieran tenido el mismo final. No esperaba palabras de consuelo porque sabía que sólo serían mentiras por parte del resto, ninguno de ellos podía pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

 

Todos habían sufrido en manos de los doctores, científicos y guardias ya sea con heridas personales o lastimando a los demás pero sabía que si alguno de ellos le reprimía por lo que había hecho se estarían mintiendo a ellos mismos y si había algo que Sehun odiaba, eran la mentiras. No podía soportarlo por otro segundo así que se puso de pie y se encerró en una de las habitaciones, la cual solo abandonaba por unos minutos al día. Sabía que no podían darse el lujo de salir y caminar por las calles pero comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, en especial porque seguía percibiendo las miradas de los demás y cómo tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar.

 

Minseok y Kyungsoo comenzaron a idear estrategias sobre sus siguientes movimientos, el menor cargaba consigo un mapa en el cual había marcado cada una de las ciudades en las que el cometa iba a poder ser visible  las cuáles concordaban con algunas que se encontraban en la base de datos de sus enemigos. No sabía si en realidad había sido coincidencia de cómo cada uno de los miembros había estado en una de esas ciudades, comenzaron a tachar las ciudades en las que ellos se habían encontrado Edimburgo, Berlín, Colorado y Arizona. Aun así había seis ciudades en el mapa a las cuáles Kyungsoo sugería que debían estar pendientes de noticias o cualquier artículo que pudiera llamar la atención.

 

Lamentablemente, el haber disminuido las posibilidades no garantizaba un éxito sencillo ya que no eran espacios pequeños, al contrario estaban hablando de ciudades enteras, países o incluso el continente entero, sin mencionar el hecho que tal vez uno de los miembros al igual que ellos habían comenzado a moverse. No estaban seguros de lo que podía pasar y el menor estaba dudando en la funcionalidad de su radio después de todo había sufrido algunos accidentes en la persecución.

 

Lo primero que podían hacer era buscar en Londres y Barcelona después de todo no quedaba tan lejos. Buscar a una persona en una ciudad entera era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, podrían encontrar uno de los miembros si tenían suerte. Sehun no quería ser egoísta pero una parte de él esperaba que Luhan pudiera ayudarles de nuevo, aunque eso significaría un esfuerzo para el mayor.

 

Las siguientes ciudades serían Lyon y Marsella. Luego tendrían que preocuparse por las más alejadas como lo eran Almaty y Yunnan puesto que eran las más retiradas.

 

Los mayores habían ido a descansar pero Sehun se la había pasado encerrado todo el tiempo en la habitación que sentía la necesidad de moverse un poco. Compartía habitación con Chanyeol pero por alguna razón el menor no se sentía listo para hablar con nadie. Había pasado de sentir ira a tristeza de un momento a otro que ahora se sentía vacío y el tener mucho tiempo para el mismo le hacía escuchar esa irritante voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Trataba de justificar sus acciones pensando en que había sido una mala persona, habían torturado a su familia pero...aun así había sido una persona. Un humano común y corriente sin importar sus acciones y el haber tomado su vida de esa manera no lo hacía mejor que ellos.

 

En realidad Sehun no quería sentirse confundido, la confusión y pensar demasiado las cosas nunca habían sido parte de su personalidad pero no comprendía por qué esta vez era diferente, al final de cuentas no era la primera vez que había tomado la vida de alguien más con sus manos. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

 

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala mirando fijamente sus manos que no se percató del momento en que Chanyeol lo había seguido afuera de la habitación. Tomó el lugar al lado del menor pero mantenía la vista al frente.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 

Preguntaba, a lo que el menor contestó que no.

 

— ¿Quieres estar sólo?

 

—…No.

 

El mayor sabía qué Sehun a veces era cerrado con el resto y aunque suele serlo con los demás o con su expresión estoica de pocos amigos Chanyeol sabía que en el interior era como un niño.

 

— Sé lo que estás pensando. Sé que sientes el conflicto interno entre el sentimiento de venganza y la culpa. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que sea que te está torturando por dentro no es tu culpa, sé lo que se siente. Lastimar a personas como esos doctores qué creen que lo que hacen está bien, qué creen que tienen la razón de una manera tan radical no es algo por lo que deberías sentirte mal. Creo que... Es peor lastimar a aquellos que te importan sin darte cuenta.

 

— Eso no es lo que me preocupa, hyung. Es más el hecho de pensar que existen muchos como él en este mundo y como para ellos el sufrimiento de otros parece una broma.

 

— Tienes razón. Soy un mal ejemplo ¿sabes? Debería estar aquí dándote palabras de apoyo sobre cómo lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— Me refiero a que una parte de mí se siente molesto de no haber sido yo mismo quien se armara de valor para hacer lo que tú hiciste. En especial porque ahora sólo pienso en que la próxima vez que los vea... — Sehun volvió su mirada para encontrarse con la expresión seria del mayor —Voy a matarlos a todos.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Se sentía perdido otra vez, inseguro, paranoico y hasta cierto punto asustado sin embargo no podía evitar la emoción y la adrenalina que sentía.

 

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la vez que se encontró en el lago y se percató que era diferente a los demás, el hecho de poder manejar la electricidad le parecía increíble pero la vez le asustaba. No parecía algo con lo que podía jugar, debía tener cuidado porque fácilmente podría lastimarse o peor aún lastimar a alguien más y era algo que Chen realmente no deseaba.

 

La noche en que sucedió se sintió asustado, podía recordar su sentimiento de frustración y desesperación y cómo ellos se apoderaron de su ser de una manera tan descomunal que perdió control sobre sí mismo. Tanto que incluso llegó a pensar que lo que había sucedido había sido una mera coincidencia del clima, es decir _¿Quién podría controlar los Rayos?_ Ningún ser humano podía tener esa habilidad.

 

Sin embargo no podía ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que por primera vez desde que podía recordar estaba haciendo algo bien, que estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez lo que había leído en uno de sus libros de Aventuras ahora tenía sentido, las personas cuentan con dos tipos de recuerdos, los recuerdos de la mente basados en nuestra memoria y experiencias; y los recuerdos del cuerpo aquellos que por una costumbre, inercia o por algo que no podemos controlar pero sabemos que es familiar para nosotros mismos. Justamente Así es como se sentía en esos momentos, sabía que no era nada normal el contar con ese tipo de habilidad pero algo en su interior le decía que había sido algo con lo que se sentía familiar algo natural.

 

Podía recordar la sensación de ese momento, como la sensación de hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos se esparcía por sus brazos hasta poder sentirlo en todo su cuerpo y luego de mantenerlo su cuerpo indicaba que debería ser liberado. Probablemente esto era más grande de lo que creía, tal vez su habilidad no se limitaba a crear rayos si no hacer un conducto de electricidad para esa vasta cantidad de energía.  No pudo ser capaz de contenerla por demasiado tiempo, después de todo hablaba de mucha energía y eso podía ser muy peligrosa.

 

Sin embargo al ser consciente de ello intentó poder hacerlo de nuevo, quería comprobar que lo que había sucedido esa noche no había sido una mera coincidencia, que no había sido una ilusión creada por su cerebro y que no lo había imaginado. Pero no pudo. Muchas opciones, muchas variables que harían diferente las circunstancias.

 

En primera se encontraba el clima, era muy diferente a aquella noche. Todos los días que le habían seguido habían sido días alumbrados por un eminente sol, las calles de Almaty parecían un poco desoladas puesto que el resto de personas preferían quedarse en casa o en algún tipo de centro comercial en el que pudieran tener acceso al aire acondicionado por lo que el hecho de presenciar una tormenta eléctrica se veía muy escaso. Solía regresar todas las noches a la orilla del lago esperando que algo diferente sucediera, sin importar cuánto lo pensara nada sucedía.

 

Por otro lado, sus sueños se hacían cada vez más constantes de eso estaba seguro. Solía despertar con la sensación de haber soñado algo que no podía recordar, sin embargo esta vez no se sentía tan frustrado como antes.

 

Habían ocasiones en las que recordaba fragmentos de sus sueños parecía recordar algunos rasgos faciales, algunos paisajes realmente increíbles que jamás creía que podía visitar, incluso llegaba a pensar que esos lugares ni siquiera eran parte de sus recuerdos sino de aquellos que había imaginado cuando leía las páginas de sus libros favoritos transportarse a diferentes mundos inimaginables Pero había algo que no podía dejar de lado.

 

Sus sentimientos eran lo que le indicaba qué es lo que pensaba que valía la pena recordar y cómo también habían noches en las que se despertaba con una sensación adrenalina corriendo por sus venas o incluso esa tristeza y ese dolor que le hacían despertar con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo no todo era malo.

 

Habían ocasiones en las que despertaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna razón consideraba que lo que acababa de soñar o incluso recordar le hacía sentir feliz. No una felicidad pasajera, no un sentimiento vacío sino una felicidad pura que te llena por completo, de la misma manera podía sentir algo de lo que no estaba 100% seguro pero tenía una ligera idea... Amor.

 

El no recordar su pasado le hacía preguntarse si alguna vez había amado a alguien, si alguna vez había sentido esa necesidad de poder compartir todo con alguien en específico, todo el tiempo con tal de sentir su corazón a gusto.  Había leído muchos libros acerca de cómo diferentes autores describían el sentimiento del amor como algo tan ligero pero a la vez profundo, otros lo describían como algo dulce pero amargo al mismo tiempo, como algo delicado y suave pero a la vez algo apasionado y crudo.

 

Muchas veces se cuestionaba si en algún momento de su vida había sentido algo similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería ser de esas escritoras que se desaparcía por bastante tiempo a mitad de sus historias pero realmente que estos días he estado corta de tiempo, además de mi locura de comenzar un Sulay royal!au y un vmin Fairy!au, asi que eso también ha ocupado parte de mi tiempo


	19. Capítulo IX

 

 

A veces se sentía frustrado por lo distraído que era en ocasiones importantes, era capaz de mantenerse concentrado y realizar sus labores con facilidad pero había otras en las que esa misma concentración le hacían ignorar las cosas a su alrededor.

 

En un inicio no le dio importancia pues creía que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y que simplemente era el estrés sobre él, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado.

 

Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse ansioso, creyó que se debía a que no había podido dormir bien las últimas noches, su sueño siempre se veía interrumpido por lo que creía eran pesadillas aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello pues nunca recordaba que es lo que había soñado, solamente despertaba con la sensación de ansiedad mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente y su cuerpo temblaba incluso si se encontraba sudando. Además de ello, tanto la panadería como el restaurante se encontraban cada vez más abarrotadas de clientes, lo cual por una parte era bueno pues significaba que sus productos eran bien recibidos generando mayores ganancias pero a la vez resultaba muy agotador trabajar todo el día sin descansar.

 

Sin embargo a pesar de ello pudo darse cuenta de diferentes cosas, el clima parecía estar cambiando indicando que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Había vuelto a tener diferentes episodios con respecto a la lluvia pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no era tan malo. En un inicio las lluvias le hacían mantenerse despierto por las noches pero ahora parecían ser una canción de cuna que le ayudaba a dormir, claro en las ocasiones en las que podía conciliar el sueño. 

 

Por otro lado había notado algo extraño con respecto a Zhou, las primeras veces no le dio importancia pues creía que se encontraba muy cansado al igual que él, sin embargo una de las noches en las que una de sus pesadillas lo despertó y parecía que no podía conciliar el sueño había optado por tomarse un té de manzanilla, pero cuando regresaba de la cocina algo le hizo detenerse a mitad de la sala.

 

Zhou contaba con un pequeño estudio al lado de su habitación el cual nunca le había llamado tanto la atención, en realidad si lo pensaba bien nunca la había visitado. Pero había notado que cada vez que el anciano se sentía abatido, angustiado y en algunas ocasiones triste es cuando se encerraba en esa habitación por horas, lo único que el joven sabía es el anciano guardaba las cosas que más apreciaba dentro de ella. Como la vez que lo sorprendió mientras revisaba una caja llena de fotos que luego el anciano le aclaró eran de su difunto hijo, pero en aquel momento el muchacho solamente había tratado de consolarlo.

 

Tal vez era la ausencia de sueño, o que últimamente el comportamiento del mayor había sido algo inestable pero la curiosidad era tanta que no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran solos hacia la habitación. Zhou debería de haber regresado a su cuarto por unos segundos pues la puerta del estudio se encontraba abierta, una lámpara al costado del escritorio emitía su luz por la sala, le parecía raro que la puerta se encontrará entreabierta pero tal vez el mayor no contaba con que Lay estuviera despierto.

 

Parte de él se sentía mal por la curiosidad pues no quería interrumpir la privacidad del mayor, le respetaba mucho y lo que menos quería era disgustarlo.

 

Estuvo a punto de asomarse solamente para cerrar la puerta y regresar a su habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. El estudio no era muy amplio, con las paredes de un color crema así como el resto del apartamento, contaba con una amplia librera que ocupaba uno de los costados.

 

Sabía que el anciano amaba la ciencia, las matemáticas y los estudios así como también la literatura, después de todo Lay había sido su único confidente por mucho tiempo como para saber lo inteligente que era el anciano, no solamente el tipo de inteligencia que solía caracterizar a las personas mayores al tener más experiencia en muchos aspectos de su vida sino como un intelectual.

 

Habían ocasiones en las que pasaban las noches viendo viejos documentales en la televisión, o las tardes en las que el anciano se la pasaba educando al menor en cualquier tema, desde datos curiosos de los animales hasta análisis políticos y científicos que en ocasiones lo dejaban más confuso que satisfecho con sus respuestas. 

 

Sabía que Zhou tenía sus secretos, cosas de su pasado que no compartía con él pero sabía que no era su lugar insistir y que si era algo muy importante en algún momento se lo haría saber. Sin embargo esta vez se sentía un poco agitado por la falta de sueño y la ansiedad que le ocasionaba pensar que sería otra noche plagada de pesadillas que no podría recordar que le hacían sentir un poco temerario. 

 

Al adentrarse en la habitación esos sentimientos no disminuían, en realidad solo aumentaban más, se acercó al escritorio el cuál se encontraba repleto de papeles, artículos de periódicos y libros a medio leer. Zhou era una persona muy ordenada y meticulosa con respecto a la higiene pero su estudio se encontraba desordenado y algunos de los libros en los estantes estaban cubiertos de polvo… tal vez eran libros que no leía desde hace un tiempo.

 

Algunos de los que se encontraban sobre el escritorio estaban escritos en idiomas que Lay no comprendía exceptuando algunas ilustraciones que le hacían recordar las historias que el mayor le narraba. Su mirada se desvió hacia los periódicos, algunos de los artículos hablaban del incremento y las pérdidas de algunas empresas debido a las fluctuaciones de la bolsa de valores. Otros eran sobre casos de personas desaparecidas y acontecimientos extraños en algunas ciudades. No lograba comprender si existía algún tipo de conexión entre todos los documentos pero en definitiva cada uno de ellos trataba de temas que solían interesarle al mayor. 

 

Comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haber husmeado en la privacidad de Zhou y cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta y regresar a su habitación se percató de un pequeño cofre sobre el escritorio. No lo había notado en un principio pero era de madera, con un pequeño candado manteniéndolo cerrado, sabía que no era en donde guardaba las fotos de su difunto hijo y otros recuerdos pues esa caja se encontraba en unos estantes de la librera. El cofre por otro lado, era algo que Zhou nunca le había mostrado, había un artículo debajo de él, uno que tenía varias anotaciones por los bordes. La noticia hablaba sobre la aparición de un cometa, el cual podría ser visible dentro de unas semanas, Yixing jamás había visto uno, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho.

 

— ¿Lay? ¿Qué haces despierto?

 

El menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él, rápidamente se dio la vuelta aún con el cofre en sus manos. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando vio como la expresión el rostro del mayor cambiaba radicalmente, de una mirada de cansancio a una llena de temor. 

 

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención husmear.

 

Se apresuró a decir. En lugar de responderle Zhou avanzó hasta encontrarse frente al menor, tomando el cofre en sus manos para devolverlo a su lugar. El menor observó como el otro movía rápidamente los documentos sobre el escritorio.

 

—Es tarde Lay, deberías ir a descansar.

 

—Lo sé, es solo que no podía dormir.

 

Al mencionar esto Zhou se dio la vuelta con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

 

— ¿Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?

 

—Eso creo, pero no puedo recordar lo que soñé.

 

—No debes forzarte, sabes que puede ser cuestión de tiempo. Ahora, ¿Por qué no regresas a descansar?

 

Zhou tomó la taza que el menor había dejado sobre la mesa y lo acompañó hacía la sala. 

 

—Buenas noches Lay.

 

El menor solo podía observar mientras Zhou se encerraba nuevamente en el estudio dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Esperó unos segundos en los que sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad antes de regresar a la cama, sin embargo esta vez conciliar el sueño no fue tan difícil incluso si no dejaba de pensar en las anotaciones sobre las noticias y cómo algunas de ellas eran similares a las ilustraciones que había visto en uno de los libros. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Zhou, se sentía inquieto por los secretos que el anciano escondía.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lo primero que sintió era como su cabeza le daba vueltas, aún luchando por estabilizar su respiración lo cual se le dificultaba debido a una opresión que sentía sobre su pecho. Había olvidado la sensación de viajar con Jongin y el hecho que Suho no le había permitido salir del apartamento con el estómago vacío no le era muy favorable por el momento. 

 

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Suho como un sonido apagado llamando a Tao, sus oídos seguramente afectados por la presión de haber cruzado los bordes del tiempo y el espacio. Se percató que el peso que sentía sobre él era en realidad Jongin quien parecía estar temblando y con su respiración agitada.

 

— ¿Jongin?

 

Baekhyun se estremeció un poco debido a lo afónico que sonaba su voz además del dolor en su garganta, no le agradaba recordar de esta manera la fuerza que Kris poseía.

 

El menor comenzó a incorporarse y dándole espacio a Baekhyun para hacer lo mismo, sintió como su cabeza pulsaba cuando se sentó al lado Jongin. Su visión completamente esclarecida y sus oídos de vuelta a la normalidad le permitieron escuchar que Suho intentaba mantener a Tao consciente y tratar de calmarlo. Ahora que se encontraban a salvo, su corazón se sentía ligero ante el pensamiento de encontrarse con los menores.

 

—Hyung, ¿estás herido?

 

—No, yo…

 

Sentía que su cerebro no cooperaba con él, sus sentidos un poco letárgicos. Había olvidado que justo antes de transportarse había escuchado el sonido de un arma, su cuerpo estaba libre de heridas graves salvo por unos moretones, Suho se veía cansado y preocupado mientras limpiaba la sangre del rostro pálido de Tao. Se giró rápidamente al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de Jongin, la bala había alcanzado su brazo derecho.

 

— ¡Jongin!

 

Exclamó preocupado moviéndose hasta el muchacho viendo cómo un enorme parche rojo oscurecía su camiseta. 

 

—No es nada Hyung.

 

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? Hay una bala en tu brazo. ¿Duele mucho?

 

Antes que el menor pudiera responder, Suho se encontraba frente a ellos. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo amarró fuertemente alrededor del brazo ensangrentado de Jongin, al escuchar como éste dejaba escapar un gemido así como una mueca de dolor en su rostro trató de consolarlo con sus palabras pero sabía que era inútil por el momento. Tenían que resguardarse y recuperar energías.

 

—Jongin, necesito que apliques un poco de presión sobre la herida ¿sí? No debes perder mucha sangre. Iré por Tao y buscaremos refugio.

 

— ¿En dónde estamos?

 

Baekhyun ayudaba a Jongin a ponerse de pie mientras miraba a su alrededor por primera vez. Estaban rodeados de árboles, lejos de la ciudad o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

 

—Jongin... ¿En dónde estamos?

 

— No lo sé — al ver el rostro sorprendido del mayor añadió. —Mis poderes no funcionan.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

 

— Últimamente no puedo controlar mis habilidades. Creo que aún seguimos en Lyon.

 

—Estamos en Marsella. Conozco este bosque. 

 

Suho mantenía su mano sobre la espalda de Tao en caso que necesitara ayuda. Comenzó a guiarlos en medio de los árboles recordándoles tener precaución en donde pisaban, lo que menos necesitaban era que la herida de Jongin se infectara. El ambiente era contrario a lo que habían presenciado en Lyon, Marsella era húmedo. Baekhyun asumió que acababa de dejar de llover puesto que el aire se sentía un poco pesado debido a la neblina que comenzaba a formarse, la tierra debajo de sus pies era inestable y la mayor parte de ella convertida en lodo. 

 

Comenzaba a creer que el bosque era interminable hasta que veía a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un almacén. El líder los guio rápidamente hacia él y procedió a abrirlo con facilidad y aventurarse dentro de él con naturaleza. Prosiguió a dar órdenes que ninguno de los menores cuestionaba, incluso si todos tenían muchas preguntas sobre lo que acababa de suceder. 

 

Suho agradeció su decisión de no deshacerse de nada antes de partir a Lyon pero sabía que esta vez sí debería de hacerlo. Pensaba mantener el plan que había ideado desde un inicio, Marsella podría ser su escondite por unos días al menos en lo que Jongin se recuperara para poder viajar de nuevo y luego deberían partir a otro lugar diferente, no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde deberían ir puesto que ningún lugar parecía ser seguro. Sus enemigos podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo al igual que el resto de los miembros, lo único que podía esperar era que el resto no tuviera que encontrarse en una situación como la de ellos. 

 

Se movió por todo el apartamento en cuestión de segundos, depositando a Tao en uno de los sillones para que pudiera descansar mientras buscaba el botiquín que había comprado desde el inicio. Nunca se había sentido cómodo de depender de Yixing cuando se trataba de heridas y lesiones, así que se había esmerado en aprender lo básico en primeros auxilios y también de cerciorarse que el resto aprendiera con él en caso que fuera necesario. En un inicio Yixing se había disgustado con él ya que consideraba que no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para poder cuidar y atender al resto, después de todo sentía que era su responsabilidad al poseer habilidades curativas pero con el tiempo comprendió que las intenciones de Suho eran por su bienestar, tuvieron muchas discusiones, malentendidos y diferencias pero el joven se dio cuenta que al final del día él también tenía sus límites y sabía que si él resultaba lastimado o se encontraba demasiado débil no les sería de utilidad al resto. 

 

Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba se dispuso a atender a Jongin con la asistencia de Baekhyun. Mientras el menor se encontraba consiguiendo agua y algunas toallas, Suho había comenzado a retirar el pañuelo que había atado previamente sobre la herida, la cual por fortuna no había sido tan profunda pero eso no significaba que no era peligrosa. El sangrado había disminuido un poco pero sabía que al momento de retirar la bala el proceso de cerrar la herida y vendarla tenía que ser preciso y eficiente para evitar más pérdida de sangre. Observó cómo Jongin se veía cansado,  el sudor corría por su frente y parpadeaba pesadamente. Baekhyun sabía que es lo que iba a suceder así que había dejado todo lo que Suho podría necesitar a su alcance y se posicionó del lado izquierdo del menor tomando su mano y cubriéndola con las suyas, le dio un pequeño apretón a manera de apoyo y Jongin entendía que es lo que el mayor intentaba decir. _Estoy aquí._

 

El menor sentía el toque ligero del líder sobre su brazo, confiaba en él pero sabía que sería doloroso. 

 

—Jongin, necesito que hagas lo posible por mantenerte despierto. Esto dolerá, pero te prometo hacer lo posible para aliviar el dolor rápidamente.

 

Sintió que el tiempo avanzaba agonizantemente lento, trataba de mantener su mente ocupada pero en realidad el dolor no le permitía pensar en nada. Durante todo el proceso Suho se había limitado a trabajar con movimientos seguros y ágiles pero el menor comenzaba a sentirse cansado, probablemente se debía a que la adrenalina había bajado demasiado rápido, el tener que controlar sus emociones al haberse encontrado con uno de los doctores, con sus hermanos y el haber tenido que enfrentar a Kris, o tal vez lo que le hacía sentir más adormilado era una de las manos de Baekhyun jugando con su cabello a manera de consolarle y distraerle mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la suya dándole el apoyo y seguridad que necesitaba. Además de ello, el transportarse había consumido mucho sus energías, tal vez se debía a que llevaba tiempo sin llevar a alguien consigo y asumió que los pensamientos de Suho habían sido más claros que los suyos al momento de escapar.

 

Por fortuna Suho había logrado extraer la bala, luego de limpiar la herida había proseguido a cerrarla y vendarla. Dejo salir un suspiro finalmente aliviado de que todo había salido bien, revolvió el cabello del menor sonriendo cansadamente antes comenzar a guardar las cosas en el botiquín no sin antes tomar algodón y alcohol para poder desinfectar la pequeña herida en el rostro de Jongin. Por la expresión del menor se percató que él no había sido consciente de la pequeña herida sobre su mejilla derecha, seguramente la había recibido cuando intentaba ayudar a Baekhyun. 

 

Fue cuestión de tiempo en el que pudieron darse el lujo de calmarse. Jongin, a pesar de encontrarse cansado tenía muchas preguntas y se negaba a descansar hasta obtener respuestas en especial por lo confundido que se encontraba por lo que el líder consideró que lo mejor era ponerse al día, sin embargo notó cómo el menor luchaba cada momento por mantenerse despierto. Al encontrarse en Marsella Suho era quién conocía mejor el lugar, así que incluso si no quería hacerlo se dispuso a ir a los bordes de la ciudad con la finalidad de encontrar algo para la cena ya que sabía que los menores necesitaban reponer energías después de lo que había sucedido. 

 

Baekhyun se había quedado al lado de Jongin en caso que necesitara algo puesto que Tao se había quedado dormido, y sabía que el menor terminaría de la misma manera si seguía acariciando su cabello después de todo era algo que solía hacer a menudo luego de una jornada pesada de entrenamientos.

 

En un inicio Jongin había sido frío con el resto de los miembros, pero cuando logró entrar en confianza con el resto y se relajó en su presencia todos pudieron darse cuenta que a veces se comportaba como un bebé esperando a ser consentido, incluso más que Sehun. El recordar las ocasiones en las que había llegado a su habitación con un puchero en su rostro y haciendo berrinche por cómo los instructores le reprendían por su falta de disciplina le hacía sonreír un poco, en especial porque solía calmarse cuando las delicadas manos de Baekhyun jugaban con su cabello, cuando Kyungsoo le cocinaba su platillo favorito, o incluso cuando Minseok le hacía entrar en razón y que debería escuchar lo que los mayores le aconsejaban, después de todo sólo querían ayudarle. 

 

—Hyung…—creía que el menor se había quedado dormido por lo que le sorprendió escuchar su voz repentinamente. Levantó una ceja indicando que le escuchaba. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

—Claro que sí, tal vez un poco cansado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 

Trataba de sonreír para no preocupar al menor pero Jongin podía ver como esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

 

—Te veías muy nervioso cuando Suho-hyung nos contaba lo que había sucedido.

 

—… Supongo que aún trato de asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido.

 

—Lo lamento.

 

— ¿Por qué lo lamentas?

 

—Por no haber estado ahí cuando ese doctor apareció la primera vez. Sé que te lastimaron antes Hyung, y no pude estar ahí para ayudarte. Incluso ahora cuando Kris-hyung intentaba...

 

—Pero llegaste a tiempo, incluso resultaste herido.

 

—Si tan sólo no hubiera sido un cobarde… Yo podría habernos sacado de ese lugar desde un inicio, desaparecer desde la primera vez que nos reunimos con esos doctores, nunca me dieron buena espina… si no hubiera escuchado a Suho-hyung nadie hubiera salido lastimado.

 

—No tienes porqué disculparte Jongin, son cosas que no podemos controlar y mucho menos cambiar. Además hubiera sido muy peligroso.

 

— ¡Pero nada de esto hubiera sucedido!

 

El mayor se estremeció levemente ante el tono de Jongin y comenzaba a entender que lo que el menor sentía no era tristeza ni arrepentimiento sino frustración, algo que él mismo había pensado semanas atrás.

 

—No sabemos en dónde están los demás o si se encuentran bien. Suho-hyung se ve muy cansado, Tao no recuerda nada y tú...Hyung, tu aspecto me dice que tampoco te has estado cuidado como se debe.

 

—Tampoco tú.

 

Jongin sabía que era cierto así que no se esmeró en negarlo.

 

Suho había regresado con unas bolsas llenas de comida y algunas cosas que les podrían servir antes de moverse de nuevo. Una sensación de nostalgia le llenaba el corazón cuando Tao se había despertado con el olor de la comida a su alrededor y le insistía a Jongin no mover su brazo herido mientras él se esmeraba en poner más comida sobre el plato de Baekhyun cerciorándose en llenar su estómago. Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no pasaban momentos como esos y no hacía más que animarle a reunir a toda su familia y asegurar el bienestar de todos.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer y los menores se habían quedado dormidos Suho había desaparecido en la cocina y había regresado con dos tazas, una para él y otra para Baekhyun.

 

—Es agua caliente, debería de ayudar un poco tu garganta.

 

No sabía cómo es que líder tenía conocimiento de esas cosas pero en efecto, luego de unos sorbos podía sentir cierto alivio en su garganta con la sensación de calor. Sintió un leve toque en su quijada haciéndole girar su rostro viendo como la mirada de Suho se volvió suave. No se había percatado de lo que el mayor contenía en su otra mano hasta que tuvo contacto con su cuello.

 

—No tenía ningún medicamento para los moretones así que traté de buscarlo.

 

Baekhyun no había tenido la oportunidad de verse en un espejo debido a todo lo que había sucedido así que no había reparado en que así como el encuentro anterior con Kris le había dejado moretones en su brazo de cuando había forcejeado con él, había sucedido de nuevo.

 

Una vez Suho había terminado de aplicar el ungüento sobre su cuello y vio como finalmente se relajaba, Baekhyun se acercó más recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro simplemente por la necesidad de sentir la comodidad y calidez que el líder siempre proporcionaba. No hacía falta que el menor lo expresara en voz alta para que Suho adivinara qué es lo que estaba pensando.

 

—Esperaremos unos días para irnos de aquí, estoy seguro que estamos cerca de encontrar a los demás.

 

—Oye Suho… ¿Qué tal si lo demás no nos recuerdan? Tao atacó instantáneamente a Kris… no recuerda cuánto le apreciaba, ni siquiera nos recuerda a nosotros.

 

—Debemos darle tiempo, sus recuerdos regresaran progresivamente. Al menos eso es lo que quiero creer y si en el peor escenario eso sucede, tendremos que crear nuevos momentos juntos.

 

Sabía que sus palabras no eran de mucho consuelo pero aun así Baekhyun apreciaba la intención, y además confiaba plenamente en su líder. Comenzaba a perder su temor por las noches y la soledad, así como la necesidad de crear su pequeña bola de luz hasta quedarse dormido por el cansancio pues sabía que no era necesario, no cuando podía escuchar la suave respiración de los menores y cómo Suho recostaba su cabeza sobre la suya recordándole que no se encontraba solo.


End file.
